Forgive But Never Forget
by DreamWalker18
Summary: Kitama was whisked away from her home and her best friend Mori. After 10 long years, she finally returned to Japan and is enrolled at Ouran. Who does she meet there other than the awesome host club and he long lost friend, Mori! What feelings will blossom
1. Flashback, flashback, and oh look! more!

**Kara: YES! 5th STORY BABY! Yeah i know what all of you guys are thinkin right now, "UPDATE YOUR OTHER STORIES FIRST!" but i'm gonna just ignore that fact and post this cuz i'm happy! hehe! yay! enjoy pweez!!!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned this... oh my god i dont even wann think about what would happen... THEREFORE! it belongs to its rightful owner!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

_

* * *

~10 years ago~_

"_Ki-chan! Come on lets go climb that big one next!" Mori called to me cheerfully a small smile gracing his tan face. _

"_I'm coming, Mori-chan!" I called to him, jumping off of the tree and landing on my feet in the tall grass. I ran after him and laughed in the huge field that glistened like gold in the setting sun's rays. I finally caught up to him and we chased each other before tumbling in the tall grass, a gentle breeze ruffling our hair. I shifted so that we were lying next to each other and rested my head on my arms behind my head. _

"_Ne, Mori-chan?" I asked as I gazed up at the giant blue sky above us. _

"_Yes, Ki-chan?" he replied. _

"_Lets stay friends forever, okay?" I said smiling at him as I turned my head to look into his deep black and gray eyes. He smiled and held out a pinky. I linked mine with his and we grinned. _

"_Promise!" we both said together. _

"_Kitama-sama! Kitama-sama, where are you?" a maid's shrill voice called from the large house in the distance. I sat up and he followed suit. _

"_I wonder what's going on?" I wondered out loud and he nodded. We stood at ran back to the house. _

"_Kitama-sama, what on earth have you been doing?" an old maid scolded me as Mori and I walked inside._

"_We were outside playing in the field. Forgive me," I mumbled at her as she took my hand. _

"_You should be! You're grandmother is here to see you and you're a mess! Go inside and greet her, quickly!" she told me as she led the way down the corridor. I looked back at Mori who was left in the open, Japanese style living room. 'I'm sorry!' I mouthed to him and he smiled back at me and gave me the thumbs up in reassurance. I smiled back and followed the maid down the hallway. _

"_Kitama-sama, take off you're shoes when you greet her and-. Have you been listening to what I've been tell you?" she scowled at me. _

"_Ah! Forgive me! Where are we going?" I asked shyly. _

"_You grandmother is here! She's waiting in this room," she said opening to door and bowing before moving aside so that I could enter. My back stiffened as I entered and I bowed as well before making my way to the middle of the mat and sitting before the old woman. _

"_Forgive me, Sezania Obasan. I didn't mean to keep you waiting, I was just playing outside and-," her palm slapped my hard across the cheek and I hit the ground, hard. _

"_Insolent child. How dare you even consider keeping me waiting. You're just like your mother! Disgusting!" _

"_F-forgive me," I mumbled as I bowed on the ground again. _

"_Hah! You are so arrogant! A hopeless case! You'll never make a good heir to the throne! Why my son even bothered marrying that wench of a woman and having you, I have no idea! No matter. My son, has decided that you will be the heir to your mother's throne once she has died. There will be no discussion on this matter,," the old women continued. My eyes widened in shock and fear. I didn't want to become a princess or an heir of any kind. I just wanted to stay here, in Japan with Mori. Just then there was a commotion outside the door and Mori burst through the door. _

"_That's not right! Ki-chan should have the right to choose whether or not she wants to be an heir or not! You don't have the right to tell her what she can or can't-."_

"_Takashi, it's fine. There won't be anymore discussion on the matter, alright? It's fine, really," I said and faked a smile, looking him in the eye. He stopped at three maids came through the door, apologizing profusely. _

'_Mori-chan, please leave while you still can. I don't want you to get hurt on my behalf,' I thought, hoping he would understand. He stood for a moment before standing up straight and apologizing. _

"_I'll see you later, alright? I just need to talk with my grandmother," I said as we looked at each other and he nodded before turning and leaving with the maids. As soon as the door shut, she slapped me again before speaking once more. _

_You are to immediately leave Japan and return to Greece with me to complete your training. Although I have deemed you unworthy of this training, my son has decided that you will be your mother's heir once she has died. We're leaving now. There's no point it staying any longer. I'll give you five minutes to gather anything you need." _

_I nodded and stood, bowing before leaving the room. I avoided the living room and ran back to my room._

~Present Day, Ouran High School~

I sighed as I walked down the long hallway. How long had it been since I had been to Japan? Ten years? I checked my watch once more. 3:37. That meant that school was out. I had just received my new uniform.

~Flashback~

The administrations office secretary handed me a yellow looking package. I looked at it and dropped it, cowering in the corner.

"Ano… are you alright, miss?" the secretary asked.

"That thing… is the girl's uniform? Can I have the boy's please? PLEASE?" I gasped, still in the corner.

"Um, sure. Here you go," she mumbled, handing my another package which I quickly stuffed into my bag.

"Thanks," I said, flashing her a smile. She nodded and handed my class schedule. I was in class 3A. She told me to look around for a bit because school was already over. I nodded and left the room.

~End Flashback~

I continued to walk around the school. My long crimson and black hair was in a loose ponytail that was draped over my left shoulder with my long bangs swept to the right. I wore a black t-shirt with an intricate white rose printed on the front. My faded denim skinny jeans had a few rips in the knees but I didn't mind. My black shoes padded softly on the glistening floor as I pulled my gray jacket tighter around me. What was up with schools and over using their A/C's? I continued to walk along the hallway, opening a few doors along the way. Finally, I reached the end of this particular corridor and saw a sign above the door that read 'Third Music Room'. I shrugged and opened the door.

Rose petals drifted through the air and a chorus of welcomes filled my ears. I stepped through the door and suddenly found myself in the gentle arms of a blond haired boy with sparkling blue eyes.

"Welcome the Host Club, miss. What can I do for you on this fine day?" he asked. I sweat dropped because it was gray and cloudy outside, my least favorite type of weather.

"Um…" was all I could say as I pushed away from him and took in my surroundings. I was in a rather large room with many couches and five handsome young men. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, you must be the new student that just entered class 3A. It's a pleasure to meet you," one of the boys said. He had black hair and glasses and was holding a little black note book.

"Who are you?" to twin boys asked as they approached me, circling around me before coming to a halt in front of my face.

"Uhh…" I'm really slow, aren't I? I still couldn't think of what to say.

"Her name is Kitama-," he was cut off when a door opened and in walked a small boy being carried by a tall dark haired man.

"Sorry, we're late everybody. I just finished my nap," the little boy said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying, her name is Kitama Sashiyumi, age: seventeen, date of birth: November 18, Blood type: O, daughter of Jeremiah Lampertige, the French ambassador, and Evelyn Sashiyumi, Greece's queen," he said. During his speech, the tall, dark haired man's eyes caught mine and we both froze.

'Mori-chan…' I realized as my eyes widened slightly. I quickly looked away and regained composure.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Princess," the blond one said, kissing my hand. I stiffened at Princess but faked a smile for all of them.

"Forgive me, I was at a loss for words. My name is Kitama Sashiyumi. I didn't mean to interrupt something," I said as I bowed slightly.

"Oh, of course not. Forgive me, I forgot my manners. Let me introduce you," the blond one said. He introduced me to all of them, including Mori, who I still hadn't looked at again.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," I faked a smile once more. My eyes were in shadow but I continued to fake the smile for them.

'He probably hates me for leaving with out telling him, if he even remembers me. I doubt he recognizes me now,' I thought to myself and I looked down to the side.

"Is something bothering you, Princess?" Tamaki, I had finally learned his name.

"Don't call me that," I mumbled, not looking up.

"What did you say, Princess?" he asked again.

"I said DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled, glaring up at him, tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. "Ugh… I hate this…" I mumbled again as I turned away, flushed and wiped away my tears.

"Ah…" Tamaki seemed to be lost for words.

"Sorry… I just... I'm sick of people calling me that. It get's on my nerves," I said, apologizing for my actions.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he replied gently.

"It's fine, I don't know why I'm acting like this. I don't usually get all emotional like this," I explained as I wandered over towards a large, glass vase with beautiful rubies set in the side. I backed up a few paces with my hands behind my back, studying the vase carefully. I kept walking backwards before turning around and coming face to face with the twins who were grinning evilly at me. They were about three inches from my face when they suddenly yelled, "BOO!" and nudged me.

Apparently I had been leaning backwards already because I felt myself falling and instinctively, my hands shot out and I did two back flips before skidding on the ground backwards. I thought that I was safe, until a random banana peel appeared out of no where and I slipped and knocked into the ruby vase. I looked up in horror as the vase and its stand tipped over. I managed to grab the stand but the vase shattered when it hit the ground.

"Shit…" I said starring at the broken pieces. "Today just isn't my lucky day is it?" I sighed and ran my hand over my face.

"It shouldn't be a problem for you to pay us back. After all, you are royalty. That will be nine million yen," Kyouya stated.

"Double shit…" I said, still starring at the broken vase.

"Well?" he asked expectantly. "Why don't you just call your father and ask him to pay for it?" he said. I stiffened as I stood up and brushed myself off, not bothering to face them.

"I… I'm not on 'good terms' with **that man** at the moment," I stated curtly.

"Then your mother? The twins asked.

I shook my head. "She and I haven't been in contact with each other for a few years," I replied, looking over at the wall which I had suddenly take a great liking to.

"So… you don't have to money to pay it off?" Hunny asked innocently.

"No… I don't have the money," I replied.

"Well then you'll have to work it off just like Haruhi is doing," Kyouya said as he began to write.

"Wait, WHAT???" Everyone except Kyouya and Mori yelled.

"She'll just work as a host. Apparently, she's a master con-artist," Kyouya replied, glancing my direction. I ignored him and turned to face them.

"Fine, but on one condition," I said.

"Let's hear it," Kyouya replied.

"I get to ask Haruhi a question," I said calmly. He nodded and I sighed before flopping onto a nearby couch.

"Ok, I'm cool then," I said, waving my hand in the air in defeat. "So Haruhi. You're a girl, right?"

"WAH???" All of them screamed except for Mori and Kyouya.

"Uhh… Y-yeah, I am. Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Nah… well apparently not to the girls that come here. To me, yes. But don't worry, I'm promise to keep it a secret," I sighed as I turned over onto my side, looking at the table sadly.

"Oh, um… thank you very much, Sashiyumi-san," she replied quietly.

"Don't bother with the formal shit. It's not like I care anyway. Call me what you want," I mumbled again before sitting up and resting my elbow on my bent knee before propping my head in my hand.

"Ah… okay?" she replied, a little shocked by my language I guessed.

"Well then, let's see what you can do," Kyouya said, while writing in his little book.

"And by that you mean what?" I asked boredly.

"I assume you have your boy's uniform so go get dressed. You'll have to act as a boy so that you can join this club so we have to make sure you're suitable for the job," he replied.

I sighed before standing up and sticking my hands in my pockets and slouching forwards with a slight pout on my face. "Fine. Where do I change?"

The twins pointed to a door at the end of the room and Haruhi offered to show me personally.

"Thanks, Haruhi," I smiled as she closed the door to the room. I sighed and dropped the smile. I pulled off my jacket and dropped it on the ground at my feet. I lifted off my shirt and held it in front of me, stroking it with my fingers before tossing it on the ground as well. I changed into the black pants but stared at the dress shirt in my hands, thinking.

'He hates me, doesn't he? He's so quiet and he never smiles. Was he like that before? Did I do that to him?' I got lost in my gloomy thoughts and didn't hear someone knocking at the door. As the door opened I looked indifferently at the wall in front of me, still thinking.

"Ah! Didn't you hear me asking if you were done?! Put a shirt on!" I looked over at Tamaki who was blushing at the door.

"Oh… sorry…" I mumbled. "Uh, could you leave while I finish changing? I'm in a bra after all and I find this situation just a tiny bit unnerving, if you get what I'm saying?" I said, shooing him out. I reached into my bag and groped around a bit until I found the bandages that I used with my kendo uniform. I quickly wrapped my chest tightly with practiced ease before pulling on my white uniform shirt and the blue blazer.

I sighed. 'Now for my hair… hmm what to do, what to do? Aha! I got it!' I smirked and reached into my bag.

~Back with the host club~

Tamaki was still blushing furiously and starring at the ground as the twins skipped around him is circles and teasing him. Haruhi sighed at the three of them and looked over to see Mori-senpai looking at the ground, his eyes glazed over, his face impassive. At that moment, the door opened and we all looked up to see a crimson haired boy whose hair stopped a little below his ears. His brown eyes were flecked with orange and a little bit of gray that sparkled as he looked over at the window while walking forward and straightening his black tie. He had even and balanced steps and he walked with impassive grace. He stopped in front of us and looked Kyouya in the eye.

"What do you think?" Kitama's voice asked gently.

I'm pretty sure we all gawked at her, apart from Kyouya and Mori.

"H-h-how did you do that???" the twins chorused as they walked around her, inspecting her job.

"Hey, I'm a con-artist. What did you expect?" she replied, shrugging.

"That'll do. Now we have to decided what type you are," Kyouya stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. She sighed, looking out at the window again, her hand fingering a silver ring that rested on a chain around her neck.

"Ne, she looks lonely, right Takashi?" Hunny asked, tugging on Mori-senpai's sleeve. Mori glanced in her direction and nodded.

"So, lonely type? She looks more sad if you ask me. Right, Kaoru?" Hikaru said while looking at her. She apparently wasn't paying us any attention to the conversation because she sighed and looked down at the necklace before returning her gaze back to the window.

"Heart-broken," Tamaki said suddenly. We all turned to look at him and Kyouya nodded.

"So it's between Lonely and Heart-broken?" Kyouya stated, scribbling in his book.

"Hey! How about our idea?" the twins shouted furiously.

"It wasn't relevant so I cut it from the idea list," he replied impassively.

I saw Hunny approaching her and turned to see him tugging on her shirt. She looked down, slightly startled.

"Yes?" she asked and bent down to his height.

"Ne, Kita-chan, are you sad about something?" he asked innocently and she smiled at him, a genuine smile.

"Why do you ask?" she avoided the question.

"Well, you keep looking out that window and you were just playing with that necklace so I just thought you looked lonely," he replied.

"Yeah… I guess I am," she replied, ruffling his hair. "There's someone that I'm missing right now, is all. So don't worry about it, ne?" she smiled forlornly and held her arms out to him for a hug. He smiled and jumped into her arms and she lifted him into the air, twirling on the spot as he rested comfortably on her hip.

~Kitama's POV~

I twirled around in circles and it reminded me of something that I had done with Mori when I was little.

~Flashback~

Mori-chan and I spun happily, our hands linked, as we twirled in circles in the golden field. We let go and we both collapsed onto the ground and I giggled gleefully. Mori-chan remained in silence. He sat up and turned towards the sunset with his knees pulled close to his chest, his arms and chin resting on top of them as he gazed into the distance.

I sat up and crawled towards him. As I sat down, the gray clouds that had been threatening to form rumbled and I looked up as it began to rain over us. I looked over at Mori-chan as he sat and we were soon soaked.

"Mori-chan? Are you alright? What happened? M-Mori-chan… you're crying," I said as I kneeled in front of him, my hands pressed against the sides of his face and bringing his head up to look into my eyes. His tears began to pour freely now as his body began to shake slightly. He pulled his face out of my hands and buried it in his arms, his shoulders shaking even more now, his sobs becoming audible.

"Mori-chan. What's going on? Why, why are you sad?" I asked gently and I stroked his head gently. He looked up at me before I leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. He grabbed the front of my dress and began to cry harder.

"I… I'm scared you're gonna leave me," he mumbled as I hugged him.

"Why?" I stroked his hair gently and my other hand rubbed his back.

"My… my aunt. She died yesterday. She was always so nice to me and she was always there. B-but now… she won't ever come back!" he cried more. "I'm afraid you'll leave me too, Ki-chan," he whispered.

"Mori-chan. Can I tell you something?" he nodded as I pulled back so that he could look me in the eyes, one hand pressed against his cheek. "You and I will always be together, no matter what. Even if I'm not with you, I want you to know that I will always be right here," I placed my other hand over his heart and his hand reached up and covered mine. "You will always be in my heart," I continued taking my other hand and taking his before placing it over my heart. He nodded and his tears thinned and the rain began to pound on our bodies. I smiled and I removed one of my hands, digging in my pocket for something. I pulled it out and reached forward, clipping the necklace around his neck so that the locket hung over his heart. "There. Now you'll always have a part of me with you." He smiled slightly and we hugged again before he gave me a small package that he told me to open later when I was alone. When I did, I found a tiny silver ring that hung on a silver chain. I smiled and put it on, vowing to keep it with me always.

~End Flashback~

"Kita-chan, you're crying! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Hunny asked and I realized that I had stopped spinning and tears were leaking from my eyes. My voice hitched in my throat and I could only smile and wrap my arms around his small form, burying my face into his shoulder. He patted my head gently until I stopped crying.

"S-sorry," sniffle. "I was just thinking about something that made me happy. I'm just sad that I couldn't be there now, reliving the experience. I didn't even realize that I was crying!" I smiled at him and he giggled.

"It's okay! Do you want some cake? Cake always makes me feel better!" I laughed and put him down.

"Sure, I'd love some," he said, taking his small hand in mine as he guided me over to a table.

* * *

**Kara: YAY! It's done! OMG! ITS OVER 4000 WORDS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (gawks at number of words)**

**Kitama: shuttup please. you're being rude to the readers...**

**Kara: AH! forgive me, Your Highness! (gets wacked on the head for the your highness remark) owie... **

**Kitama: deal with it. **

**Kara: nyway... thx 4 readin! i hope ya like it! R/R pweez! bai bai!!!**


	2. Who knew snakes liked to chew on spears?

**Kara: yes! like 5000 words! THATS A RECORD! I"M SOOOOO HAPPY! YAYAYAYAYAY! (gets hit in the back of the head with a wooden chair)**

**Kitama: Shuttup! You just like torturing me in this story! UR EVIL!!! (glares daggers at the author)**

**Kara: i'm so happy i was able to finish this so soon! yay! (totally ignored the daggers that were sent in her direction)**

**Disclaimer: no i don't own it although it would be nice... i'd give Mori-chan more screen time!**

* * *

~Kitama's POV~

"Mmmm… Oh my god that cake was AWESOME! Thank you Hunny-chan!!!" I yelled with my arms around him in a huge bear hug, spinning him around and around in circles. I tossed him up into the air before catching him again and he laughed happily shouting "Again, again, again!" I finally put him back on the ground and ruffled his hair. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone to check the time. 4:57. "Shit, man how the hell did like an hour go by that fast? Anyway, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, ne? I got to go, sorry," I said apologetically to Hunny and he smiled.

"Ah, before you leave, we've decided on two choices for you type. Lonely or Heart-broken, which do you prefer?" Kyouya asked, his eyes never leaving his book.

I smiled slightly and looked out the window again. "Lonely fits best, I think," I replied. "I'll go change then."

I emerged from the room carrying my bag with all of my stuff in it. I had my hand stuck in one of the pockets of the bag and my brows were knitted together in frustration.

"Ugh, where the hell is it? I coulda sworn I put it in here this morning," I mumbled before feeling the smooth texture of my ipod. "Sweeeeet! I found it!" I cheered and pulled out my black nano complete with white and red headphones. I put them in my ears and began to blast _Bleed American_ by Jimmy Eat World. "I'll see ya guys tomorrow! Bai bai!" I yelled as I danced to the song and left the room, doing a little skip hop/dance thingy down the hallway to the beat of the song.

"Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt. Our hearts littering the topsoil, tune in and, we can get the last call…" I sang softly as I exited the school grounds and began to walk down the street. The song ended and my ears perked up as I heard a few low voices from behind me a ways off. I caught a few words that sounded something like "Hey, she's kinda… yeah lets go… alright, score!... This'll be a piece of…" before the next song came on. It was _Your Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I quickened my pace just a little, hoping to loose them around the next corner. I felt someone grab my arm and yank me back and as I turned I punched them in the ribs and I heard a loud crack. The man howled in pain and suddenly I was surrounded and someone had me in a chokehold.

'Shit… shit shit shit! What the hell am I gonna do?' I was mentally freaking out as I was dragged into a dark alleyway. Someone had covered my mouth and nose with their hand and it was getting hard to breathe. My vision was getting blurry.

_When I see your smile, _

_Tears run down my face. _

Music filled my ears as I began to grow weaker.

'no… No! This wasn't happening!' I could only make out blurry shapes now and my knees were getting weak. A sudden burst of energy cleared my energy temporarily and I kicked the man holding me where-the-sun-don't-shine and heard him yell. I broke away from him and backed away from them only to find that I was against a wall. I counted five men including the one I had just kicked and was now crying on the ground. Two of them pulled out knives while the other two lunged forward and grabbed my arms and held me still.

"Drop the cash and we promise not to hurt you… much," one of the men sneered down at me. I spit in his face and he cursed swinging the knife at me which I managed to avoid mostly. It sliced my right cheek and I winced and the blood seeped out of the cut. The other one took a swipe at me, too, and it connected with my shoulder and left a deep cut.

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul. _

_And I know I'll find deep inside me, _

_I can be the one. _

I cried out in pain before biting my lip to stifle the noise. The one that I had kicked had finally gotten up and punched me in the stomach. I coughed and blood was fresh in my mouth as I snarled at him.

"Bastards. Go rot in hell!" I said angrily spitting at their faces again.

"You little whore! You're gonna pay for that!" the one in the middle yelled as he raised the knife over his head to administer the final blow. I looked away, shutting my eyes, awaiting pain, agony, anything. But it never came.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all, _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven. _

I looked up when I heard three loud thuds. I looked up and realized that my vision was blurry again. I could make out one tall figure who was glaring at the two men still holding me. He said something along the lines of "Let go of her, now." In a deep voice and the two men scampered away. I staggered slightly from the loss of blood and I fell, landing on something warm and firm. It wrapped around me. I looked up and I could see his face.

"M-Mori-chan…" I said softly my hand trying to reach for his face, to hold him, to hug him again, to be with him and stay with him, but he faded into black.

_Cause I'm here for you,_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay. _

I could hear voices around me. I scrunched my eyebrows in an annoyed way before beginning to blink my eyes open. I could make out seven shapes around me and I seemed to be in a bed. As my vision cleared, I realized it was actually the host club around me and I sat up a little too quickly and winced as pain shot through my arm. "Ow… shit," I mumbled as my head began to feel dizzy.

"Kitama-san, are you alright?" Kyouya asked calmly.

"Princess, princess, please answer us!" Tamaki said overdramatically and I scowled.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me princess?" I grumbled at him and he smiled.

"Kita-chan, Kita-chan! Are you gonna be okay now?" Hunny asked from next to me. I smiled down at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay now. Don't worry, Hunny-chan," I said.

"Can you remember what happened?" Haruhi asked.

"Umm… I remember leaving school and I know I was attacked by those pervs and they had knives but apart from that, no," I said looking at my hands.

"Those men attacked you and dragged you into an alleyway. I don't know what would have happened if Mori-senpai hadn't acted when he did," Tamaki said and my eyes flickered towards Mori in surprise before taking in my surroundings.

"Hey, wait… How the HELL did I get in my apartment?" I yelled at them, wincing once more.

"I looked it up and we told the landlady what had happened. Haruhi patched you up as best she could but you should probably go to the doctor…" he trailed off as I shook my head.

"Nah, I don't really need to. I'll be fine, I swear," I said looking up at them. They all had doubtful looks on their faces. I sighed.

"Look," I said stubbornly. "I'll be fine. Trust me, I've been through much worse than this. I really appreciate what you've done for me even if I just met you so thank you, but you can leave now. I'll be okay by tomorrow I just need some rest," I mumbled. The twins sighed and left the room silently, followed by Kyouya and Tamaki, Haruhi followed after them with Hunny right on her heels. I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest, draping my arms over them.

"Thanks… I didn't mean to cause you any trouble," I said, looking away. He nodded before leaving. I sighed, lying back on my pillows.

_Use me as you will,_

_Pull my strings just for the thrill, _

_And I know I'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning grey. _

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven! _

~Dream~

"Mori-chan, you're so good at this! I've only beat you once this entire time!" I laughed happily while wiping away the sweat on my face with a towel. He laughed along.

"What are you talking about? You're really good! Almost as good as I am! But I've been practicing for longer than you have so I'm sure you're gonna do fine!" he replied, sitting down in the grass.

"Judo sure is hard…" I sighed as I leaned backwards and put all my weight onto my hands that rested behind me. He smiled quietly. "You're really flexible though. So I'm sure you'll be good. You should try Kendo, too. You'd probably be good at anything you tried. Hey, don't laugh, I'm serious!" he said and gave me a noogie as I chuckled.

"Ah! Mori-chan! S-stop! Ahahaha! You, you're tickling me! Ahahahaha!" I laughed and rolled on the ground as he tickled me. I felt tears of joy falling down my cheeks and he stopped when he was lying next to me on his side, his face looking me in the eye as he smiled.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee-**

**SMASHTHUD…**

I sat up and rubbed my face, moving my arm gingerly. I looked over at my alarm clock only to find that it was no longer on my bed side table. I looked around and saw it on the floor, on its side, across the room.

"Oh… woops?" I said as I hopped out of bed and headed towards the shower. After completing my morning bathroom routine which consisted of showering, brushing my hair, etc., I walked back into my room and rummaged around in my bag until I found my uniform. I quickly put it on, along with my bandages for my chest and for the newly acquired injuries, remembering my dream. I had been six and a half and Mori had been a little more than a year older than me. It had been one of my favorite days. I had beaten Mori five times later that day. Of course, he probably let me win on purpose but it had made me feel so proud. I returned back to the bath room and pulled out my pins and clips along with a bit of styling gel and that hard hair stuff. After five minutes, I admired my hair in the mirror. It was just below my ears and was a deep crimson color. I smiled and headed to the kitchen in my condo, popping a piece of toast into the toaster. After a few minutes it dinged and I pulled it out, juggling it slightly due to the heat before spreading my butter onto it and sticking it in my mouth. I turned to look at the microwave's clock and it read 7:16. I grabbed a water bottle and a bento that I had made the previous day, along with my bag the held my ipod, cell phone, money, etc. and left the condo, locking the door behind me.

~At school~

I entered the first classroom and approached the teacher who smiled kindly at me.

"Hello, you must be the new student, Kitama Sashiyumi-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hinata Kajimuri. I'm your Japanese History Teacher. If you could please introduce yourself to the class?" she motioned towards the other students. I shoved my hand in my pocket and smiled while running a hand carefully through my hair. "Hey, my name's Kitama Sashiyumi. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we can become good friends," I said.

"Thank you. Please take the seat next to Katoro-san. Katoro-san, could you raise your hand please?" a timid looking brunette raised her hand in the third row and I flashed a smile her way as I made my way towards the empty seat by the window. She blushed and looked down at her desk again.

'Wow, she actually thinks I'm a guy? This is kinda cool!' I thought to myself. The next few classes passed by quickly with Hunny and Mori in all of them to keep me occupied. I was just about to drift off into daydream lala land when the lunch bell rang loudly causing me to jump slightly. Almost everyone jumped out of their chairs and ran towards the door. Hinata stayed to wait until the crowd had dispersed at the door so I had a little time to chat.

"Hello, Kajimuri-san, right? My name is Kitama Sashiyumi. It's nice to meet you," I said apparently dazzling her with another one of my smiles.

"H-hello. It's wonderful to meet you, Sashiyumi-san!" she said nervously.

"Ah, ah, ah! No need for formalities! You can call me by my first name if you prefer, after all, we are friends now, aren't we?" I said winking. She blushed even more and nodded furiously.

"O-Of course!" she replied.

"Kita-chan! Kita-chan, lets go to lunch!" Hunny said popping up out of no where.

"Hello, Hunny-san. It's wonderful to see you again," Hinata said timidly. Hunny nodded and smiled at her.

"Hey, Hunny-chan," I said smiling. "Well, Kajimuri-san, I have to go. It was wonderful getting to meet such a kind you lady such as yourself. If you'll excuse me," I said and grabbing my bento, walked away with Hunny's arms wrapped around my neck, his weight resting on my hip as I walked. I joined Mori in the hallway as Hunny directed me and we walked to lunch in silence. When we arrived in the cafeteria, we found that it was REALLY full but we managed to find the rest of the host club at a table and squeeze into our seats. We ate lunch quickly and the rest of the day passed by quickly.

As soon as the bell rang, Hunny ran up to me and pulled me out of the room with Mori and we ran towards the Third Music Room. He opened the door and dragged me in.

"Yay! We're here! Hooray!" he said happily. He yawned. "Ne, Takashi. I'm tired now. Can you come tuck me in?" he said sleepily rubbing his eyes. I sweat dropped.

'Wow… he still takes naps??? Dude I totally envy him!' I mind pouted if that's even possible. I walked over to a couch and was about to flop down when the twins came out of no where (wow people here seem to do that a lot) and yelled "BOO" again right next to my ears causing me to yell and fall forwards onto my face. They sniggered as I stood up, and evil aura appearing around me. I turned to face them and grinned evilly.

"I'll give you five seconds to run as far away as possible before I kill you…" I began to laugh evilly. The looked scared. "Five…"

"Wait you're actually serious??? AHHHHHH!" they screamed like little girls as the ran and hid in the corner clutching each other.

I covered my mouth with my hand but I couldn't hold back my laughter at their stupidity and I began to laugh hysterically, flopping onto the couch. The two twins glanced at each other and smirked evilly before running across the room, leaning over the couch and starring down at me as I laughed.

"H-hey, guys. Hehehe… What, what are you hehehe doing? AHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NO STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP THE EVIL TICKLING! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled and I began to laugh even harder as they tickled me. Tears began to grow in my eyes and soon they were rolling down my cheeks, soaking into the pillow.

~Mori's POV~

I looked over at her as the twins tickled her and I saw her tears, gliding down her cheeks and landing on the pillow.

~Flashback~

I heard a giggle from the bedroom and a quietly opened the door. She was under the blankets, I could see her moving slightly. I smiled as I crept towards her as silently as possible. When I was at the edge of the bed, I leaned over and began tickling her. She giggled and laughed until finally I ended up on the bed tickling the living daylights out of here. She had tears streaming down her cheeks but she was smiling with joy and she laughed until we both collapsed onto the bed together and she yawned, snuggling up next to me. My eyes closed slowly as I, too drifted into sleep, a smile still present on my face.

~End Flashback~

A smile slipped across my face before vanishing once more. I doubt she recognizes me. After all, it's been years since she left. We haven't spoken since. I sighed and looked back at her. She had grown taller and she had kept her hair long, the way I had like it as a child. I looked away.

~Kitama's POV~

"Alright, everyone, here are the costumes for today now go change. Boys on the right and you two ladies can go to the left," Kyouya stated blandly as he handed each of us a package.

"Uh… mind telling us what the theme is for today?" Haruhi asked him. He smirked.

"Egyptian style. The workers should be arriving in about five minutes with the sand and the statues so please try to stay out of their way, alright?" he instructed. We all nodded and headed to our respective changing rooms. I closed the door and immediately pulled off my blazer and unbuttoned my shirt, dropping them by my bag. I ripped open the package and pulled out a simple white tunic that ended just above my knees with a light brown leather strap that went around my waist. I wore several gold bracelets on each arm, along with a thin gold necklace. I also had a few anklets on. It also came with a flute and I instantly knew that I was the snake charmer.

"Sweet! I'm the snake charmer! Rock on!" I said ecstatically. I looked over at Haruhi and she was in an even simpler off white tunic and I could tell that she was either a servant or a peasant. She had two gold bangles for her left arm and three anklets for her right leg. We quickly changed into our outfits before exiting the room.

Tamaki was obviously the Pharaoh. He was wearing a white tunic that was decorated with beads and pleats. He wore a golden headdress and had various amounts of jewelry around his neck, ankles, wrists, and waist. He wore leather sandals.

Before I could observe anyone else, Hikaru and Kaoru pushed me and Haruhi into the room again and shut the door.

"We have to do make-up now, girls!" they said together. They told us to close our eyes and led us to our chairs. When we were finally allowed to open them, we both had black eyeliner on our eyes, although I had more on me due to me "rank". They led us out of the room and Tamaki instantly glomped us both yelling about how beautiful his two daughters were and yada yada yada… When I finally was released from his grip, I was able to identify what each member's role was. Kyouya was obviously the scribe, Mori a palace guard and Hunny, the prince that he guarded, Hikaru and Kaoru where priests, Haruhi a servant, and me, a snake charmer.

They floor was covered with white sand that slipped from my toes as I walked barefoot across the room towards the window which now had white linen drapes. The sun's warm rays shone through them and I smiled as I watched the people in the courtyard below. I turned around and took in the rest of the room. There were small palm trees scattered across the room, along with statues and I giant throne upon which Tamaki sat happily.

"Stations everyone! We're opening in two minutes," Kyouya called and we all gathered by the throne. I had my flute tucked in my belt as I approached the throne. We stood in this order. Tamaki in the giant throne, to his left was Hunny and behind him was Mori. Kyouya stood next to him on the right and I was next to him, holding my flute in my hands. In front of us, on the gold steps that had magically appeared out of no where, were the twins, who knelt, facing the center. Haruhi was at the bottom of the steps holding a rag.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One…" the twins counted down before the doors opened.

"Welcome," we all called in unison as the ladies spilled into the room excitedly.

"Ah, it's Tamaki-sama!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Oh, everyone looks so amazing!"

Girls swooned before us and I sweat dropped.

'Wow… who knew?'

I headed to my designated spot, a large blanket that was spread over the soft sand and shaded by a palm tree. To the side of it was a large pot. Three girls headed over in my direction and I bowed to them causing them to blush madly.

"Please, sit," I whispered in their ears and they complied instantly. I sat down in front of them and picked up the pot and placed it between us. "I am merely a humble snake charmer, but I hope you will stay close to me. I would appreciate it greatly."

"Oh, of course, Kitama-sama!"

"We'll never leave your side!"

"Oh, never ever!"

The three girls gazed up at me with wondering eyes.

'Wow… this is awkward…'

"Please, if you will, bless me with your names," I said.

"I'm Sakuya Hitijime," the curly haired brunette answered, her blue eyes sparkling.

"My name is Hana Mibu," the blond one next to her smiled brightly. I turned to face the third girl and saw that it was Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata, it's wonderful to see you again," I smiled and kissed all of they're hands.

'OH MY GOD THIS IS STARTING TO CREEP ME OUT!' I cringed mentally.

"My name is Kitama Sashiyumi, the Lonely type. I am truly blessed to be in your presence, my fair ladies," I introduced myself and they all blushed again.

"So, Kitama-sama, you're the snake charmer right? Is there a real snake in that pot?" Sakuya asked.

I faltered slightly before smiling.

"Let's find out, shall we?" I replied, avoiding the question. I reached forward and lifted the top off the pot. A dark brown king cobra stuck its head out of the pot and set its beady eyes on me.

'Oh, of course there's a real snake in the pot, what was I thinking?' I sweat dropped. These idiots really liked to think outside the box. I faked a smile and raised the flute to my mouth. I played a gentle tune the snake began to sway back and forth, until finally, its eyes seemed to glaze over and I knew it was safe. I ended the song and placed the flute on the mat next to me before extending my hand towards the snake.

"Oh, be careful, Kitama-sama!" Hinata called.

"That's a king cobra, aren't they poisonous?" Hana mused.

"Please take care, Kitama-sama!" Sakuya cautioned.

It began to move forward and all three of the girls gasped as it slowly wound its way up my arm, over the back of my shoulders and onto my other arm.

"No need to worry, he seems friendly enough. Would you like to touch him?" I asked politely. All three of them shook their heads and I smiled understandingly.

To be totally honest, I wasn't really a big fan of poisonous snakes, especially, cobras. I didn't mind if the touched me and were calm and stuff but if they were mad, I got really freaked out. That's why I was glad that I had been to Egypt and watched a snake charmer before. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be in this room at the moment.

The snake slithered off of my right arm and was still partly on my left arm when I looked away from it.

"So, Kitama-sama, what are your favorite subjects in school?" Sakuya asked.

"Hmm… I really like Japanese History and Geography. Modern Literature, too," I replied. The snake slithered off of my arm and over back into the pot which I promptly placed the lid back on.

"Oh! Mori-senpai likes Japanese History and Geography, too!" Sakuya replied.

"Yeah, and I think that Kaoru likes Modern Literature as well," Hana smiled.

"Really?" this news surprised me. I hadn't realized the Mori and I had so much in common.

"Yeah. It's kind of cool, isn't it?" Hinata asked.

"Yes it is!" Hana said happily and Sakuya nodded. I smiled back at them and looked out the window. I sighed sadly.

"Is something the matter, Kitama-sama?" Hinata asked quietly.

"No, I just feel so blessed to be with all of you beautiful ladies. I'm still in shock," I smiled at them and they all blushed. I heard a small clattering noise and turned to see the pot lid on the ground next to it.

"Oh my, the lid fell off," Hana said.

'Thanks for stating the obvious…'

One glance inside and I jumped to my feet, scanning the floor.

"What's the matter, Kitama-sama," Sakuya asked from the floor.

"The snake… where is it?" I asked worriedly looking at them. All of them blushed. "Please stay here, I'll go look for it, alright?" I said smiling again and they nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I say a flash of dark brown on the top of the stairs that led to the throne.

'CRAP!' I sprinted over the to the side of the platform that held the throne (note: it's like ten feet high) and jumped, grabbing the edge before pushing off of the wall and swinging up backwards. I steadied myself and dashed towards Tamaki.

"Tamaki!" I yelled as the snake reached the top of the stairs and reared towards his frozen form. I dove into a roll and landed in between him and the pissed off cobra.

The three girls that I was with cried out and Hinata and Sakuya clutched each other while Hana yelled, "Kitama-sama, look out!"

It lunged forward and I cringed backwards, holding my arm in front of my face.

Suddenly, I felt something warm and a shadow fell over me. The cobra was a foot from my face with the long, metal shaft of a spear in its mouth, locking its jaw.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked and I looked up to see Mori leaning over me, his spear held in two hands.

I couldn't answer, I was too shocked. My body was shaking slightly and I guess there were tears in my eyes because I felt something wet sliding down my cheek.

"Sashiyumi-san…" he said, looking down at me. I still couldn't respond. For some strange reason, my body wouldn't move. "Ki-chan?" he asked in a quieter voice. My shaking stopped and my tears began to double as I looked up into his face, worry reflected in his eyes.

"M-Mori-chan…" I managed to mumble and turned sideways. I heard the spear clatter on the ground as he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled my head into his shoulder. I grabbed the front of his shirt and my body shook slightly as we sat for a moment in silence. Suddenly, noise erupted around the room from all of the female guests.

"Oh, that was so frightening!"

"Kitama-sama was so brave, standing between Tamaki-sama and that snake!"

"Kitama-sama, are you alright?"

"Aw, look at them! They're so cute!"

"Mori-senpai is so strong!"

So on, so forth. Mori finally pulled back and looked me in the eye. I looked at him, wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"Thank you, Mori-chan," I sniffled.

"Ah… It's alright," he replied.

"You sure?" I mumbled, looking up with wide eyes.

"Un. You missed a tear on your cheek," he said, reaching up to wipe it away with his thumb.

There was a HUGE eruption of "Awwws" and "That's so sweet" as well as a few "They're so cute!". We both looked up and noticed everybody looking at us, sitting on the platform.

'Wow… these people must have really sick minds…' I sweat dropped at the girls all blushing.

He sighed and stood up, extending an hand for me to take which I did and stood up, looking around.

"Oh! What happened to the…" I turned around and saw the cobra happily chewing on the metal spear's handle. I sweat dropped again, "snake…"

"Apparently, he likes to chew on things…" Kyouya stated, popping up out of no where.

"What the heck! Stop doing that!!!" I yelled, my cheeks flushed. He pushed up his glasses and turned away, writing something down in his little black book. I sighed. This had turned out to be a really weird day.

* * *

**Kara: YAY! isn't it WONDERFUL??? SAY YES!!! **

**Kitama: dude, take a friggin chill pill (shoves pill into author's mouth)**

**Kara: (swallows) hey... that was pretty good... CAN I HAVE ANOTHER ONE???**

**Kitama: (sweat drops) uh... no?**

**Kara: (pouts in a corner and starts growing little mushrooms)**

**Kitama: ok? anyway please R/R! Sorry about the language! I BLAME HER! (points at Kara)**

**Kara: Huh? (pointing to self) me?**

**Kitama: yes you. now say bai before i beat you over the head with another chair (holding wooden chair above head threateningly)**

**Kara: OK BAI! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS I GOT FROM YOU READERS! YAY! HERE! HAVE COOKIES!!! BAI BAI NOW!!! (waves)**


	3. Forgoten Happiness

**Kara; hehe i added a little surprise. and no, Mori actually acts like that. he's not ooc. but only when he's tired/wakes up. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

~Kitama's POV three days later~

"Ne, Hunny-chan, am I allowed to join other clubs, apart from this one?" I asked as I ate another fork-full of strawberries.

"Of course, Kita-chan! Why, which club do you want to join? Which one, which one, which one???" he asked excitedly as he bounced up and down in his chair. I smiled while sweat dropping at his hyper antics. It's still really hard for me to believe he's a senior, in the same class as me!

"Uh… I was thinking the Kendo club, or the Art club. I'm not sure. I was also considering Judo, but I've done all of them before so I can't decided which one I want to pursue," I said putting a finger to my chin while looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"UWA!" big pink flowers surrounded him as he smiled in surprise. "You like Kendo and Judo, Kita-chan? So do I! Takashi is a national champion in Kendo, and my family is renowned for its Kendo!" he squealed excitedly.

"Really? That's cool, I suppose. I think I might join Art though. I haven't been able to spend enough time painting due to my, uhh… busy schedule. That's for helping me decide though! I might even stop by those clubs to try them out, if you want," I smiled and Hunny. He nodded before stuffing his face full of cake.

'Oh… my… god… how can he not be the size of a friggin elephant right now??? All he ever eats is CAKE!!!' I thought as I looked away, an exasperated look on my face.

"Actually, Chika-chan would probably get mad if he found out you're friends with me," he sighed, a cute little depressed look on his face.

"Aww, how come? Who's Chika-chan?" I asked.

"He's Hunny-senpai's little brother," the twins stated from behind me.

"Oh. Then how come he doesn't like Hunny-chan?"

"He finds his eating habits quite disturbing," they replied, shrugging.

"Doesn't everyone?" I muttered, sweat dropping.

"Eh??? I scare you when I eat cake, Kita-chan???" Hunny exclaimed, tears in his eyes as he stuck out his lip, putting on THE WORLD'S CUTEST PUPPY DOG FACE EVER!!! How could I resist the amazing cuteness???

"Aww, of course not! Your brother is just a dorkwod for not thinking it's adorable when you stuff your face full of cake! Not in a bad way, of course!" I said and he smiled brightly, jump tackling me onto the floor and hugging the living daylights out of me.

"Ah… Hu-Hunny-chan… I can't… can't breathe… leggo of meeeeeeeeeeee!" I squeaked before someone picked me up and put me on my feet. I turned and smiled and Mori's stoic-faced expression. "Thanks! Although I didn't get the human leach off, it's much better standing up!" I giggled as I looked down and saw Hunny latched onto my body.

"Kita-chan, I'm a leach! I'll never let go!" he giggled as he looked up at me.

"So, have you decided what club you would like to join, Kitama?" Kyouya asked from the couch next to me.

"Umm… I think I'll be joining the Art club but I'll make sure to visit all of the other ones, too," I said. "I'm gonna go get some more instant coffee." I began to walk across the room, Hunny still attached to me. After boiling the water and mixing it into the coffee mix, I headed back into the room, Hunny STILL hugging me. I went and sat down on a couch and drank my coffee with a face void of emotion. I was reminiscing about the past again (sigh).

Hunny looked up into my face, waving a hand in front of my eyes. He tugged on my shirt and unlatched himself from my body, jumping up and down in front of me, kneeling next to me on the couch and playing with my hair before he finally got tired out and sat, defeated at my side on the couch, starring at the ground. I, however, was too busy being lost in my own thoughts to notice any of this going on, although the rest of the club members had taken notice of my sudden solemn appearance.

~FLASHBACK YAY!!!~

"Hurry up, you stupid girl, you'll make us late for the plane! Get in the car this instant!" my grandmother hissed at me, yanking my arm towards the awaiting limo.

"No! I can't! Not without saying goodbye first! Let go! I have to say goodbye to Mori-chan! Let go of me! Mori-chan! Mori-chan, HELP!" I was screaming at her, crying for Mori to come and rescue me from her cruel smile, her harsh words, her hard slaps.

"Get in the car!" she yelled and shoved me into the car, slamming the door and locking it from the outside.

"No, NO! Let me out! Mori-chan! Mori-chan, help me! Don't let her take me away! I don't want to leave! No!!!" I was kneeling by the locked door, pounding my fists against the black tinted windows, screaming for help.

"Drive," I heard my grandmother's stern voice order the diver from the front seat, her door slamming shut.

"Mori!!! MORI HELP ME!!! Don't leave me, Mori! No!!!" I screamed, pounding harder until my hands were bruised, as the car began to pull out of the driveway. I caught a glimpse of the front door opening and saw his face as his petrified and hurt expression was burnt onto the back of my eyelids, so that every time I closed my eyes, his sorrowful expression was all that I saw. He saw the car and ran out into the driveway barefoot, splashing in the puddles that had formed over the cobblestone driveway. I could see his eyes beginning to tear and I could see his mouth moving but I couldn't hear him.

"Mori! Mori, help! No! MORI! Don't let them take me!!!" I screamed more, tears pouring from my eyes as I began pounding again, ignoring the pain that spread through my arms like wild fire. As we drove farther and farther away, I realized that it was useless. I would never see Mori again. I didn't even get to say goodbye one last time. I pressed my bruised hand against the freezing window, my last attempt to reach out to him.

"Mori-chan… please don't forget about me, okay?"

~End Flashback~

"..itama… Kitama? Are you alright? Come on, please wake up!" a voice called. I blinked at the bright light and opened my eyes to see Haruhi's face above mine.

"What the- agh! What that hell? Why does my head hurt so much?" I said, wincing as I tried to sit up and massaged my head gently.

"Ahhh…" the twins backed up a few steps, holding their hands up like they were surrendering.

I turned to glare at them. "What did you do?" I growled.

"Well, you weren't moving, so we thought we would poke you to see if you were still awake or not and you kinda tipped over and hit your head…" they trailed off as I glowered at them.

"You hit your head on the table. That's why you have a headache," Haruhi finished. I sighed angrily, massaging my temples in irritation as I stood up, wobbling a little at first, before balancing myself and walking away towards the window.

'Ugh… I've gotta stop drifting off and taking a little stroll down memory lane so often. It's gonna get me in trouble one day,' I sighed silently, glaring out the window. It was raining outside again. Great. It totally made my mood worse.

"Positions, please. We open it four minutes," Kyouya called and we all moved over towards the door.

Tamaki was in the middle (as always), Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny on his right, and me, Haruhi, and the twins on his left.

The doors opened and we all chorused a warm welcome as all of the guests flooded in. I headed over to a table and two girls followed me over.

I pulled out both of their chair, smiling at them gently. "Hello, my name is Kitama Sashiyumi. It's a pleasure to meet you. May I have the pleasure of knowing both of your names?" They both blushed.

"M-My name is Saki Hanime. You can call me Saki, though," the petite brunette with green eyes replied.

"I'm Sora Hitako. It's nice to meet you," the black haired girl replied. She had brilliant blue eyes.

"It's wonderful to meet you both," I replied and sat down in the remaining chair.

"So, you're the new host, Lonely Type, am I correct?" Sora asked curiously. She was defiantly bold.

"Yes, you are indeed correct. The rest of the group helped me choose which I was," I replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you live before you came here?" Sora asked.

"Not at all! I used to live in Greece. My mother is there. She wanted me to see the world however, so I went to France for about a week before I transferred here," I replied, my finger on my chin in thought. She nodded.

"Um… why are you the Lonely Type?" Saki asked, looking down nervously. I gave a small smile, glad that someone had asked. It had been a while since I had told the story.

"When I was young, I used to live here, in Japan. However, my grandmother took me away from my friends and family to go and live in Greece and train in the royal palace since my mother is of the royal blood line. This is the first time I've been back in ten years. I haven't had many friends since I left Japan due to my moving from country to country," I sighed, looking towards the window. "The truth is, I was forced to leave Japan and my best friend. I wasn't even allowed to say goodbye…" I looked down at the table, closing my eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such difficult memories for you," Saki said, her eyes wide, her voice truly filled with sorrow.

"No, it's fine! I'm glad you asked, actually. I haven't spoken with anyone about my past in such a long time. It really helped me ease my growing guilt. I've never been able to recover from that hurt expression on their face when I left," I said and I smiled up at her again. "Please, ask me anything you want about my past. I really don't mind!"

"That's so sad. Why would your grandmother do that?" Sora pondered.

"She doesn't like me. Her son was married when he met my mother and I suppose she became his mistress. She hates my mother as well, but she mostly directs her fury at me," I replied, sighing. I never did understand why she hated me so much. It was her fault. "She was the one that arranged his marriage so she is somewhat to blame." They both nodded.

"You almost always look like you're searching for something when you gaze outside the window. Is there something you're searching for in particular?" Sora asked.

"I'm looking for someone," I replied simply.

"Have you found them yet?" Saki questioned. I smiled mischievously.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. I have met someone, though. And they remind me of that person that I'm looking for. There's just a shadow of that person, but it's there," I replied, tilting my head to the side and smiling pleasantly. They both blushed shyly and smiled back.

"Kita-chan, Kita-chan!" Hunny bounced over happily and jumped into my arms. "Do you want to come eat cake with me and Takashi?"

I smiled and looked back at my guests who were freaking out over Hunny and his cuteness.

"Would you mind switching tables with me?" The both said that they wouldn't mind and I flashed them a grateful smile which they both blushed at, AGAIN.

'Ugh the whole blush every time I smile thingy is getting kinda old… Is this what I have to do everyday???' I grumbled inwardly.

We went over to two large couches across from each other with a table in the middle.

"My ladies…" I motioned them to sit on one couch, bowing slightly. They both smiled and sat next to four other guests already seated. They all giggled excitedly and said hello. I went around the table and sat in between Mori and Hunny, who was bouncing excitedly.

"What kind of cake do you, Kita-chan?" Hunny asked. I thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Umm… I think I'll have strawberry! It's one of my favorites," I replied smiling down at him as little pink flowers appeared in the air around him and he smiled brightly.

"Really? REALLY, REALLY??? It's my favorite kind of cake, too! YAY!" he jumped up and hugged me tightly. I laughed and hugged him back while sweat dropping. He hugs people WAY too much…

We finished our cake (yeah the customers got some too) and I yawned tiredly. I forgot to mention this earlier but eating cake makes me tired. Hunny yawned too and he rubbed his sleepy eyes, looking up at me.

"Kita-chan, are you tired, too? I didn't get to take my nap today because I wanted to get here extra early but now I'm really, really tired. Would it be okay if I napped for just a little while?" he turned to ask the customers who all sighed at his cute little face and nodded vigorously. He looked back up at me.

"Can I sleep in your lap, Kita-chan?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. AWWWWWW! HE'S JUST TOO CUTE!!! I smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"Sure," he smiled before resting his head in my lap and bringing his legs up onto the couch and curling up, snuggling with Usa-chan. I stoked a hand through his hair for a little while before letting it rest on hi shoulder. I yawned again. Dang now I'm really getting tired. But I can't leave, Hunny's sleeping in my lap! I looked down at his sleeping face again and had to hold back a huge AWWW at his cuteness!!! My eyes were getting tired and I yawned again, my brain feeling a little fuzzy.

"I… I think I'm getting tired. Sorry, ladies… I… I'm just so tired from eating… all… that yummy… straw… strawberry cake…" finally I nodded off and my head rested on Mori's shoulder.

~Haruhi's POV~

I looked over at the sudden quiet coming from Hunny's table and saw that Hunny was sleeping in Kitama's lap. Her eyes looked tired and she was yawning. She finally muttered something and her head rested on Mori-senpai's shoulder. He looked down at them and I think a saw a small smile. I blinked and looked closer. No, it was just his stoic expression as usual. Maybe it was the trick of a light. I sighed and looked back over at my guests who where admiring the sleeping duo.

"Hey, can we borrow Haruhi for a moment?" the twins sauntered up to our table and both my guests nodded. I stood up and followed them over to Kyouya. We stood in front of his table. Apparently, his guests had already left. There was a moment of silence, apart from Kyouya's typing on his laptop.

"…Are they asleep?" he asked out of the blue. Tamaki had drifted over as well. We nodded. "Good, I'm glad that it worked, I've been trying to develop that sleeping powder for quite a while now." I anime fell before standing up and glaring at him incredulously.

"You mean you put them to sleep???" I asked.

"Yes, I tested it by putting some on the strawberry cake that they ate. Mori-senpai should be drifting off right about now. He said, looking up at us and pushing up his glasses. "I must report my success to my father." He looked back at the laptop and began typing again.

'God, he really is the Shadow King,' I thought.

"Ah… there he goes," the twins stated, watching Mori-senpai's head tilt to the side before coming to rest on top of Kitama-senpai's.

"Fufufufufufufu… now is the perfect time to cast a spell on the three of them! Come to the Black Magic Club, we're having a sale of spells! Fufufufufuf!" a creepy voice sounded from a black door and a creepy little cat puppet wiggled out from the crack in the door.

"AH! CURSES! SAVE ME, MOTHER!!!" Tamaki yelled, cowering behind Kyouya's chair.

"Be quiet, Milord! You'll wake up Hunny-senpai from his nap!" the twins hissed quietly, ducking behind a couch together to watch the three sleeping teens.

"Oh no!" the six girls that had been sitting by the couch that held Hunny, Kitama, and Mori ran over to us. "Hunny's Usa-chan fell into a cup of tea!" the wailed, holding each other as though some horrible sin had just occurred.

"What??? This can't be! What will we do???" Tamaki yelled.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" the twins shushed all of them, pushing the six girls out the door and locking it so they couldn't come back in. "Milord, what are we gonna do? If Hunny-senpai wakes up and Usa-chan is stained…" they both shuddered, still crouching behind the couch. Tamaki quickly joined them and peered over the top of the couch at the three sleeping forms.

"Uh, guys? There's nothing we can do, we should just go and wake him up and tell him what happened," I said, walking over to wake up Hunny.

"Nooooooooooo!" they whisper yelled at me from behind the couch, motioning to back away from the sleeping Hunny. I walked back over to them and they pulled me behind the couch, too. "What's the big deal? It's just a bunny, I'm sure we can just wash it later," the shook their head vigorously.

"Usa-chan was hand made by his dead grandmother. And apparently, when Hunny-senpai wakes up, he's always in a terrible mood and unleashes his fury on anyone that comes near him," Tamaki explained.

"Yeah, and I heard that he almost killed a man that tried to wake him up," Hikaru whispered and Kaoru nodded.

"Guys, those are just rumors! I'm sure it's not true," I sighed and began to stand up before they pulled me back down.

"That's not all," the twins whispered with scared looks on their faces.

"Hunny-senpai… is blood type AB," Tamaki finished gravely.

"So?" I didn't get it. What was so bad about blood type AB?

"Kyouya-senpai is blood type AB!" the twins hissed. I froze as the realization hit me. Kyouya-senpai… and Hunny-senpai… had the same blood type!!!

"Okay what do we do?" I asked determinedly. I was so not going to get killed because of some spilt tea and a stuffed bunny.

"I don't understand why I have to be the deciding factor in this argument," Kyouya sighed before continuing with his work. We all froze when we heard a few moans and grumbles, accompanied by a loud yawn.

Then we heard it… "Why is my Usa-chan wet???" Hunny's angry voice filled the room.

"Usa-chan probably wanted something to drink, is all. Don't you think, Kiiiiiiiiiiii-chan?" Mori's deep voice asked.

'Oh my god Mori just said something! WOW!!!' I screamed in my head.

"Mmmm, yeah Mori-chan. I'm sure it was. Don't worry about it, Hunny-chan! It's totally fine!" Kitama's unusually happy/hyper voice added.

"Hey, Ki-chan! Do you remember that one time at the beach, when-," Mori started.

"Oh my god, yes! When I almost got my head stepped on??? Ahahahahah! It was so funny!" Kitama finished. Wow… both of them were talking waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much. And they act like they know each other. But how can that be?

"Hey, Ki-chan… you wanna go somewhere private?" Mori suddenly asked in a seductive tone.

"Hehe… only if you carry me all the way there, Mori-chan…" Kitama replied in the same tone. All four of us peeked over the couch only to start blushing madly at the sight.

Kitama and Mori's faces were only a few inches from each other and they were both smiling in a 'suggestive' way, if you get what I'm saying. Hunny shoved Kitama as he got up from the couch in an angry mood, causing the gap to close. They stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart with a look of shock on both their faces. Then they both smiled at each other. Suddenly, Kitama jumped up excitedly.

"Ne, Mori-chan! I feel like dancing! Will you dance with me? PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE???" she begged with puppy dog eyes no one had ever even known existed in her. He grinned (FYI MORI NEVER GRINS EVER!!!) and stood up, grabbing her hand and twirling her into the middle of the room. They grabbed each others hand's and began to spin in a circle, laughing giddily the whole time. Finally, they let go and they spun off in different directions, stumbling around dizzily towards each other. Kitama tripped and he caught her, both still laughing and panting, smiling at each others face's. They sauntered over to the couch, sprawling across it.

"Do you remember when Satoshi first got that little black fish? And he accidently left it on the counter and that cat jumped up and tried to eat it?" he laughed out loud, smiling brightly.

Wow… Mori and Kitama seem so… happy? I wonder what's going on…

"Oh my god, yes! And then you like preformed CPR on it! AHAHAHAHA! AND it survived for three more years after that! That, I must say, was AMAZING!" Kitame laughed, poking his cheek teasingly. He laughed, taking her wrist in his hand and smirking.

"Now, let's not forget when you rescued that little field mouse… what did you name it? Rocky, or something?" he asked. She shook her head and burst into fits of laugher which he soon joined in.

"No, stupid! It was Rina! She was SOOOOOOOO cute! Just like someone I know…" she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Ohhhh? And who might that be?" he smirked at her.

"I think you know who but I'll say it anyway. KYOUYA!!!" she shouted. They both burst out laughing, tears of glee spilling from their eyes. "Oh my god! AHAHA! Oh my god that was funny! No, you're defiantly cutter, sorry Kyouya, too bad!" she smiled up at Mori again, an innocent blush on her cheeks.

"Aw, you're just so CUTE!!!" he smirked and tackled her, tickling her until she laughed so hard she was crying.

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh my god, Mori-chaaaaaaaaaaan! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHA! My ribs hurt from, from AHAHAHAHAHAHA laughing so hard! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she continued to laugh as he tickled until suddenly he yawned. She yawned too as she caught her breath. Hunny stormed back over from his pouty corner, yawning every ten seconds or so. They all sat on the couch, yawning repeatedly.

"N-ne… Mori-chan… I missed you…" Kitama managed to fit in between her yawns. He nodded, his face growing a little more serious at the topic. "I… I… I'm sorry… that I left… I didn't… didn't want to…" she continued.

"I… I know… Ki-chan…" they were both getting more tired and they're eyes were starting to close. Hunny's head was already in her lap again.

"…I …I love… love you… Mo… Mori… chan…" his eyes were closed but his lips twitched and he lay his head on top of hers.

"I… know…"

There was a moment of silence. Small snored floated towards our ears.

"Uh, Kyouya? Were they supposed to wake up?" Tamaki whispered. Kyouya straightened his glass before looking away, avoiding the question. We sat in silence for ten minutes before we heard few moans and grumbles, accompanied by a loud yawn.

"Ahhhhhhh! I feel so much better! Ah, wake up, Kita-chan, Takashi!" Hunny called to them, jumping up and down. They grumbled and Kitama stood up, stretching and smiling gently down at Hunny before picking him up and walking over to the window to look out it. Mori stood up, too and began to clean up the dishes.

"Eh? They're acting like normal… don't they remember?" Tamaki asked in a confused voice.

"Oh, hey guys. Where did all of our guests go?" Kitama asked as she approached us. Her eyes didn't have the same glint as before. They had something hidden behind the clouded gaze that looked down at us.

"They… they left. They didn't want to disturb your sleep," I replied nervously looking around.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" she asked. Suddenly, Hunny-chan saw Usa-chan and ran over to it.

"Usa-chan! Why are you stained?" he turned to glare at us. "What did you do?"

"Mitskuni… Usa-chan… was thirsty so he went to go drink so tea," Mori's deep voice replied from the table.

"Oh… okay! Here, Usa-chan! You can have all you want to drink now!" Hunny said happily, pouring tea over the poor stuffed bunny's head. I sweat dropped. He sure was gullible.

"Hey don't you guys remember? You guys like totally k-," I Kaoru and Hikaru jabbed Tamaki in the ribs and covered his mouth before dragging him away. She just stood there looking a bit confused before looking at me. I shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't know," I lied. She shrugged too and smiled that sad little smile at me before looking over at the window again.

~Kitama's POV~

'I wonder what Tamaki was going to say. Oh well… I'll find out sooner or later,' I thought before walking away from Haruhi to get so more instant coffee. Damn that stuff was good! I smiled. This was defiantly a good day.

* * *

**Kara: sorry if the whole first kiss thing seems kinda rushed. but neither of them remember it! how sad! oh well they'll find out sooner or later!!! thanks 4 reading! R/R PLEASE! Cookies 4 anyone that does! hehe  
**


	4. Getting sick sucks A LOT

**Kara: heya! kk sorry for the late update! (ok yeah i know i update like every other day but still i feel really bad) nyway... i just finished watching Black Blood Brothers and now i'm watching Vampire Knight! so i might start writing a fic for them too! nyway i made this chapter long so i hope you enjoy it!!! 5408 without the author's note! OMG! *jumps around happily* ENJOY!!!**

* * *

~Kitama's POV~

I sipped the steaming instant coffee, cringing as it burnt the tip of my tongue. I placed it back down onto a table and sat down on a couch. I sighed, draping my arm over my eyes to drown out the light that wanted to seep under my eyelids. His pained face flashed through my mind and I mentally cringed at the look I saw every day and night. Whenever my eyes closed, his face was there, meeting my gaze. I huffed angrily and stood up. I grabbed the coffee and chugged it, ignoring the burning sensation that it caused as it ran down my throat.

"I have to leave. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I mumbled as I walked over to the dressing room. I grabbed my bag and changed, letting my hair down. I pulled out a brush and walked out of the room, brushing through my semi-tangled hair as I walked towards the exit.

"Kita-chan, what's the matter? You seem upset. Did I do something to make you mad?" Hunny asked with giant puppy dog eyes. I looked away.

"No, Hunny, it's not you. I'm just tired, that's all," I answered solemnly, before walking towards the door again.

"Are you sure???" he asked again. I sighed, bringing my hands up to massage my temples.

"Look, Hunny. I just have a headache and I'm not thinking straight. To sum it all up, I don't feel good. I'll be fine by tomorrow, I just need some sleep," I explained. He nodded and I opened the door, shutting it behind me as I left. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck with one hand, the other jammed in my pants pocket. I walked down the long hallway, my footsteps echoing loudly. I finally reached the exit only to find that I was pouring buckets of rain from the sky. I sighed. Screw it, today totally sucks now. It was okay right up until I fell asleep and then it all turned downhill because of this stupid headache. I rummaged around in my bag, searching for an umbrella, only to find… oh look! A whole lot of NOTHING! Wonderful. I sighed again.

"Whatever, I'm probably sick anyway and I don't feel like waiting for it to stop," I mumbled and, taking a deep breath, stepped out into the onslaught of icy cold rain.

I was drenched instantly and my body shivered involuntarily. I shoved both hands in my pockets and began trudging across the courtyard and out the main gate. My hair dripped in my eyes and I shook my head, water splattering the wall next to me. I shivered again from the cold and hunched my shoulders, hoping to save what little body heat I had left. I kept walking down the long street, only stopping at the corner when the light turned green and cars sped in front of me. I shivered again. Damn cold weather. I hate it! The sudden disappearance of the rain shocked me and I looked up at the black umbrella that covered me. I looked back and saw Mori standing next to me, tilting his umbrella over my head.

"W-what're you doing?" I asked in surprise.

He shrugged. "You'll catch a cold if you stand in the rain for too long," was his reply. We stood there starring at each other for a moment before his eyes shifted upwards. "We should cross the street. The light's red." I turned in surprise, whipping around to look at the light. I turned back and saw him wiping his face with a sleeve. I realized that I had sprayed him with water from my hair. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," I muttered, reaching up to wipe the droplets from his cheek and nose. He nodded and we walked the rest of the way to my house in silence. We were both thoroughly drenched. I walked through the main entrance and motioned him to follow me. He did and we trudged upstairs in our soaked clothes. I walked to the door of my roomy condo and unlocked it, motioning him to come in. He stepped in slowly and closed the door behind him.

"Um… lemme go get some dry clothes for you," I mumbled and walked down the hallway to my room. I looked through my large closet and found a large black t-shirt that I wore as a sleep shirt and decided it would fit him. I also grabbed a pair of jeans that were baggy on me but would probably fit him well. I ran back down the hallway with the clothes. "Here, you can try these on. Sorry if they're a little small. The bathroom's just down that hall over there and to the left, the first door," I told him before heading back to my room to change. I put on a pair of warm wool socks (hehe I luv socks), a loose gray t-shirt, and some random skinny jeans. I grabbed a towel from the hall closet and quickly dried my hair. I threw it into a basket on the ground and headed back to the living room. Mori wasn't in there so I assumed he was still changing. I walked into my kitchen and opened several cupboards, pondering what to make for dinner. I decided on some soba and grabbed the ingredients from the shelf and began to cook.

I finished quickly and put it into two bowls. I heard a few footsteps and stuck my head out of the kitchen. Mori stood in the living room with a towel draped lightly over his wet hair.

"I borrowed a towel," he murmured. I nodded and smiled.

"You want some soba? I just made some," I asked and before he could answer, his stomach growled. "Ooook I guess you're staying then!" He nodded. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed both bowls and handed him one. We both stood, eating in silence. I placed my bowl down to get a drink when I sneezed loudly and I began to shiver uncontrollably. My face felt hot and I felt really dizzy.

"M-Mori... I," I started as he walked into the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" his deep voice asked. I tried to nod but my vision blurred and I lost my balance. I felt something warm and solid wrap around me before everything became black.

~Mori's POV~

She was about to say something when she lost her balance and fell forward. I caught her, looking down into her face. It was flushed and when I felt her forehead, she was burning up. I picked her up and carried her to the room I believe was hers, laying her onto the bed and covering her with blankets. I went back into the kitchen and found a clean looking cloth and wet it with cold water. I headed back to her room and placed the cloth on her forehead. I sighed. She had been sick after all. I walked into the living room and sat down onto the couch. I should probably stay to make sure she's alright until morning. I lay down and fell asleep.

~Kitama's POV~

_The room was dark and her voice echoed all around me. I huddled in a corner, my hands desperately covering my ears to try to block out the noise, tears streaming down my face, my eyes wide in terror, flickering back and forth, searching for her in the dark. _

"_You will never be forgiven for your sins and those of your predecessors. You will live in fear and suffer punishment for living. You will never be forgiven… never…" her words echoed in my ears, etched themselves into my memory. _

"_No… no… I haven't done anything! No! Why? Why do you hate me so much? What did I do?" I whispered over and over. _

"_You were born from sin and will die from shame. You will never be forgiven," she repeated in the darkness. _

"_No… no! Stop, please! Stop saying that! It's not true! No! no…" I sobbed into my knees. _

"_You left him and he will never forgive you. You will be hated and despised for your entire life and you will never experience love… you will never be forgiven…" she repeated. _

"_No! I didn't… I didn't do it! It wasn't my fault! No… please stop it! No… Mori-chan… please forgive me… please…" I cried harder and her voice disappeared into the darkness leaving me alone. "Please… don't leave me alone…" I whispered into the shadows. _

I sat up with a jolt, my mouth dry, a screams escaping from my lips. I was covered in a cold sweat and I froze, the memory of my dream drowning out my other senses. Tears leaked from my eyes and I pulled my knees up to my chest, my arms wrapping around myself for protection, my body shaking violently with sobs and fear.

"Please… don't leave… don't leave me by myself… I'm scared… please… please forgive me… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Mori-chan… I'm so sorry… Mori-chan… Mori-chan..." I continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Kitama…?" I heard his low voice from the door and looked up, my eyes wide in fear and clouded with grief.

"M-Mori…-chan…" I looked into his face and reached my shaking hands out towards him. He stepped into the room and walked towards my bed until my fingers grasped the fabric of his shirt. "Mori-chan… I'm sorry… please… please forgive me… please don't leave me alone… okay? I'm sorry… please… Mori-chan…" I looked up into his surprised and concerned face.

"Kitama… what's wrong?" he asked. I flinched.

"Why… why do you call me that? … is it because I left? Mori-chan… help me… help me forgive… please… Mori-chan!" I pulled him closer and buried my face into the front of his shirt, sobs wracking my entire body. After a moment, I felt his firm arms wrap around me, holding me still.

"Shhh… don't cry anymore… it's alright, Ki-chan… don't cry…" he whispered, his voice reverted back to the one I used to know, the caring, loving voice that was usually accompanied by a smile. I looked up into his face and he smiled gently down at me. I felt tears rolling down my face, some of the emptiness that had filled my chest lessening slightly.

"Mori-chan… please… forgive me…" I whispered, burying my face into his chest once more.

"Shhhh… no more tears, Ki-chan… it's gonna be okay…" he whispered in my hair.

"S-she took me away… before I even got to say… goodbye…" I mumbled before crying even harder.

~3rd person!~

"…I know, Ki-chan… It's alright… I forgive you…" he replied gently and she smiled into his shirt before closing her eyes and drifting into a dreamless sleep. His large hand stroked the top of her head, his fingers sifting through her smooth hair. He squeezed her tightly, remembering the last time he had held her like this, spoken like this. The roles had been reversed. It had been him crying and her comforting him, drying his tears. He sat there for a moment, holding her weight. He slowly began to stand up but found that her hands were still gripping the front of his shirt, and she refused to let go. He sighed while smiling exasperatedly down into her sleeping face. If she wasn't ready to let go just yet, he would stay with her. He sat back down on the bed, shifting his weight before gently moving to lie down with her, trying not to wake her. Once they were situated, she mumbled something and snuggled closer, causing him to blush a little. He relaxed when she stopped moving and finally, sleep overtook him.

~Kitama's POV~

I heard soft breathing and felt something warm wrapped around my waist. I snuggled closer to the warmth in front of me, my fingers clutching the soft fabric. I heard a groan and my eyes fluttered open. I blinked groggily and glanced at the fabric in front of me. It looked oddly familiar and it was shaped in a peculiar fashion for a pillow but I was too tired to really care and buried my face in the fabric. It wiggled slightly away from me but I only pulled it closer. Stupid pillow. Why did it have to be so difficult when I was try to sleep? I finally got it to stay still and cuddled it.

Wait a second… since when did my pillow wiggle??? My eyes shot open and I looked up. A deep blush covered my cheeks and I smiled nervously as my eyes met his dark ones, taking in the light dusting of pink that covered his cheeks.

"Mori-chan… Oh my god I'm so sorry!!! I, I didn't mean to! I, I, I just…" I was flustered out of my mind and I couldn't help but stutter.

"Um… it's okay… It's not your fault," he muttered. I nodded, looking away from his face.

"… Thank you for staying with me… I'm sorry if I bothered you last night," I mumbled to him and his body seemed to tense for a moment. I looked up into his eyes, noticing concern. "And I'm sorry that you had to… had to see me like that…" I finished, looking away with shame spread across my features. There was silence.

ACHOO!!!

I blushed and my face became hot. Great, my fever was back.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and rubbed my nose. He put his hand on my forehead and pulled back, a look filled with worry flashing through his eyes.

"You have a fever. Lie down. Do you want me to call Haruhi to come and stay with you?" he asked. I nodded.

"WAIT! Oh my god! What about school! Ah! We're late! NO! oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!!! Quick! We have to get ready and!" he pushed me back down onto my bed and pulled the covers us to my chin.

"It's Saturday…" he stated. I sweat dropped with a quiet "eh?". He smiled and closed his eyes and he chuckled at my surprised expression. I giggled slightly before I had a coughing fit. "You alright?"

"Yeah… Could you call Haruhi for me?" I asked, my cheeks burning from my fever.

"Ah," was his reply as he left the room to use the phone.

'God, I can't believe I acted like that last night… I haven't had that dream in a while… but I'm glad he was there. I missed him…' I thought, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them tightly. I heard a quiet knock and looked up to see Mori standing in the doorway holding a cup of water and some pills. He walked in and handed them to me and told me to take them immediately.

"Haruhi should be here soon. I'll leave when she gets here and make up an excuse for why I'm here so you don't have to explain anything, alright?" he asked as I handed him my now empty cup. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Mori-chan. Um… if it's still okay for me to call you that…" I said, looking down at my knees.

"Of course. As long as I can call you Ki-chan. Deal?" he smiled softly.

"Deal," I replied.

"Good. I'll be right back okay? I'm just going to go get a drink of water," he said.

~Haruhi's POV~

I walked up the stairs and found the right door number before knocking. I looked up and was surprised to see Mori-senpai opening the door. I blushed at the fact that he had been alone in a condo with Kitama but shook my head at the thought.

"Um… can I come in?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded and silently stepped aside. I walked in a found a HUGE condo with a full kitchen and living room.

"She's this way," he said calmly.

"Ahh… where's the restroom? Sorry…" I laughed nervously. He pointed down the opposite hall and I quickly scurried down it to find the bathroom.

I washed my hands, the toilet still gurgling behind me. I dried my hands and closed the door behind me as I left. I saw Mori already headed down the other hallway and followed him. He stopped and peered into a room. As I got closer I realized he was talking.

"Haruhi is here so I'll be leaving, alright? Get better soon, Ki-chan…" he said in a low voice.

"I'll try. Thanks, Mori-chan…" her voice replied and I could tell she was smiling. A tiny smile crept up on his lips and his eyes softened as he nodded.

"I'll see you later," he said and he turned away to face me. "She right in there. Please take care of her, Haruhi," he said in a more serious tone. I nodded.

"Umm… if you don't mind me asking, why were you here in the first place, Mori-senpai?" I asked.

"She called me this morning because she had gotten sick yesterday while walking home and asked if I could come help her until she thought you would be awake. She said she didn't want to be a bother," he replied. He then walked past me and out the front door. I blinked in surprise. I shook my head and walked into Kitama's room to find her tucked into bed, greeting me with a warm smile.

"Hey, Haruhi. Sorry for all the trouble," she smirked apologetically.

"No, no, it's okay. I don't mind, I'm just glad that I could help," I replied with a smile. "Do you need anything?"

"Um… could I have some breakfast? Sorry, I never got a chance to ask Mori-chan to make me some!" she replied.

"Sure, I'll go make some. You don't mind if I use your kitchen, do you?" I asked, halfway out the door.

"No, not at all. Please do!" she smiled back at me and this time I knew she really meant it. I nodded and smiled back.

~Kitama's POV~

It only took Haruhi a little while to make breakfast and she came back holding a tray full of food. I smiled happily and sat up in bed, ready to ear.

"Here you go. I hope everything tastes alright," she said as she pulled up a chair to sit in next to my bed.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING!!!" I yelled as I stuffed my face and she sweat dropped. When I had finished most of it off, she decided to start up a conversation.

"So, um… if you don't mind my asking, did you know Mori-senpai before you came here to Japan?" she asked. I paused and cast a thoughtful glance in her direction. I looked back at the little pieces of rice still in my bowl and began eating them one by one.

"…If I tell you… you must promise not to tell anyone, alright?" I asked. She nodded.

"I used to live in Japan, about ten years ago. Mori-chan and I, well we were best friends back then. He would hang out at my house all the time and we promised to stay together as best friends… forever," I began, pausing in my eating to look down at my hands. I sighed. "But my grandmother took me away, back to Greece. She forbid me from talking to him or anyone back in Japan. So I haven't seen him since then."

"That's horrible! It's a lot like Tamaki-senpai, now that I think about it. His grandmother took him away from his own mother. I just," I don't think I was paying very much attention to what she was saying because I began to blurt out things.

"You know, he wasn't always like that. Quiet and calm, I mean. He's changed… was it… did he change because I left…?" I whispered in wonder my eyes widening at the realization. I brought my hand to cover my mouth in surprise as tears began to form. I hunched over.

"Kitama, it's alright! You're here now so it doesn't matter what happened in the past. He's already changing for his quiet self. He never used to smile unless he was with Hunny-senpai, but now, whenever he's around you… I dunno. He smiles and there's something about it… I'm not sure how to explain it," she tried to explain to me and I straightened up to looker her in the eye, a somewhat surprised feeling filling my chest.

"…Really?" I asked and she nodded vigorously while smiling. I smiled back gratefully. "Thank you, Haruhi…"

~Monday after school~

I yawned and looked around the large room with a bored look on my face. The guests I had just been talking to had left and I was waiting for my next appointment to arrive. I sighed and closed my eyes, lying down on the couch.

"Um, excuse me, Kitama-san?" I jumped and opened my eyes to see a tall brunette with dull brown eyes standing next to me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you must be my next appointment! I think I might've dosed off there for a bit," I said chuckling. She giggled and motioned for another girl to join her.

"My name is Sayoko Hotoro and this is my friend Kimi Nata. It's nice to finally meet you!" Sayoko greeted as I sat up from the couch and flashed them a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Kitama Sashiyumi. Please, sit down," I replied and motioned for them to sit on the couch in front of me. They both smiled and sat and we talked for a while about random things.

"So, Kitama-san. Do you have any siblings?" Kimi asked.

"Well, only half siblings. I have a little half brother whose name is Kotaro and," I was about to continue when the door of the clubroom slammed open and a loud male voice yelling at someone.

I turned slowly, a feeling of knowing filling my body and an exasperated look landing on my face. A tall red head with emerald green eyes stood in the door way, whose hair stopped between his chin and his ears and was wearing a tight black top with a large white jacket on top and jeans ripped at the knees. His roots were tinted black. Next to him was an even taller brunette, whose hair stopped below his chin. He wore a white button-up dress shirt and black dress pants. In between them stood a short boy with curly/wavy blond hair and big light blue eyes. He wore a nice white shirt and a red vest with tan pants, grinning from ear to ear. The brunette let out a humping noise and crossed his arms while the red head grinned idly like the blond.

'Speak of the friggin devil. They're here…' I thought, sighing tiredly and running a hand through my hair.

"And two older brothers by the names of Levi and Ivek. Please excuse me while I go beat the shit out of them for interrupting," I stated as I stood up with an anger mark on the back of my head. I walked over slowly and deliberately.

"Kit-chan!!! Kit-chan, Kit-chan, Kit-chan! Kit-chan you're here! YAY!!!" Kotaro yelled excitedly as he ran over and jumped into my arms. I caught him and faked a smile for his sake.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Kotaro! I'm right here!" he smiled and giggled. I put him back down on the ground.

"It's so good to see you again, Oni-chan!" he said.

"It's good to see you too, Kotaro. Now go sit down with those two young ladies over there, okay?" I told him, pointing to Sayoko and Kimi. He nodded and ran over as they gushed at his cuteness. "You two, on the other hand…" an evil aura covered me and I heard Levi chuckle.

"Aw… don't be so mean, Kit! We missed you!"

I sighed before turning to see Levi about three inches from my face, poised to give me a giant bear hug. Before I could dodge, his strong arms wrapped around me and we were spinning around.

"Kit!!!! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!!!" he was yelling as I choked at the lack of air. "Ah… sorry!!!" he chuckled and grinned his crooked grin at me, running a hand through his unruly red hair.

"I'll kill you… later…" I huffed, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Don't use such ruff language, Kitama," Ivek scolded.

"Whatever. Why are you here anyway?" I mumbled angrily back.

"The two idiots I'm forced to call my brothers dragged me from my home to come see you, of all people. I was hoping for something more important that this," he scoffed.

"Oh, go screw yourself, Ivek," Levi grinned as he said it and Ivek left, seething.

"Wow…" I said, sweat dropping at his cheerfulness.

"Hehe! Kotaro and I missed you and he kinda tagged along for the ride, ya know?" Levi said, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed look on his face and a guilty smile playing along his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, sure… you could've warned me though…" I mumbled with a grumpy look.

"Aw, don't pout, Kit! I promise to call you next time, K?" he asked, ruffling my hair. I stuck out my tongue at him and he grinned.

"Whatever… come on, I have to get back to work," I muttered and he grinned wider, draping an arm around my shoulders. I was very tempted to punch him in the face as we started walking but I stopped myself due to the fact that girls were flocking us and if I ruined his pretty little face, I'd probably loose customers and it would take longer to earn back the money for the vase I broke. I sighed.

After we had finally managed to shove all of the customers out of the room and bolt the door in seven different ways, we all sat down on the couch to talk. Kotaro and Hunny had already become like best buddies and they were currently napping on a couch together while the others were with Levi and me.

"So, you're Kitama's older brother?" the twins asked together.

"Half," Levi and I replied together as well.

"You guys do look alike. If you don't mind me asking, is it your mother or father that you both have in common?" Kyouya asked, looking up from his work.

"That man… is what we have in common," we replied together once more. I scowled at the mention of that man. I refused to call him my father.

"You both seem to carry a certain dislike for him. Why is that?" Kyouya kept asking annoying questions.

I sighed. "My mother was one of his many mistresses after he married Ivek's mom. He divorced her, though," I began before Levi rudely interrupted.

"I was born about a year after Ivek was. And Kit is two years younger than me. He married my mom right after he divorced Ivek's. But the only reason he left her was that my mom was pregnant with me. And then he had another affair with… ah what's her name again?" he asked, turning to me. I shrugged.

"Wasn't it Marian? Or did she come after Tricia? Whatever… I don't care," I replied nonchalantly.

"Well anyway, he had an affair with Marian and she was pregnant but the kid was still born so he left her and hooked up with Tricia and Giana at the same time. They were twins, I think," he continued.

"And then he got together with my mom and had me. But he left when I was three because our grandmother found out he had been cheating on Mimiko who he was married to at the time," I continued the very long story about that man's disgusting love life.

"Yeah, and then he got together with Serena but something happen and he ended up with Alice, whose Kotaro's mom," he said.

"And what happened to all of his other wives?" Kyouya asked.

"Giana, Tricia and Alice were killed by assassins sent to kill that man, because they had accidently gotten in the way. Giana died five years ago and Tricia died about a month after her. Alice was killed the same year Kotaro was born," Levi replied sourly. I looked away at the ground.

"He's disgusting. And he's still alive and well, not a problem in the world. God, I hate him! He's just so self-centered!" I growled and Levi nodded.

"Well, who does Kotaro live with now?" Haruhi asked. Levi smiled and pointed to himself.

"Me," he replied.

"Oh, that reminds me. How is Ms. Ciara?" I asked, turning to look at him. He grimaced and smiled sadly at the same time.

"Well… she's alright, I guess. She's got a few more weeks, a month and half at most. Didn't she tell you to drop the 'miss' last time you saw her?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess she did… sorry," I replied, looking down guiltily.

"Hey, hey, no depressed looks, now. She's not upset or anything. She's always smiling now and we have Miyako to take care of us," he smiled, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, but…" I started but stopped, unable to continue. He just smiled at me.

"Um, who's Ms. Ciara?" Tamaki asked.

"…She's my mother. She was injured in an accident with… with him. It happened a few months ago. I guess you could say she's hanging on by her last thread," Levi replied.

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that," Tamaki replied, bowing his head. I checked my watch. 5:18 PM.

"Hey, it's getting late and I have to head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said, standing up.

"Yeah, Kotaro and I should head out, too. It was nice meeting all of the people that are watching over my little Kitten," Levi teased and my cheeks flushed.

"God, you haven't used that nickname in years. I thought we stopped when we were kids, Levi," I huffed. He just laughed.

"Ki-chan," Mori's voice called and I turned to face him. Instead, I felt something lightly tap me on the head. I looked up and saw a folded up black umbrella. "It's raining again. You forgot your umbrella again, didn't you?"

"Ah… yeah! Thanks, Mori-chan!" he smiled up at his face. He nodded. I took the umbrella and turned back to the couch that Kotaro and Hunny were sleeping on.

"Hunny-chan… Hunny-chan, I'm leaving and I want to say goodbye, okay?" I whispered, stroking his head gently. He mumbled and grabbed my hand tightly before snuggling it. When I tried to pull back, he growled and I froze.

"Uh…" I sweat dropped as he pulled it closer. I turned towards Tamaki and the twins, mouthing 'help me' but they shook their heads and backed away. I looked at Kyouya but he didn't care so I turned to Mori and put on my best puppy dog eyes. He sighed and I think I saw a tiny smile before he came over to me and pried Hunny's hands off of my arm. I smiled. "Thanks, Mori-chan!" We stood up and Levi gently woke up Kotaro. When he didn't move, Levi sighed and picked him up gently, carrying him on his back.

"You'll be okay, here, Kit? You know you can call us if you ever need anything, alright?" he asked, smiling gently at me. I nodded and smiled before he walked out the door to find Ivek. I sighed. What a tiring day. I grabbed my stuff and left, waving goodbye to everyone as I went.

* * *

**Kara: heya i hope you liked it!!! LEVI! YAY! just to let u all kno, i based him off of Lavi from DGM CUZ HE IS SO FRIGGIN AMAZING! yeah... but i changed his name by like 1 letter lol... oh and then there's Kotaro who i based off of a character from Black Blood Brothers but nyway... I hope u'll review cuz u get cyber cookies if u do! hehe *smiles while holding a basket of cookies* BAI BAI!!!**


	5. Rise n Shine, Sleeping Beauty!

**Kara: OMG I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I POSTED SO LATE! *sob sob sob* i was really busy! and it's shorter than usual so please forgive me! this one's only 3,291 without the A/N so it's a little shorter than the others! SORRY! please enjoy and i will definatly try to post another one over the long weekend! **

* * *

~Kitama's POV~

It had been almost two weeks since my brother's first visit to the host club. Levi and Kotaro stopped by for a few visits once in a while and we always had fun together. But when Levi came in today alone after the guests had left… well I didn't know anymore. I walked over to him, smiling.

"Hey, Levi! Where's Kotaro?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile and it looked forced. The smile slipped from my face and I took his arm. "Levi… Levi what's the matter?"

"Mmm… Kotaro is… I dropped him off at a friend's house yesterday," he said, shaking his head and avoiding looking at my face.

"Levi, what's going on? You're acting funny," I started but he kept shaking his head. "Seriously, Levi, just tell me what the hell is the matter! Why are you," it hit me hard like a punch in the stomach. I let go of his arm and took a step back, my eyes wide in fear. "Oh, Levi… I, I'm so sorry… I didn't know." He kept shaking his head, his head tilted down, hands shoved in his pockets.

"No, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault… it was just… a surprise…" he looked up at the ceiling, tears brimming slightly, attempting to hold them at bay.

"Levi…" I reached forward and touched his shoulder. He shuddered at took a step back, looking down at the ground again and crossing his arms over his chest. I didn't know how it felt to be alone. Hate filled me as I thought of the cause of Levi's pain. Him… that man had ruined so many lives. I clenched my fists. "It's his fault…" Levi looked up at me, and I saw anger reflected in his eyes.

"No shit. It's his fault that Alice is dead. And now… now my mother… I hate him… I HATE him!" Levi was pissed now, his jaw clenched and his hands if fists.

"Levi, you know I do, too! Everyone does! But hating him is only hurting yourself and it won't bring Ciara back… you know that," I tried to calm him, lowering my voice slightly. Although Mori and Hunny had left the room and Kyouya was too busy to care, the twins seemed interested enough to stop bugging Haruhi and look in our direction.

"Levi… you have to tell Kotaro… I know it'll be hard but he has the right to know, especially after what happened to Alice," I whispered to him, before reaching up and wrapping my arms around him neck, hugging him tightly. After a moment, his shaking arms reached around and wrapped around my back. His body quivered and he buried his face into the crook of my neck, crying quietly.

"Shhh… it's okay… it'll be alright… its okay to cry, Levi…" I soothed quietly. We stood for a moment and nothing seemed to matter in the world apart from Levi's pain. He and I had always been close. I few tears leaked out of my eyes and we cried together out of loss. There was a loud bang and the front doors slammed open and Ivek stormed in, looking angrier than ever. Levi and I broke apart and looked at him as he stomped over towards us, his face full of rage.

"You IDIOT! Kotaro is alone and you're here, crying your eyes out like the little wimp you are! And YOU! You should have told him to suck it up! And why the hell are you crying? It isn't your mother that just died so why do you even care? You should never disrespect the man that brought you into this world, you little," he raised his hand to slap me but Levi grabbed it, snarling at Ivek in a way I had never seen. His anger enveloped me, overpowered me as I took a step back.

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard! She has done nothing wrong to you and yet you insult her! Don't touch her! Don't come near her!" Levi growled at him, his face contorted in anger. He released Ivek's hand and stepped back, closer to me. Ivek looked startled and angry at the same time. He humphed before leaving to room, slamming the door as he went.

Levi turned back to me, his anger changing to concern. "Are you alright, Kit?"

I nodded still a bit shocked at what had just taken place. Levi hardly ever got angry. He just wasn't that kind of person. His shoulders were tense and he growled quietly to himself out of frustration, his hands pressed to his temples. He paced around in circles only stopping to kick a nearby table and shove his hands in his pockets.

"Levi… go home. Take care of Kotaro, okay? It'll be alright, just… just take care of yourself," I said, pulling on his arm and intertwining my fingers with his now free hand. He shook his head, his teeth gritted as if he were in pain.

"Levi… go. If you won't do it for yourself then at least do it for Kotaro's sake… or mine. Please?" A few tears slid down his face and finally he nodded, pulling his hand from my grasp, wiping his face.

"Fine…" was his only reply and he turned and walked away, back towards the door.

"Levi… don't do anything too stupid, okay?" I called. There was no acknowledgement just his footsteps echoing on the ground and the click of the door as he opened and closed it, leaving the room in silence.

I sighed, running my hand over my face, falling back onto the nearest couch, my eyes closed. Ciara's death had come sooner than I had thought. She had always been exceptionally giving and kind when it came to the children that were abandoned by… by him. She had taken in Kotaro when his mother had died and everything had been fine until the accident that had left her bed ridden until her sudden… sudden death. I leaned forward, resting my face in my hands and propping my elbows on my knees.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Haruhi looking down at me.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered. I smiled up at her softly and shook my head.

"It's okay. Thank you, Haruhi," I replied and I stood, rolling my shoulders to relieve them from the tension that had built up.

"You want to go home? I'll walk with you, I have to get going soon anyway," she offered and I accepted gratefully. We left the room with our things after I had changed back into skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Thankfully, it wasn't raining outside, so we didn't have to worry about getting soaked on our walk home.

After a prominent silence, Haruhi asked, "Um… you and Levi-san seem to be really close. I know he's your half-brother but Ivek doesn't seem to like any of you. What's the difference between them?"

"Ivek is the oldest, therefore he has the most responsibility. However, he feels betrayed that his father left his mother for other women and had us, his younger half-siblings or his 'competition' if you get what I'm saying," I replied.

She nodded. "I don't mean to pry but, you said that your grandmother hates you. I assume that she hates all of you then, right?" she asked.

I shook my head slowly. "No. You see, in my family, the heir should be male. She has no problem with sons but daughters are unacceptable, especially those from mistresses. Ivek was the first child and she favors him above all. He obeys her and they get along fine. Levi gets on her nerves and his mother was his mistress while he was with Ivek's mother. That's why they split up. After a few more mistresses he married Mimiko but had an affair with my mom and BANG! I was born, the first female child. Kotaro came later but she treats him alright. He's still a kid so it's hard to tell, ya know?" I explained.

She nodded again and I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"It's sorta hard being the kid of a man that never bothers to visit you, or remember your name, who even forgets that you exist! Sometimes… sometimes I wish one of those accidents would happen and he'd get hurt. Maybe then he'd understand our pain… but whatever. I highly doubt he'll even come to Ciara's funeral. That bastard… he doesn't care about anything but himself," I mumbled.

"I know you harbor strong feelings of hate towards him but sometimes, thoughts like that can actually hurt someone in a way that you don't want," Haruhi tried to explain. I sighed.

"Oh well…"

~SATURDAY!~

I yawned as I rolled over onto my side, facing the clock. I blinked open my eyes and saw the blurry outline of the numbers. I squinted but it remained blurry.

"What the hell? Why can't I see the damn clock?" I growled at the clock, reaching my arm out angrily towards the clock with my eyes closed. I hit something cold and it fell to the floor, the sound of shattering glass causing me to jump. I hit my head on the head board before falling out of bed and cringing. I rubbed my head with one hand and placed my other on the ground only to feel glass slicing through the skin on my hand, something wet smearing on the ground and over my fingers and the palm of my hand.

I bit my lip and slowly pulled my hand away from the ground, pieces of glass clinking to the ground. There was a knock on the front door.

"Shit… who the hell is knocking on the friggin door at… damn you clock! This is all YOUR fault!" I stuck my tongue out at the clock before checking the time. 7:28 AM.

'WHAT THE HELL? WHO VISITS PEOPLE AT 7:30 IN THE MORNING, DAMNIT?' I screamed in my head. I staggered to my feet, sleep still clinging to my senses and the blood loss combined made the edges of my mind fuzzy and it was hard to concentrate, let alone stand up straight.

Stumbling from my room, my uninjured hand pressed on to the side of my head while the other one rested limply at my side, blood dripping from my fingertips. I walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob, yanking the door open in an angry way. In the doorway stood a very confused looking Haruhi.

"Eh? Kitama?" she and I both looked at each other in a confused manner before she looked down at my hand and gasped, taking a step back.

"What? You woke me up, Haruhi, so this had better be important," I groaned.

"K-Kitama… your hand. You're not… you know… a cutter, are you?" she whispered.

"What the hell? No… I dropped a glass and then fell on the broken pieces. It's not a big deal…" there was an awkward silence. "PLEASE tell me you came for something! I woke up at 7:30 and I hate mornings! I. NEED. MY. SLEEP. NOW." I growled. I guess I wake up angry sometimes… who knew?

"Ah… okay? Um… can I come in?" she totally ignored my command for her to leave and walked past me into the living room. I looked over my shoulder at her in utter surprise before closing the door and following her.

"Umm… did you not just hear me say I wanted to sleep? Here let me put it differently. Please leave so that I can sleep before I rip your head off in irritation. Okay?" I grated through a fake smile, my teeth gritted.

"No," she replied, walking around, heading down the hallway to the bathroom.

"No? NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'? GET OUTTA MY HOUSE NOW!" I screeched angrily stomping my foot and pointing at the door.

…you know what she did?

SHE FRIGGIN IGNORED ME! AGAIN! AGH! That evil child… I stomped around, acting like a child that was hungry and has just been scolded for being caught with my hand in a cookie jar or something.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I growled. Yeah, that's right. I ACTUALLY growled.

"…Did you seriously just growl?" Haruhi asked, sweat dropping.

"Yes… yes I did. Will you leave now?" I replied.

"No, no, no and to answer your next question, no," she replied sarcastically. Since when did she have this kind of attitude. I stopped to think back for a second, my finger going to my chin. At school, she was a guy (a sweet one at that), so she didn't act like that there. And apart from that, I'd never seen her act any other way. So this was new for me.

Right. Now, back to being mad about her being in my house.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE. NOW!" I screamed again, pointing to the door.

"Haven't we already been through this?" she sighed.

Fine. Time to change tactics. ANGRY MODE CHANGE TO POUTY/WHINY MODE! ACTIVATE!

"Awww… come oooooooooon, Haruhiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaan… I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiired! I wanna sleep! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Pretty, pretty PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"

"Where's the first AID kit?" she asked, TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY ignoring my puppy dog eyes.

"Um… under the sink in the bathroom? HEY DON'T CHANGE THE FRIGGIN SUBJECT! AND STOP IGNORING ME!" I yelled again. She shook her head and walked back into the bathroom, quickly emerging with a first AID kit in hand. She walked past me, grabbing the back of my shirt and literally dragging me across the floor, over to the couch while I flailed my arms and legs in an upset way.

"Sit still," she commanded as she dropped me on the couch. She opened the box holding the medical stuff (yeah I didn't really remember what I put in there because I don't use it very often) and pulled out some bandages and Neosporin, before setting to work on my injured hand.

"Hey! What the hell are you- OUCH! WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN? WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelped as she tightened the bandage around my hand.

"Don't call me 'woman' when you're a woman yourself! And I'm TRYING to help you but you keep complaining and squirming around so you're making it really hard! So stop moving!" she scolded. I sighed and pouted at her while she stuck out her tongue at me playfully. I sat back and let her work her 'magic'.

"Ouch… ouch… OUCH… OUCH! HARUHI, I KNOW YOU'RE DOING IT ON- OW! HARUHI! STOP IT!" I yelped, glaring at her. And anger mark was throbbing on her forehead and she deliberately tightened the bandage more, making me yelp and fall on the floor, getting up and glaring at her. She smiled and stifled a loud laugh before rolling on the floor with laughter, tears streaming from her eyes.

"You suck… no I'm serious, Haruhi," I said, my face emotionless, causing her to laugh even harder at my fake seriousness. "No… Haruhi stop laughing… HARUHI I'M SERIOUS, DAMNIT! LISTEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled at her in chibi form and she started pounding the floor, holding her stomach in laughter. There was a loud knock at the door but it was hard to hear over Haruhi's yelling in protest at my making her laugh so I ignored it.

"You're so mean to me, Haruhi! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN? WHY? WHY, WHY, WHY, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" I fake sobbed in a corner and she rolled onto her back, still laughing. Honestly, I didn't think any of this was very funny, I was really friggin tired and I just wanted to get her into a good mood so that she would leave sooner.

"We're coming in-," "HARUHI, MY DAUGHTER, I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THE CLUTCHES OF EVIL!" annoying voices came through the door and Tamaki burst in, the twins behind him, with Kyouya thrown over Mori's shoulder and Hunny tugging at his sleeve.

"Uh… what the are you guys doing?" I asked them and everyone sweat dropped. Haruhi continued rolling on the floor, continually bumping into the coffee table in between my two couches. Everyone sweat dropped again. "Haruhi… shut up… please?" I said.

"OH DAUGHTER I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Tamaki flung himself at her and hugged the living daylights out of her as she turned an odd shade of purple.

"Uh… okay?" I said.

"Kita-chan, Kita-chan! What happened to your hand?" Hunny ran over and picked up my hand, flipping it over in his hands. Mori followed him, placing a sleeping Kyouya on the other couch. The twins were to busy trying to save Haruhi by prying Tamaki off of them to notice.

"Ow… careful please, Hunny-chan. It still hurts a little," I said, smiling through a cringe when he squeezed my hand.

"AH! I'm sorry, Kita-chan! I'm REALLY REALLY sorry! Please forgive me!" he cried. I smiled again but winced a little when he shook my hand up and down. I felt another pair of hand cover my hand and Hunny's little ones were gently slipped off of my hand. I looked down and saw Mori's hands stroking mine gently, turning it over softly, examining it carefully.

"Mori-chan…" he had been quiet so I hadn't noticed him right there. He nodded in response before looking up.

"How did you do this?" he asked quietly, his dark eyes boring deeply into mine.

"Ah… I um… hehe, funny story…" I said, smiling apologetically. When he said nothing, I sighed before continuing. "I woke up and I forgot that there was a glass in front of my alarm clock so I couldn't see the time and then I got mad and I accidently dropped the glass on the floor and it broke and I hit my head and then I fell and I cut my hand on the broken glass and then Haruhi was here and," his finger on my lips caused me to stop.

"Slow down…" he coaxed. I nodded and he removed his finger.

"Iiiiiiii… wwwoookkkeee uuuuuuppppp aaaannnndddd Iiiiiii ffffffoooo," I began again sarcastically before he shot a look at me, an exasperated smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Hehe… I woke up and I forgot that there was a glass in front of my alarm clock so I couldn't see the time and then I got mad and I accidentally dropped the glass on the floor and it broke and I hit my head and then I fell and I cut my hand on the broken glass and then Haruhi was there and. That's where you stopped me, hehe! Anyway, then she walked around my house looking for a first AID kit and she wouldn't leave but then I told her where it was and then I made her laugh and that's where you guys walked in," I concluded my REALLY long story with lots of run-on sentences. I grinned at him as he sighed exasperatedly. I felt a pinch on my right cheek and yelped as I opened my eyes and saw Mori pinching me.

"You were being difficult again, weren't you?" he said with a straight face. I tried to pout but then I couldn't because I couldn't move my cheek so it sorta defeated the point of a pout and I gave up. He couldn't resist a small smile and he releases my cheek.

"Yes. Very much so," I giggled at Haruhi's expense. And then it hit me.

"WHY THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU GUYS HERE AT FRIGGIN 8:00 IN THE MORNING, DAMNIT?" I yelled.

* * *

**Kara: isn't her dad such a buttface?  
****  
Kitama: THAT MAN IS NOT MY FATHER, DAMNIT! GET IT RIGHT! *smashes chair of head of author***

**Kara: owie! *sniffle***

**Kitama: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Kara: oh, grrrrrrrrrrrrr urself! nyway, thank you my loyal readers! specially u, Bitchmansgirl14! lol u kno i luv ya! lol that username was SOOOO my idea! HE IS A BITCHMAN I SWEAR!**

**Kitama: SHUT UP! YOU'RE STILL TALKING TO THE READERS!**

**Kara: oh... right! THANK YOU FOR READING AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE! please R/R to lemme kno what you all think! bai bai!**


	6. Cherry Blossom Reminiscence

**Kara: (sniffle) I OFFICIALLY FEEL LIKE THE WORST AUTHOR EVER!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! i know i said i'd post earlier but i got sick and i had to make up tests plus i hav finals!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!  
Kitama: ok... i think they get it now, Kara... so shut up please...  
Kara: (sniffle) ok... please enjoy! **

* * *

~Kitama's POV (back at school!!!)~

I yawned with a bored expression on my face as the teacher lectured us on the molecular structure of the frog we would be dissecting next week. The bell rang and I stood up gratefully, the sound of chairs scrapping against the floor grating in my ears and chatter filling the air. I had art class next. I'm glad I had it at the end of the day. It always calmed me down and boosted my patience level so that I wouldn't beat the crap out of Tamaki and the twins while they argued over who Haruhi liked. I sighed as I left the classroom. Apparently, we were going to be drawing one of our classmates through the whole period. _Booooooooooring…_

I mean, COME ON! How many times have I done THAT before? Oh well… it's not like I actually had a say in the matter. I headed to the classroom and took my seat on one of the stools that surrounded a large white pedestal. That's where the unfortunate person would have to sit for the entire class.

Right… it just HAD to be me. I huffed silently as I sat in the chair on the white pedestal, surrounded by my fellow students. This is just so evil… I think that teacher is conspiring against me… yeah, that's it. My arm was growing stiff and my fingers had long since fallen asleep while holding my head in place, my elbow planted on my knee.

"Oh, stop looking so dejected, Kitama! It can't be that bad, so wipe that glum look off your face!" I jerked out of my thoughts and looked up at the voice. It was Kato, a shorter brunette boy who I shared science class with.

"What? Oh, sorry… I just got a little distracted, hehe…"

"Kitama-sama! You moved!" Hinata scolded from below and I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," I replied and went back to the position I was in before. "Better?" I asked, barely moving my lips. She nodded and gave me thumbs up.

Class seemed to finish quickly and I happily jumped off the evil white platform and grabbed my stuff, calling a goodbye to Hinata while running out of the room. Kyouya had made a big deal about me being late all the time but I really had to get my book from my locker. I turned the next corner and ran smack into something hard and fell on my butt, rubbing my face.

"Owww…" I grumbled.

"AH! We found her! Mission, capture the princess is a success!!!" A hyper voice cried happily. I suddenly felt myself being picked up and before I knew it, I was thrown over someone's shoulder. "What the-??? Hey!!! Put me down!!!" I squirmed a bit but finally gave up when he started walking. Hunny walked in front of my face, smiling brightly and hugging his usa-chan. That could only mean that Mori was the one with his arm wrapped around my waist, and carrying me on his shoulder. I sighed, a slight blush reaching my cheeks. Hunny giggled and I propped my elbow on the small of Mori's back, resting my head in my hand.

"Mori-chaaan… I have to get something from my locker! Where are we going???" I whined at him while sighing.

"Kyouya asked us to come and get you so that you wouldn't be late again," he replied in a stoic voice. I sighed.

"I knew it… that evil bastard…" I chuckled sarcastically. Hunny laughed.

"Ne, Kita-chan! Do you want to have some cake when we get there? Do you? Do you???" Hunny asked innocently, his huge brown eyes widening.

"Sure! I'd love to," I replied, smiling at him. We continued walking (well actually, they continued walking, I continued being carried) in silence.

"Ah! We're here!!!" Hunny beamed up at me before disappearing from my line of view. I heard a door being opened and a chorus of welcomes followed.

"Oh… never mind, it's only them," I heard the twins say.

"Hey! What do you mean 'it's only them'??? We're waaaaaaay more important and awesome than anybody else!!!" I pouted at them, trying to lean around Mori's chest while still being dangled upside down.

"No… not really…" the brushed off my comment, waving their hands at me in a dismissive way.

"Yeah really!!!" I yelled back.

"No really!!!" they pouted in reply. I stuck my tongue out at them but then smacked my head against Mori's back when he began to walk again. "wow… Mori-chan, tell me when you're gonna move again!!!" I pouted at his back, propping my head in my hands again, my elbows both resting in the small of his back. There was only silence as we walked away from the twins. "Oi, Mori-chaaaan… where are we going? We're here already so you can just put me do- WAH???" I looked over his shoulder and saw a frilly pink dress through the dressing room door. "NO!!! HELL NO!!! I REFUSE!!! REJECTED!!! NO, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I yelled, latching onto the door handle, desperately trying to break free from Mori's grip as he attempted to pull me through the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MORI-CHAN, HOW COULD YOU??? YOU KNOW THAT I _**HATE**_ THAT… THAT THING THAT PEOPLE CALL A COLOR!!! DON'T MAKE ME!!! PLEASE???" I yelled more, thrashing about as he finally managed to break my grip on the door handle which I successfully managed to rip off. He remained passively silent as he slowly made his way towards the awful thing people called a dress. In my last attempt to break free, I began waving about, metal doorknob still in hand.

"MO-RI-CH-AN LE-T ME GO-OO-OO-OO-OO- **SMACK**," I felt my hand vibrating slightly and realized that I had hit Mori in the head while I was swinging it up and down. I froze and looked back at him. He slowly lowered me to the ground. "M-Mori-chan? Are you okay?" he didn't respond, just stood there. "I'm so sorry! I didn't, I wasn't paying attention! Please forgive me???" I pleaded with him, trying to look him in the eyes, his gaze avoiding mine. He was slightly bent over with a hand gently pressed to the spot where I had hit him. I saw little glimmer in his eyes, obviously I had hit him pretty hard, Mori had a high tolerance for pain. He looked away, avoiding my gaze once more. Guilt settled in the pit of my stomach and, without thinking (I seem to do that a lot, don't I?), I reached my hands up and placed them gently on both sides of his face, pulling him down and placing a soft kiss on his head. We stood like that for a moment before I realized what I was doing (took me long enough!) and quickly let go, taking a step back, the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Um… I…" I stuttered, glancing up at his face. My eyes widened when I saw his cheeks tinted a slight pink, an embarrassed look on his face. We stood in silence until a knock was heard at the door and we both jumped, turning away from each other to face the door.

"Hey, are you guys done or are we interrupting something?" the twins inquired, their arms draped around Haruhi's shoulders. Her face was flushed at their comments as she stood stiffly in the doorway with them.

"What??? No, no, we weren't doing anything!!!" I faltered, shaking my head franticly. Mori shook his head as well before leaving the room, walking past them as he went. The twins looked after him over their shoulders before looking at each other and shrugging. "Um… do, do I REALLY have to wear that… that _thing_?" I asked, pointing at the pink dress.

"What? No, you're wearing that outfit over there. It's the cherry blossom viewing festival theme so we're all wearing traditional clothes. That's for me, later," Haruhi replied. I raised an eyebrow, glancing between her and the dress, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Uh… why are you wearing a dress again?" I asked.

"One of my customers," she was cut off by Tamaki bounding into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"IT"S A SECRET MISSION THAT I SHALL INFORM YOU OF LATER!!! For now, please wear THAT!!!" he smiled and pointed to the pale blue kimono top and white hakama bottoms.

"Uh… sure? Just, get out, will you?" I said. He had a hurt look on his face and I mentally slapped myself for forgetting how ridiculously stupid his is. "I mean, I'm changing and you need to got out because one, I'm a girl, two, I told you to, and three, because I already have my shirt off," I stated, and I began to pull off my shirt.

"WAHHH!" the twins and Tamaki yelled and ran out of the room, Haruhi following suit and closing the door behind her. I sighed before pulling the rest of my clothes off and changing into my new outfit. I stepped out of the room to see that everyone else was dressed as well.

"Alright. Let's head outside before we're late," Kyouya said and left the room.

When we arrived, I saw that many of our customers were already gathered near the Sakura trees, which were in full bloom, their pale pink petals drifting through the air. This was the only pink that I found tolerable. It was soft and natural so I didn't mind it as much, plus I didn't have to wear it.

We took our places, Tamaki in the middle standing next to Haruhi and Kyouya (on the right), the twins on either side of him. Mori stood behind Hunny and myself on the left.

After greeting our guests, we headed to our designated areas. Mine happened to be under a particularly beautiful Sakura tree. I reached up and grabbed onto the lowest branch, pulling myself up quickly, glancing around to make sure none of my guests had arrived yet. I smiled and sat down on the limb, leaning back slightly and closing my eyes, allowing myself to become enveloped by the scent of the flowers.

~Flashback~

"Mori-chan! Mori-chan, where are you?" I called, running in between the trunks of the Sakura trees. We had been playing hide n' seek for about half an hour and it was my turn to be it. I giggled as I peered around another tree, looking for Mori's light blue obi sash. I stopped to rest in the shade of one of the trees when I heard a rustle coming above me. I looked up and grinned.

"Mori-chan!!! I found you!!!" I laughed as he smiled brightly down at me from the branch he was sitting on. He looked around and reached up, gently picking one of the small, pink flowers before jumping down from the tree and landing on the ground next to me, grinning.

"Nice job, Ki-chan! I was almost sure you wouldn't find me!" he laughed.

"Hah! I can find anyone!!!" I gloated happily.

"Sure you can," he ruffled my hair. "Here, it's for you." He smiled his gentle smile for me and I looked at his out stretched hands to see the tiny blossom resting in the middle of his cupped palms.

"Oh, Mori-chan! It's beautiful!" I said, picking it up carefully, not wanting to damage its petals.

"May I?" he asked, looking into my face and I nodded, allowing him to take the flower from me hands and gently intertwining it in my hair above my left ear. When he was finished, he took a step back to admire his work, smiling softly at me. I reached up and carefully touched his handy-work, my lips automatically forming a gentle smile as I felt it. I looked up into his deep eyes. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the small of my back.

"Thank you, Mori-chan. It really is beautiful," I murmured in his ear. I could feel him smiling as he replied.

"It may be beautiful, but it's defiantly not as beautiful as your smile, Ki-chan," he replied and pulled back, looking me in the eyes, smiling gently, a slight blush covering his cheeks. I felt myself blush and couldn't stop myself from smiling at him.

"You… you mean it?" I asked, looking up at him shyly. He nodded.

"Yes. I'd never lie to you, Ki-chan," he smiled back and he leaned forward, placing his soft lips against mine for a moment before pulling away. "I'll always love you, and your beautiful smile, Ki-chan."

I gazed up at him in wonder, tears of joy beginning to brim and hugged him tightly, saying, "Me, too, Mori-chan. I'll always love you, too." My tears slid down my cheeks and I smiled softly as his arms wrapped around me.

~End Flashback~

I opened my eyes, smiling brightly. I'd never forget that day. It was one of the happiest days of my life, definitely better than the weeks that had soon followed. It had happened about a week after my seventh birthday, three days before my grandmother took my away, back to Greece. I sighed, the happy moment fading. I looked around me and saw a tiny blossom fluttering on its branch, just about to float away. I reached over and caught it in my hands, brushing its soft petals with my tin fingers, careful not to squish its beauty.

"Kitama-san!!! Where are you?" I heard a familiar voice calling. I looked down and smiled. Hinata was standing next to the tree's trunk. I quietly slid from the branch and landed with a soft thud next to her.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-chan. It's good to see you again," I smiled gently at her, as she was still in shock from when I appeared out of nowhere.

"K-Kitama-san! You surprised me!" she stuttered. I laughed softly and reached a hand up to stroke her cheek gently.

'Let the act begin!'

"Forgive me for startling you. Are you alone today?" I asked gently, motioning for her to come and sit on a mat in the shade of the tree.

She nodded. "Yes, I was going to come with Sayoko but her mother called her home at the last minute," she explained as we sat together.

"Tea?" I asked gently and she nodded again, smiling shyly in my direction. I poured tea in two cups and offered her a cup. "I see, that's a shame. But I'm glad that I'm able to spend some alone time with you. It makes me happy to know that you still wanted to come and see me, even though Sayoko couldn't come. It just means I can have more alone time to spend with you." She blushed and smiled.

"These blossoms truly are very beautiful, aren't they, Kitama-san?" she asked, changing the subject while looking up.

"Yes, they are. When I lived here before, we used to have Sakura trees planted just so that we could watch them bloom in the spring. It's my favorite season, after all," I smiled at her.

"R-really? You like spring, too? It's my favorite season! I love to watch the flowers bloom," she smiled back. At that moment, a breeze rustled thought the tree's branches and loose blossoms floated down over us, drifting gently to the floor around us. I scooped a few up and smiled suddenly at an idea.

"Do you want me to make you a cherry blossom crown?" her eyes widened and she giggled in delight while nodding. I grinned and began to weave the flowers together. It took a few minutes but when it was done it was just big enough to rest snuggly in her hair.

"Oh, it's so pretty! Thank you so much, Kitama-san!!! I love it!" she giggled, twirling around the small clearing in delight.

I smiled and stood, watching her. "This is the most I excited I've ever seen you," I complimented. She stopped and blushed, looking down shyly. "I think it's cute, to be honest." She smiled as I ran my hand down her cheek.

'God, this is soooooooo awkward! If she ever found out that I was actually a girl, my life would END!!!'

"Kitama-sama!!! We're here!!!" two girls called while running towards the two of us. The stopped, panting, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hello, Kimi-chan, Sora-chan! How may I help you?" I asked.

"We came to see the cherry blossoms with you, Kitama-sama!" Kimi smiled happily.

"Oh, Hina-chan! You're here, too! I've been looking for you! Happy Birthday!" Sora said happily, handing Hinata a small present before they hugged, smiling brightly at each other.

"Hinata-chan, you didn't tell me it was your birthday. I would have gotten something for you," I cried with a small pout. She smiled apologetically.

"No, no! I didn't want to trouble you! It's nothing to worry about," she replied.

"No, I really must give you something! Anything you want, I'll do," I smiled at her and she blushed, looking down shyly.

"Anything?" she asked quietly and I nodded, instantly regretting it. The two other girls started to squeal excitedly and began whispering in her ears.

'Oh, crap… this could get… awkward.'

"Oh, ask him for a kiss!"

"Yes, yes, do it!!!"

"I-I don't know. I don't think I can…"

"He just said you could ask for anything!"

"ANYTHING!!! Come on, it would be great, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, yes, oh please ask!"

"I… I guess so…"

'NOOOOOOOOOO! CRAP HELP ME!!!' I screamed in my brain, my inner self thrashing about if fear, my stomach doing flips, but I managed to keep a smile on my face.

"A-ano… could I have a… a kiss, Kitama-san?" she murmered quietly, blushing tomato red.

'Shit, shit, shit!!! Quick! Think of an excuse! Oh, but she's just too innocent to lie to… NO! Don't give in, Kit! You HAVE to get through this! Right now!'

"Shucks… I was afraid of this. Sadly, it's against the Host Club's policies for any host to form any sort of relationship apart from friendship," I said, faking disappointment, but when I caught sight of Hinata's glum look I couldn't help it. "But… I think a kiss on the cheek… wouldn't hurt. Just promise to keep this a secret, between us four, alright?" when they nodded, I inwardly kicked myself at my stupidity. I mean, it's not like I like her, but I guess I feel bad for her. I know what it's like to be rejected. She smiled brightly. With one last inward kick, I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She blushed bright red but smiled anyway and the other two squealed excitedly.

'Help me lord… what have I gotten myself into?'

I forced a smile for her sake before excusing myself quickly. As I left the clearing I heard the three girls begin chatting animatedly about the 'recent events'. I sighed as I wandered through the trees until I came to a small stream.

"Since when was there a stream on campus?" I mumbled to myself before kneeling down and splashing my face with water, trying to clear my thoughts. I heard a small crunch from behind me and whipped around and stood in a defensive form to face the intruder. When they finally came into view I realized it was only Mori.

"Ki-chan? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, Mori-chan. You startled me. I was just taking a walk, ya know? Just reminiscing in the shade of the Sakura trees like in we did in the old day, right?" I smiled at him and he nodded, looking away. After a moment of studying his face, I realize he was actually embarrassed. I grinned, realizing he was probably doing the same thing.

"Do you remember?" I asked him quietly and he started, looking into my eyes, careful not to betray what he was thinking. After a moment of us staring at each other, he nodded slowly. I smiled slightly, turning to look around us. "Just wondering…"

It hurt, that he would try to hide his emotions from me. I mean, it's not like I don't understand… it's just… we were friends, weren't we? And we are now, so what's the problem?! Why does he have to be so distant all the time? Why did he have to change?

"Ki-chan… Ki-chan you're crying. What's wrong?" I blinked and looked back, wet tears rolling down my cheeks, Mori standing in front of me. "Ki-chan? What's wrong? Here let me-," he reached forward to wipe my tears but my body reacted on its own and my hand pushed his away, a forcefully. I stared at my hand for a moment before looking up at him, a look of confusion and hurt on his face.

"I, I… I have to go," I mumbled, turning away and hoping over the tiny stream before running off through the trees.

~Mori's POV~

"Ki-chan? What's wrong? Here let me-," I said reaching forward to wipe her tears. Her sudden hand movement shocked me as she hit my hand away, a look of surprise and guilt passing through her eyes before she looked up at me. Fear and sorrow seemed to take over her face as she turned, mumbling something, and ran off, into the trees.

"Ki-chan…" her name slipped out of my mouth unconsciously as she disappeared. Then it occurred to me. What if I had said something wrong? She's never hit me before, but then again this is the first time I've seen her in ten years. I brought a hand to my face and closed my eyes, sifting through all of the new thoughts forcing their way into my head. I sighed. When she asked if I remembered, she had been referring to the first time we had kissed. I blushed mentally and wrapped my other arm around my chest. I didn't forget, I just didn't think she'd remember… I sighed and started walking in the direction she had run off. Hopefully, she was alright. But knowing her, she'd probably end up hurting herself to ease her pain. I broke into a run. I just might get there before she really caused some damage.

~Kitama POV~

I ran through the trees and only stopped when I twisted my ankle in a gopher hole (WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM???). I limped a few more steps before falling backwards against a tree, sliding my back down the trunk until I hit the ground. I stretched my right leg out (the one with the twisted ankle) and wrapped my arms around my left knee, tears still leaking from my eyes. I guess I was crying partly from the new found pain in my ankle. But another half of me was crying out of grief but at the same time relief. He was too scared to share his emotions with me and that stung. He and I had always been close and after we… uh, well we shared our first kiss, I thought we would have been able to tell each other anything. Of course I had been the first one to break that rule when I left for Greece. I didn't say anything to him because I didn't have the guts to face him.

"Che… looks like I'm that one that's afraid…" I mumbled tilting my head up, gazing into the clear blue sky.

I heard footsteps approaching but didn't move. They stopped a short distance from me.

"Ki-chan…" I shifted my gaze and saw Mori standing across the short clearing. We stayed like that for a few minutes that seemed to drag on for hours, the silence pressing hard against my ears. "Where are you hurt?" I looked over at him again as moved towards me, coming to kneel next to me. Another tear slid down my cheek and after a moment's hesitation, he reached up wiped it away with his thumb. "Where?" he repeated.

I looked down at my ankle and he got the picture. "I… I tripped, while I was running," I mumbled out.

"Ah…" was his only reply. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms under both my legs and on my back, carefully lifting me up. Once he was standing, he turned and continued in the direction that I had been running.

"Where?" I repeated his previous question in different context.

"The Clubroom," was his only reply as he kept walking, jostling me as little as possible. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest tiredly. The sound of his beating heart was the last thing I heard as I drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

**Kara: i hope u liked it!!! i added a little something in there about their childhood relationship! I hope it wuz ok!!!  
Kitama: Oh and this chappie is 4,230 words w/o A/N ON THE DOT!!! i luv even numbers in writing, hehe...  
Kara: r u hyper? cuz i'm usually the one thats hyper and now ur acting hyper so i wuz just wondering- (gets smacked in the head)  
Kitama: ok shut up now... u ruined my happy mood...  
Kara: OH!!! I 4GOT TO SAY IT!!! i just started Soul Eater which ROX MY SOX!!! hehe oh and to bitchmansgirl14 tell ur mum happy bday 4 me!!! luv ya!!! hehe  
Kitama: please R/R cuz then she'll write faster! trust me... it works. i do it w/ cookies _all the time_ if u catch my drift (wink wink nudge nudge cough cough)  
Kara: (blinks) are you okay? did u develop a twitch or something while i wuz sick? (kicked in the head)  
Kitama: NO U BAKA!!! JUST FINISH THIS UP ALREADY!!!  
Kara: owwwie... (rubs head) bai bai! please R/R!!!  
Kitama: I ALREADY SAID THAT!!!  
Kara: FINE!!! sheesh! wuts her problem?  
Kitama: I CAN STILL HEAR U!!!  
Kara: OKAY!!! bai bai ppl!!!  
**


	7. Confession! No just Alice in Wonderland

**Kara: OMFG I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!! but it was my birthday yesterday so yeah... umm... yeah i hope u like this one! it's 6,656 words without A/N!!! LONGEST ONE YET!!! WOOT! so yeah this is payback for having two not as long chappies before this one!! it took me SOOOOOOOOOOOO long to write this cuz i used the actual word from the chappie (at the end of the story) so yeah!!! I HOPE U ENJOY!!!**

* * *

~Hunny's POV (never done this one before hehe)~

I giggled happily as the girls around me enjoyed their cake and laughed quietly with each other. I looked to my left, over the shoulder of the girl next to me, to see how Takashi was doing. I scanned the people.

'Girl, girl, girl… girl… girl, Oh she has cake! No wait I have to find Takashi first! Girl… girl…' I ran into empty air. I rescanned the crowd only to confirm that Takashi was indeed missing. I looked around worriedly, searching for Takashi's tall form. He wasn't anywhere!!!

'Oh nooooes!!! Where is Takashi??? Did he get kidnapped while I wasn't looking??? WAAAAAAAH!!!' Little tears appeared in my eyes and all the girls stopped to marvel at my pouting face.

"Awww! He's so CUTE!!!"

"Oh no, what's wrong, Hunny-chan???"

"Why are you crying, Hunny?"

"Here, do you want some cake?"

"Yes, cake will make it all better, right?"

"Yeah, here, have mine, too!"

"And, mine!"

"Oh, me, too!"

They all continued to offer cake and sweets (which I 'graciously' accepted). I glanced around, smiling into their worried faces. Something dark passed by in the corner of my eye. I looked over curiously and saw a familiar tall figure trudging through the trees carrying something in his arms. When I looked closer, I realized the thing he was carrying wasn't a some_thing_ but a some_one_. Why was Takashi carrying Kita-chan to the clubhouse? Was she okay? Maybe I should go… The huge mound of cake and candy stopped me from finishing the thought and I smiled brightly before grabbing the first piece of strawberry cake I could find.

~Kitama's POV~

I grumbled groggily as I felt the warmth leave my side. My eyes fluttered open and I caught a glimpse of black hair and dark eyes before I drifted back off into sleepy land.

~Dream~

_I was at Ouran, in the open air hallway that led to a set of rooms. I walked forward, passing door after door. As I moved forward, I noticed that I was not alone in the hallway. Up ahead, a tall, dark haired figure trudged forward, his back towards me. I smiled, recognizing it immediately. _

"_Mori-chan! Hey, wait up!" I called, a grin spread across my face as I ran to catch up with him. He stopped but didn't turn, his back looking rigid. I stopped next to him, panting slightly as I smiled brightly, glancing over at him. My smile faltered when I noticed that he wasn't even looking at me. His face was stoic, apart from a slightly stiff attitude that surrounded him. _

"_Oi, Mori-chan, what's up?" I asked, reaching over to touch his arm. But before I could make contact, his hand whipped out and slapped mine away, his body turning to face me, a scowl clearly written on his face. _

"_Who do you think you are, acting so friendly with me?" he asked, his deep voice clipped and guarded. _

"_M-Mori-chan, what're you talking about? It's me, Ki-chan!" I said attempting to grab his arm once more only to have him hit it away again, his frown deepening, a look of hurt, hatred, and betrayal shining clearly in his eyes. _

"_You left me with no explanation at all. And now that you're back, you expect me to act like nothing happened??? No, stay away from me. I don't know you anymore, nor do I want to ever again," he growled, straightening his tie and turning away, continuing to walk down the hallway. _

"_M-Mori… Mori, wait! Please, listen to me!" I cried, running after him, grabbing at his arm. He swung back, knocking me to the ground and causing me to let go. Something slipped out of my pocket, a pocket I hadn't even realized I had. _

_It was a photograph of when we were little, right after a kendo lesson. I stared at it as he picked it up, glancing for a moment before tossing it in my direction, a look of scorn racing across his features. A small scoff escaped his lips before he spoke. _

"_You still have this stupid thing? Quit living in the past, Kitama. It pathetic," he glared at me and I flinched. He sighed and turned away. I lunged forward and my hand held his jacket sleeve. He didn't even turn this time, just glanced down before shaking me off. _

"_You disgust me."_

_He walked away, his figure fading into the white that now surrounded me. I looked down at my shaking hands and felt tears spilling from my eyes. I reached forward to take back the fallen picture but when I touched its edge a spark ignited, the small flames slowly engulfing the picture until it was nothing more than dust. I cringed back, clutching my hand to my chest and I cried, shaking my head, my heart seeming to fall to pieces. _

"_Please… don't go," I whispered. _

Why? Why was Mori so mad all of a sudden? My chest hurt and I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around myself as I cried, not daring to open my eyes, refusing to face reality. I felt something warm come to rest on my shoulder, another wiping away my tear gently. I could hear something but I tried to block it out. I felt it pull me into a sitting position, my mind still half asleep. My concentration slipped and I heard a voice fill my ears with a deep, rich sound.

"Ki-chan? What's wrong? Are you having a nightmare again?" the voice whispered. I froze, something clicking into place in my head. This was Mori's voice. But Mori was the one that hated me… so why was he here? Even after all of the horrible things I had done to him, why was he still here? I felt his hands move to the sides of my face and tilt my face up so that he could get a better look at me. I opened my eyes and our gazes connected. Concern filled every part of his face. I felt my lip trembling and more tears spilled from my eyes. I tried to look away from him, guilt taking over my mind. When I couldn't get away, I simply shut my eyes, trying to close myself off from him. I shook my head in confusion and denial.

"Ki-chan?" he asked again. Something snapped.

"Why??? Why are you still here??? You hate me, don't you? I'm a horrible, disgusting, pathetic excuse from a person and a friend!!! You should have left me and never looked back! I left because I was afraid to tell you!!! Because I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had to!!! But I ended up hurting you even more!!! I hate it! I hate myself!!! Why??? Why was I so afraid???" I was yelling at him but tears still poured from my eyes and I couldn't even look at him anymore. With a sudden jolt, I realized that he was reaching forward, his arms wrapping around me and pulling my body closer to him so that I was on my knees in front of him in between his legs as he hugged me. "What kind of person can't even talk to their best friend? Why don't you hate me?" I whispered and his arms wrapped tighter around me, burying my face into the front of his shirt, my hands clutching the fabric as tears slipped down my face and onto his shirt. I felt him rest his chin in the crook of my neck, his warm breath tickling my skin.

~Haruhi's POV~

I walked down the hallway towards the clubroom, my mind wandering to the subject of what to make for dinner. I reached out for the doorknob and I opened it quietly, my thoughts still pondering the many things to choose from. I stopped in the doorway, which was only partly open, my eyes taking in the scene that played before me.

Mori knelt on the couch, his arm resting on something. I could hear the sounds of soft crying and he gently pulled a figure up from the couch into a sitting position. Kitama's closed off and delicate form seemed to shake.

"Ki-chan? What's wrong? Are you having a nightmare again?" I heard him ask gently, his voice a whisper. I saw his hands move to the sides of her face and tilt it up so that he could get a better look at her. She opened her eyes and their gazes connected. Concern filled every part of his face as he looked at her. Her lip began to tremble and more tears spilled from her eyes as she tried to look away. After a moment of silent struggling, she simply shut her eyes, shaking her head.

"Ki-chan?" he asked again. The next second, her voice engulfed the room, filling my ears.

"Why??? Why are you still here??? You hate me, don't you? I'm a horrible, disgusting, pathetic excuse from a person and a friend!!! You should have left me and never looked back! I left because I was afraid to tell you!!! Because I didn't want to hurt you anymore that I already had to!!! But I ended up hurting you even more!!! I hate it! I hate myself!!! Why??? Why was I so afraid???" She was yelling at him as more tears poured from her eyes and she turned her head, a look of shame and guilt crossing her face as if it hurt to look at him. Sorrow took over his face as he reached forward, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her body closer to him so that she was on her knees in front of him in between his legs as he hugged her tightly. "What kind of person can't even talk to their best friend? Why don't you hate me?" I heard her whisper and I could see his arms wrapped tighter around her, burying her face into the front of his shirt, her hands clutching the fabric as tears slipped down her face and onto his shirt. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck and they sat still for a moment until the sound of Kitama's crying faded into silence.

"Because… I-," I closed the door quickly, fear and grief gripping my senses. I heard the door click and the noise inside ceased for a moment. I ran, tears of pity beginning to form in my eyes. I turned the next corner and ran into the next closest unoccupied room. I shut the door and sank to the floor, my heart racing as I panted, trying to catch my breath.

They had known each other before coming here, possibly childhood friends. From what I had heard and what I already knew, Kitama had left ten years ago. They both carried huge burdens of guilt and sorrow. I heard a quiet statement from outside the room that flew over my head as I continued to think, ignoring the voice. A sudden thought popped into my head and my eyes widened as my mind finally processed what the voice outside had mumbled.

"… they're in love…"

~Mori's POV~

"Because… I-," the soft click of the clubroom door caught my attention and I turned to look, cutting off my sentence. She looked up at me before looking where I was staring. I could have sworn that someone had been standing there a minute ago. I shook my head before turning back to look her in eyes. She had a questioning look on her face and I smiled gently at her, stroking her face lovingly. It was true. Even though she had left me, I had never forgotten her. Not once had there been a moment while she was gone that she wasn't on my mind. She was my everything…

I was in love with Kitama Sashiyumi.

"It's nothing…" I whispered in her ear. She smiled back slightly and hugged me again, closing her eyes. After a while, I could hear her breath slow and her body went limp. I moved slowly and gently lay her body on the couch. I leaned down by her face, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Maybe next time…" I whispered and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. I stood and smiled at her small form before walking towards the door and leaving the room. I closed the door quietly before proceeding down the hallway, sighing tiredly.

"Maybe next time… I'll actually have the guts to tell her that I love her," I mumbled quietly.

~The next day Kitama's POV~

I sighed as I looked down at the odd costumes that were strewn across the large room. The odd conversation that Tamaki and the twins were having caught my ear and I listened half heartedly.

"There are enough characters in _Alice_. I wager he thought it was a safe choice," Hikaru muttered.

"Amateurs! You don't get it, do you?" Tamaki "tsked" them. "It's **Alice**. That means, the main attraction is…"

I already knew where they were going with this as the all looked over at Haruhi. She stood, carrying a large dress in her arms. Their thoughts seemed to float above their head for all to read as the watched her, grinning pervertedly and cackling quietly to themselves.

'Haruhi is a frilly apron. God those guys are idiots…' I sighed inwardly.

"_Well, let's start then. Once upon a time…"_ the twins were shoved into place, both of them dressed as Alice. I giggled quietly.

"_There was an adorable pair of twins who were both named Alice."_ I had to cover my mouth in order to stifle my laughter as Tamaki fell onto his face out of shock.

"Tell me, why are you BOTH Alice??? Father almost died on the spot!!!" he yelled at them, storming over to them and grabbing them by the fronts of their dresses.

"Kyouya said we'd be better suited for the character. Aren't we cute?" the asked in unison.

"NO! NOT AT ALL!!!" he screeched back. "Who'd want to look at lousy Alices like you?! In my vision, Alice is lovelier, gentler, and something like that!" he cried, pointing at the stunned Haruhi now sitting under the tree with a book in hand, playing the role of Alice. "You're the POLAR OPPOSITE! Alice is someone with and innocent heart and pure eyes. Someone angelic… etc., etc." he went on.

"Well, we don't mind, but… if Haruhi is Alice…" the story resumes slightly.

"No, no, no ,no! I'm late! I'm late!" my eyes widened at the extremely adorable sight of Hunny playing the white rabbit. A loud 'Badoing' came as he popped out of the air and began bouncing. He looked at his watch and freaked out while crying, "Urmng!!! I'm overdue!!" Haruhi watched with a look of confusion and disinterest. "The Queen will be upset!" Hunny hopped off towards a rabbit hole.

'Where did that come from???' I wondered in my mind as I watched. Haruhi continued to stare, before turning back to her book.

"Let me see. Where was I?" she mumbled to herself, flipping through the book. I sweat dropped. So like Haruhi…

"_Because Alice was hardly ever curious, she would never follow a rabbit thoughtlessly. The End." _

"This is how it would turn out," the twins stated matter-of-factly. I laughed again and smiled at the stupidity of it all.

"_So let's continue with the Hitachiin brothers as Alice."_

"WAIT, RABBIT-FACE!!!" they yelled as the chased after the rabbit down the hole.

"A talking rabbit is extremely rare, is it now, Alice B?" Kaoru asked, looking over at Hikaru while running. Hikaru nodded before responding.

"The perfect thing to kill time, eh, Alice A? The problem is…" they stopped and peered through a dark curtain. "How do we fit through this tiny door?"

"Amazing. Hunny can shrink down a will," Kaoru mused as they watched Hunny, shrink instantaneously and continue to run through a miniature door.  
All of a sudden, out of no where, Nekozawa appears behind them.

"Muhahaha… This drink is perfect at a time like this!" he smirks creepily, holding up a tiny bottle labeled 'The Shrinker.'

I have a WTF look on my face and I'm still lost on the fact that he appeared out of no where.

"Who are you?" the twins ask in unison.

"Muhahaha… I'm the 'Mysterious Merchant N," I sweat dropped at the 'muhaha' thing.

"Was there a character like that in the book?" Hikaru whispered and Kaoru shrugged.

Nekozawa ignored them and continued. "If you drink this, you'll shrink in an instant and if you eat La Expander, which comes with The Shrinker, you can wonderfully and gigantically expand! Muhahaha…" I sweat dropped again, once at the names, and twice at the third 'muhaha' thing used in the past four seconds. "Beyond that door lies a world of magic. If you travel unequipped, you will regret it. Mu-," he was about to 'muhaha' again.

"Don't you dare!!!" I yelled as he smirked.

"Hmmm… Let's be bold…" the twins pondered together. "And have Alice C taste for poison first!!!"

"Nng??? Why me??? You always drag me in when things aren't going your way… WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN TAMA-CHAN???" He yelled, pointing an indignant finger in my direction.

"But you are Tama-chan…" they muttered.

"NO WAY IN HELL," I yelled back.

"Oh… that one," they realized, hitting their fists against their palms in understanding.

"Anyway, forget it! Be gracious, Milord!" Kaoru said, smirking.

"Yeah! After all, we received requests for Milord to cross-dress too," Hikaru finished, his smirk identical to Kaoru's. Tamaki's angry expression turned to that of shocked turtle.

"Oh… is that so? Someone requested that?" I stifled a laugh as the twins' identical thought of 'Simple-minded floated above their heads with a giant arrow pointing straight at Tamaki.

"Muhahaha… Allow me to present a fantastic bonus to the doughty 'lady'," Nekozawa suggested and I had to suppress my sudden urge to yell at him for the FOURTH 'muhaha' thingy TODAY!!! "MUHAHA Big Belzenoff (sp?), medium Belzenoff, or small Belzenoff! Which do you want?"

"I… I don't really want any but… I guess, the small one, then…" Tamaki sweat dropped.

"Somehow this is turning into another story…" the twins nodded together.

"Well then… here goes," Tamaki muttered, taking a tiny sip of The Shrinker, a tentative look spread across his face. There was a small 'Shoooom' noise and a tiny plop as a now tiny Tamaki landed in Hikaru's palm.

"Ah! Milord is perfectly palm-sized!" the cried together and I sweat dropped. How the hell did they do that? The twins grinned evilly before opening the tiny door and tossing Tamaki inside, calling, "Bon voyage!!!"

"H-hah??? Hey… I have to go ALONE???" he yelled from the doorway.

"Looks like it, we're too busy. Plus we're sick of these outfits. Farewell!!!" and they slammed the door.

~3rd Person~

Tamaki or 'Alice C' glanced around mumbling, "This is different from what I imagined." The forest was dark and gloomy.

"Oh dear! Look!!! What a filthy flower!" a female voice complained. Tamaki looked around until he was able to locate the voice. "A flower without color or fragrance would be shunned in any garden. Right, Benibara? Suzuran?" one of the Lobelia school girls called, posing as I flower.

"Hinagiku, you're so blunt. Take pity on the poor thing," Suzuran put in.

"This is the garden of Lobelia, the charmed flower garden permitted only to fragrant young ladies. You, shabby flower… in which flower species do you belong?" Benibara asked.

"B-but I'm not a flower! My name is Alice! I'm a man!" Tamaki yelled defiantly. The tiny flower people shrieked in horror.

"A MAN???"

"What a pervert!!! Did you dress up as a young lady and come here to defile our garden???"

"You're the WORST!!!"

"Molester!!!"

"Argh!!! Hold it! Calm down!!!" Tamaki yelped as he was grabbed by vines. "What charmed flower garden? All I see is a cursed forest!!!"

There was silence…

"Heh… we can't argue with that…" they agreed with themselves.

"Yes… after all, this forest is truly cursed." Benibara spoke to Tamaki.

"Until recently , our rich land was ruled by the Red Queen and we used to live in peace." Suzuran continued. A glittery picture floated through the air containing Haruhi's dad dressed as a queen.

"But after the queen fell ill, the Black Queen took over and our trouble began," Hinaguku ended.

"The black queen is temperamental," they all agreed. "If anyone upsets the queen a little, it leads to an immediate execution order. Even if one escapes, it's impossible to elude the curse… This forest didn't satisfy her sense of beauty, so she cursed us by taking away its light. We hate the queen… but what can mere flowers do? We can only huddle together and await a savior!!" they cried.

"Be strong, my darling sisters!" Benibara whispered.

"What injustice!!!" Tamaki yelled. "Let me help you! Tell me all about the Black Queen!"

"First off, she looks like this…" they held up a giant picture of Kyouya. Tamaki quickly turned away, sweat dropped, and mumbled.

"Ah… I have some business to attend to… excuse me."

"You CAN NOT ESCAPE!!!"

"This is getting unhealthy!!! My gut tells me not to revolt against that face!!!" Tamaki squeaked as the vines grabbed him again.

"Urgh! Give up already!!!" Benibara yelled.

POP!!!

A new Alice is substituted with Tamaki.

"Huh? Why the swap?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"She's SOO cute!!!" the three flowers cried. "She's like a butterfly fresh from the cocoon!"

"One such as you must not visit the Black Queen!!!"

"No, no! It's too dangerous."

"We shall live together in harmony…"

The three flowers hugged their tiny arms around Haruhi's arms and head.

"I MUST SEE THE QUEEN AT ONCE!!!" Haruhi yelped and dashed away from them and out of the forest.

"_Of course, Alice had no interest in fighting the Queen… but as she was true of heart, she felt obliged to keep her promise," _the narrator continued.

"Look what trouble I've fallen into, thanks to Alice C," Haruhi mumbled. A tiny bubble appeared with Tamaki's face in it calling, "Let me help you!!!" Haruhi ignored it and continued mumbling. "But what do I do? I don't even know where the queen is. I'll gather some information first." She headed off and questioned quite a few people.

"_To gather more information, the level-headed Alice decided to visit someone known as the 'Well Informed Duchess'." _The narrator's voice boomed once more.

Renge appeared and was apparently this 'Well Informed Duchess' person.

"Oh! Are you saying that you'll defeat the Black Queen for my sake?" Renge clasped her hands together in front of her, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Huh? …Defeat? I mean, I'll talk to her…" Haruhi began.

"Oh, yes. I know!!! It is the natural order for a hero to appear when a damsel is in distress. Of course! I knew it!" she blew her nose, tear glinting in her eyes.

"Distress???" Haruhi muttered in confusion. The butler leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Well… the Duchess actually… received a death sentence from the Black Queen."

"What did I do? I was only… curious about the Black Queen and her relationship with her attendant, Tachibana… I only gossiped a little…" she sniffled.

"You brought it on yourself, then…" Haruhi mumbled, sweat dropping.

"But the looks they exchange SCREAM deeper meanings!!! And he had his arm around her once!!" Renge screamed.

"Okay… okay…" Haruhi held her hands up in surrender, a look of exasperation spread across her face.

"_The Duchess's network of information turned out to be a web of fantasies,"_ the voice continued again.

"If anything happens to me, what will become of my dear baby and his little friend the kitten?" Renge pondered, looking down at a tiny, dark haired baby snuggling with a tiny red and black kitten.

"Huh? You have a baby? May I see? Is it a boy or a girl?" Haruhi asked, picking up the baby, the kitten leaping onto her shoulders and curling up on the back of her neck, its soft fur tickling her.

"I named the baby Moriko. Such a quiet baby. Never cried even once…" Renge began.

"Ah, a girl then," Haruhi concluded.

"_Alice's reply is incorrect," _the narrator mumbled.

"And the kitten is Kitaro…" Renge continued with her story.

"So it's a boy then," Haruhi nodded.

"_Yet again, Alice's reply is incorrect,"_ the narrator drawled.

The door suddenly burst open and two guards marched in.

"Duchess! By order of the Black Queen…" one began.

"We're here to collect you!" the other finished. The quickly grabbed her and began dragging her slowly across the room.

"Dear Hero!!! I must go to the castle. To free a lady from abduction, you will need some help!!! Form a rescue party! Find an intelligent cleric, a warlock – and don't forget a swords-man!!! Most importantly, make sure they are gorgeous men! Gorgeous above all else!!!" her voice trailed off, an echo of "Please save meeeeeeeee…" was heard as she vanished.

"Duchess!!!" Haruhi called after her, still carrying the baby and the cat still perched on her neck. "She left after she had said all she wanted." Haruhi sweat dropped. She looked down at the baby. "Now what do I do with this baby and its kitten?" she muttered before speaking up. "Do you want to come to the castle with me? To see your mommy?" she asked the baby, glancing at the kitten. The baby nodded. "Aww… kinda cute…" Haruhi sighed under her breathe.

_Thus Alice chose to aim for the castle,"_ droned the voice.

As the three companions walked down the path, the twins perched above them.

"Ahahaha… look at them, Cheshire B. A girl, a baby, and a kitten. Does she mean to oust the queen by herself?" Hikaru asked.

"She must be completely stupid. Right, Cheshire A?" Kaoru replied.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked, staring up at them. The kitten tilted its head to look up at them, a curious look on its face.

"Hello! We're the cheerful Cheshire Cat doppelgangers. We use to be a single cat until the queen's curse split us in two!" they grinned together. "It was only a prank. We dropped a pet elephant tortoise in her favorite sea turtle soup. I hate it when a grown-up doesn't get a joke." They huffed slightly. "But since it's fun, we don't mind being twins."

"Somehow I'm beginning to sympathize with the queen a little… am I dreaming?" Alice wondered out loud.

"Anyway, we're bored, so how about we come along? What reward do you offer if we defeat the queen?" Hikaru asked.

"Gold coins? Jewelry? Games?" Kaoru continued.

"Uh… um… I don't have anything on me…" she mumbled in shock.

"Foolish cats! You make me laugh. Demanding things from a helpless girl. It's the worst a gentleman can do," Tamaki's voice rolled through the air as he sipped his tea. His second role is the Hatter.

"A bogus Hatter and a May rabbit!" the twins cried.

"Bogus? Haruhi asked, cuddling the baby close, the kitten, slipping down her arms and into the folds of the blanket wrapped around the baby.

"He was imprisoned after he performed some odd stage magic during a croquet game sponsored by the queen," Kaoru began.

"I thought you were executed long ago," Hikaru stated as he stared at the hatter.

"Heh! Breaking out of jail was a piece of cake!! The life of a fugitive is difficult, Milady. I will protect you and defeat the queen if you promise to marry me," Tamaki replied, kneeling in front of Haruhi and kissing her hand.

"Hey! No way… That's worse than asking for money," they reminded him. A full fledged argument escalated and nobody notice the May rabbit wondering over to Haruhi and peaking at the baby.

"We'll change our conditions to match yours, then! If we win, we'll marry her!!" the twins yelled.

"How dare you! Don't copy me, you fools!!!" Tamaki yelled back.

"What an ugly baby!" the May rabbit stated.

"Gak!" Tamaki cried as the baby began to form tears.

"There, there. Look! Look!" Tamaki tried to distract the baby from its tears.

"There, don't cry!" the twins said as the balanced on top of each other, trying to entertain it.

"I'm going home," the May rabbit huffed and walked away.

"Oh… The cookie in my pocket… will she eat it?" Haruhi wondered and held the cookie out for the baby to take. Before it could grab it, however, the kitten leapt over and snatched the cookie from her hand, running off with it in the other direction. Haruhi sighed and pulled out another one, quickly handing it to the baby. With a sudden chomp, the baby grew into a tall, dark haired boy with gray/black eyes, with nothing but a towel covering him. Mori looked shocked with the cookie still his mouth. A box of La Expander cookies lay on the floor next to them.

"EEE!!! Wow, wear this! Wow, and this!" the twins quickly dressed poor Mori. There was another loud chomp and they turned to see a tall, black haired girl with red tips and brown eyes with flecks of orange and gray mixed in. She also had little black ears protruding from her hair. Her hair went down the her waist and she was completely naked. The only thing covering her was her hair the remaining puffs of steam.

"AHHH! Hey, wear this! Oh, and this, too!" the twins continued onto their newest specimen, quickly clothing her. She blinked at them before her lips began to twitch upward into a smile.

"Thank you very much, I'm completely and totally in your debt, sir Hatter," she said bowing to his slightly, as though she were stiff.

"HUH???" the twins and Haruhi asked.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing what so ever!!!" he laughed, waving his hands around.

"I believe you know my name already but just in case, you can call me Kitaro," Kitama introduced herself.

She turned towards Mori and Haruhi and smiled again. Mori gazed up at Haruhi and for a second their gazes met, and he hugged her as he sat on the ground. Basically he gloped her due to the fact that he's still a baby.

"It seems the struggle for Alice is about to commence," Hikaru stated.

"Even if he is a baby inside, that's sexual harassment!!!" Tamaki ground through his teeth. "Fine!! This is a battle for our male pride!! The one who defeats the queen will be the true hero! And… he'll secure the right to Alice!!!" he cried determinedly.

"Somehow the old pattern is emerging… no more paralleling?" she muttered, still holding Mori who was sitting on the ground next to Kitama sprawled on the ground grinning with the twins and Tamaki behind them taking lame "we'll protect you" poses.

"_Though it's all a little confusing, the campaign finally begins,"_ the narrator stated.

"The rats with their foolish plan…" Kyouya smirked from the castle, gazing into a crystal ball.

"Shall we mobilize the army?" Tachibana asked.

"No. It's a waste of both time and expense," Kyouya replied. "I will settle the matter myself. Invite them to my chamber."

The group stood silently together in the large room before the huge and elaborate throne in which Kyouya, the Black Queen, sat.

"Well… that sure was easy."

"I expected some action. How disappointing."

"I bet it's because we're running out of pages."

The three whispered disappointedly to one another.

"Be quiet, you worms!!!" the bunny beside the queen growled.

Haruhi looked up at him. "He's the rabbit from earlier. His appearance changed drastically," she muttered.

"Hush! That rabbit has a double personality," Tamaki shhhed them.

"Don't get carried away, fools! Had the queen not stopped me, I would have finished you in an instant," Hunny's evil side took over as he glowered at them. "I despise vermin like you."

Still shocked by the fact that they had just been told off by a rabbit, the group stood still, Mori hugging Kitama tightly like a toy. Kitama didn't seem to mind, as though she was used to it.

"You seem to misunderstand. Executions and other punishments… are conducted to benefit the kingdom. Please understand this," Kyouya stated calmly.

"How dare you say that!!" Tamaki yelled.

"In the case of the cursed forest of Lobelia… it was simply for the stake of reducing the cost of utilities," he continued.

"Huh???" the group asked.

"The sun doesn't reach that forest to begin with. They used the light from artificial sun that they had installed with taxpayer money. Regarding the Cheshire Cat's punishment… the elephant tortoise he cooked was supposed to have been used for breeding a new national food source. And the duchess wasted a huge amount of paper on pointless gossip. The hatter destroyed the croquet game… which was supposed to bring in a large sum in foreign donations," the queen finally let out a breath.

"It sounds as if…" Haruhi began.

"Yes. Thanks to the spend-thrift red queen… our kingdom is in great deficit! The reason this castle is so dimly lit is to cut down on expenses." She continued. A huge glittering image of the Red Queen floated above their heads laughing embarrassedly, calling a light, "My bad!" into the air.

"I'm very sorry about that…" Haruhi said, somehow she feels she has to apologize for the actions of the Red Queen.

"B-but it doesn't give you the right to execute people!!! Didn't your kindergarten teacher tell you NOT to kill people???" Tamaki yelled.

"Hehe… mine told me almost everyday… she said I kept forgetting…" Kitama muttered under her breath, sweat dropping.

"I didn't go to kindergarten," Kyouya began.

"WHAT??? BUT EVERYONE GOES TO KINDERGARTEN!!! IT'S LIKE… A RIGHT OF PASSAGE!!!" Kitama yelled, waving her arms around.

Kyouya continued as though she hadn't interrupted at all. "Besides, I used that funding for an army. My last recourse… is to behead the humans, don't you think?" Kyouya smirked evilly at Tamaki. "Have the guests arrived?" He asked Tachibana.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Tachibana replied as a couple of guards leapt forward and surrounded our little band of heroes.

"It's not bad to be a main attraction, is it? Your heads will become the treasure of your beloved kingdom," Kyouya smirked again.

"Uh, ew?" Kitama stuck out her tongue and hid behind Mori. The twins shrugged at each other. There was a loud ZAMMMM and they all turned to look at Tamaki.

"Hatter?" Haruhi asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to glance at her.

"Do you know why they call my magic odd?" he asked.

"No… but I assume you're gonna tell us now?" Kitama stated. She seemed to be in a rebellious mood.

"Even though they say it's staged, no one has ever debunked it. That's because… this 'staged magic" is real," he finished.

"Impossible…" Kyouya whispered, his eyes widening.

"Griffin, COME FORTH!!!" Tamaki yelled and a HUGE griffin thing appeared in front of him, reaching towards the queen.

The rest of the group just gapped at the giant thing.

"Amazing! It's a spell!"

"He's a wizard!"

Hikaru and Kaoru took up the roles of commentators while Kitama sprawled, laughing, on the floor with Mori squatting next to her as she changed between kitten and human form, tears spilling from her eyes as she laughed.

"Looks like anything goes in this story…" Haruhi muttered as the giant griffin attacked Kyouya and his guards. "The way it is, the queen's curse will… do I have anything I can use?" She shuffled through her dress until she pulled out a tiny Belzenoff crunching on a La Expander cookie. "This… Go!! Belzenoff!!!" she cried.

Belzenoff became like a billion times bigger than the griffon. Everyone froze and just starred up at it.

And then it fell forward and squished the queen and her guards.

"_And that's how the Black Queen and the castle vanished,"_ the narrator began. _"Mr. Nekozawa, who is distantly related to the royal family, appeared from nowhere to receive the title. And peace ultimately returned to the kingdom."_

A large glittery picture of Nekozawa appeared in all white with a medium Belzenoff hidden in his cape and a quiet "Muhahaha" floating in through the air around him. A large caption above him said "The White King".

"Um… I have a feeling I've met him somewhere before," Haruhi pondered in the corner.

"_In addition..."_ the narrator added.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'LL MARRY ALICE!!!" Tamaki yelled at the Cheshire Cats who, strangely enough, were not relieved of their curse and remain twins.

"IT WAS ALICE WHO DEFEATED THE QUEEN!!! WE ALSO HAVE THE RIGHT!!!" the twins screamed back at him, poking him in the chest.

Hunny, who had reverted back to his happy and hyper state, hopped over and proceeded pester them with cute questions. "Hey, what're you talking about? Let me join in, too!"

They ignored him and continued arguing until they decided to do the smart thing and ask Alice. "Well, Alice whom do you choose???"

Alice D stood before them with a stoic face. A large questions mark hung in the air for a moment.

"Alice??? Where did you go???"

"Why???"

"Hey!!!"

"ALICE!!!"

They continued shouting until their voices morphed into that of Haruhi's mother's voice (cough cough KYOUYA cough cough).

"…Alice. Alice! Alice!!"

"Huh…?" Haruhi asked, waking up under a tall tree with Kyouya in front of her.

"Were you napping here all along…? I was worried about you," Kyouya stated, helping her up. "Come on. Let's go home. Come with mother, okay? We're having your favorite stew tonight."

"Yes, Mother," they both smiled at each other. "I had a strange dream today."

"Tee hee hee! That's wonderful," Kyouya replied and they joined hands and began walking up towards the large house.

"_Awoken from her dream, Alice went home with her mother… while Tamaki and the others remained in the dream world forever,"_ the narrator stated.

"WHAT THE HECK??? COME ON!!!" The twins yelled together.

"THIS. IS. NOT. ACCEPTABLE!!!" Tamaki screamed. Mori, Kitama, and Hunny sweat dropped in the background.

The duchess is totally forgotten. "When will my hero come?" she cried.

"_It's a happy ending."_

* * *

**Kara: WOOT!!! ok so Mori-chan ALMOST confessed his luv!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! but don't worry, he'll get there somehow!!! just fyi this story's chappies dont really go in chronological order so yeah... its kinda outta order compared 2 the manga but wutever!!! Review please!!! thank u 4 ur support with this story!!! bai bai!!! OMFG LIKE 7,251 WORDS WITH A/N!!!**


	8. Match Maker!

**Kara: OMFG I'M SO SUPER SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! *sobs uncontrolably*  
Kitama: dude shuttup and GO WRITE MORE!!!  
Kara: *sniffles* o-okay... PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!!!  
Kitama: *sweat drops* bipolar much?**

* * *

~Kitama's POV~

I stifled a loud yawn with my hand as the teacher droned on and on about some sort of formula that we were supposed to be learning. I blinked tiredly and felt a shiver run down my spine as the rain began to pound harder on the window pane next to me. I glanced outside and watched as the gray clouds shifted across the sky gloomily, sighing and propping my head on my hand.

The final bell of the day rang and a storm of students left the room in a hurry, most rushing to an awaiting car to attend an important meeting while others headed to their respective clubs. I groaned as I stood, my knees cracking as I pushed myself out of my chair and grabbed my bag. I left the room slowly and headed towards the nearest library, hoping to get some studying done before heading to the Host Club. I found a quiet table in the corner near a large window and pulled up a chair before pulling out my Japanese History text book and began my notes for this chapter.

I caught the time on my cell phone as it sat on the table and did a double-take. I had exactly five minutes to get to the club in order to get there on time. I shoved my books into my bag and hurtled out of the room, only to collide head first with another boy. I looked up and noted that it was a second year I had seen around a few times.

"Ouch…" he mumbled, rubbing his head as he sat on the ground across from me.

"Oh, sorry! I was in such a hurry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! I'm Kitama, by the way. Kitama Sashiyumi. It's a pleasure to meet you, even if we just ran into each other," I grinned and extended a hand for him to shake. He took it and nodded before actually introducing himself.

"Toru Suzushima, second year, class C," he replied before helping me up. I smiled and picked up my bag, throwing the strap over my head so that it rested on my shoulder.

"Third year, class A," I stated. He nodded again and there was an awkward silence.

"You're in the host club, right?" he asked casually.

"Yeah… I just joined, actually," I replied before remembering why I was in such a hurry. I glanced down at my cell phone and yelped, startling him. "Crap, I'm SOOO gonna be late now! It was nice meeting you, but I REALLY gotta go like RIGHT NOW so BYE!!!" I called, bowing slightly before taking off down the nearly empty halls, cutting the usual three minutes that it took to get from the library to the music room in half, arriving with panting breathes and throwing the door open only to come face to face with Mori and Hunny.

"Oh…" I was stunned to be in such close proximity with both of them that I couldn't think of what to say.

"Kita-chan!!! We were just about to go out looking for you! But you're here now so hurry up and go get changed!!!" Hunny giggled as he pointed over his shoulder. I peered around them and saw that the entire clubroom had been transformed into a sunny and bright tropical paradise.

"Uh… wait, what?" I looked back at them before finally noticing what they were wearing. Both wore a cloth wrap thingy around their waists, Mori with another on draped over his left shoulder in a darker color and pattern and had a head band wrapped around his forehead while Hunny had a lei around his neck as well as a few necklaces. Both were barefoot. I blushed slightly but recovered and grinned in anticipation. This was gonna be fun. As I entered the room, hot, humid gusts of air clung to my skin. I smiled widely. I absolutely love hot weather.

"Your costume is already in the changing room so come out once you're done. We're only waiting for Haruhi now," Kyouya motioned for me to enter. When I did, a little ball of nervousness settled into the pit of my stomach as I stepped towards the chair that held my costume for today. I opened the package and pulled out a wrap thingy just like the others which I quickly put on. Of course, since I'm a girl, I can't just walk around with no shirt on so I had a loose shirt with one thick strap that rested on my left shoulder. The shirt ended about and inch or two above my belly-button and I wore no shoes. I had a single bracelet on my right wrist. I stepped our and skipped over to the others, grinning all the way.

"What're you so happy about?" the twins asked, sticking their faces close to mine. I grinned even wider.

"Hot weather makes me happy! Cold weather is like…" I paused to think about it. "It's like stiff. Kinda like an old person! Yeah, an old person! Hot weather is loose and happy and I get hyper whenever it's hot, so yeah." I grinned again.

They sweat dropped and took a step back as I beamed up at them. "Yeah… just stay over THERE, okay?" I stuck out my tongue at them before grinning and walking over to Kyouya, who was, yet again, typing away at his ever present laptop.

"Soooooo… when are we opening?" I asked, leaning over his shoulder to peak over at his screen. He snapped it shut with a sharp click and stood.

"Right now," He replied and walked over the Tamaki, who was already sitting in a chair in front of the door. I giggled happily and skipped after him, landing with a small thump as I skidded to a halt next to Kaoru, on Tamaki's left side. Next to him stood Kyouya, who was behind Tamaki's chair, and on Kyouya's right was Hikaru who was next to Mori with Hunny in front of him. I smiled gently and crossed my arms lightly over my chest, awaiting the first arrival.

We heard hurried footsteps outside the door.

"Oh, here comes one!"

"Shhh, get ready, Hikaru!"

"Quiet, both of you."

"Now, now, Mother, don't get cross."

"Ne, Takashi, can I have some cake soon?"

The doorknob clicked and they all became silent, taking in a deep breath. The door opened and we all chorused a warm "Welcome" as the figure peered through. Suddenly there was a shadow of doom and Haruhi lay motionless, still in shock, on the ground beneath it.

"Oh, Haruhi. You're **late**, girl," Hikaru pointed out.

"We had ourselves all set to greet a customer," Kaoru continued.

"What they're **trying** to say is that you suck for messing up our routine and being late, therefore they never want to speak to you again!" I giggled happily, sparkles filling the background around me.

"NO!!! THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEANT!!!" the yelled, waving their hands in front of them. I doubled over with laughter as they glared at me.

"What's with you guys? It's the middle of December!!! It's freezing outside!" Haruhi asked, pulling out a mini-calendar.

"When it's blisteringly cold outside, we like to turn up the heat inside, if you know what I mean," Tamaki stated, waving his hand in the air. "Furnaces and humidifiers work wonders!!!"

I sweat dropped again as Tamaki began a long and rambling explanation on why we were doing this and that and how it does some other shit that I don't really care about. As my mind wandered, I caught the last part of the conversation.

"This is also the month when we try to outdo ourselves for the most sublime event!" There was a dramatic pause. "The Host Club Christmas Party!!!"

I turned to look at them, just in time to catch a surprised and confused look splayed across Haruhi's face, her eyes catching mine.

"The Host Club Christmas Party?" she asked tentatively.

"Do we really wanna know what this is?" I joined her.

* * *

"No… I really didn't want to know that… and now I know. Greaaaaaaaaat…" I sighed after Tamaki's quick explanation.

"Umm… do I actually have to go? It's not like it's part of my job or anything, right?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, you do. You both have to attend," Kyouya pointed out bluntly, adjusting his glasses as he spoke.

"Damn…" I cursed under my breath sarcastically.

"Oh, Haruhi we have the BEST costume for you, here look! We'd **match**!" Tamaki said, motioning to a dress like thing in the corner.

"No," Haruhi stated bluntly before coming to stand next to me by the chair. Tamaki went into his corner of woe and began to cultivate more mushrooms. Kyouya sighed before walking over and dragging him back to the chair by his ear, Tamaki sobbing big crocodile tears the whole way.

"Baka…" Haruhi and I muttered together, sweat dropping as he suddenly became perky again as soon as he sat back down in his chair.

"Starting in…" The twins sang together.

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1!!!"

"Welcome," we chorused together as the girls flooded into the room.

"Kitama-san, you look splendid in your outfit today!" Hinata giggled as she sipped her tea. I smiled back at her before glancing over at me newest client. From what I was told earlier, her name is Kanako Kasugazaki, fiancé of Toru Suzushima and a regular at the Host Club. However, she apparently (according to the twins, who you can never be too sure with) has a serious illness, Host-Hoping.

"Thank you, Hinata," I smiled in a way I hoped appeared dreamy. She blushed so I guess it worked out okay. "Are either of you attending the Host Club Christmas Party? I'd love to spend some time there with both of you," I said, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, "If that's okay with you, of course!" Hinata giggled and nodded frantically while Kanako smile and gave a short nod.

'She seems kinda shy… why is she with me then?' I wondered before her voice yanked me back into reality.

"Kitama-san, you're new to the club, am I right?" she asked. I nodded.

"That's correct. Why do ask?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh, no reason! I just think it's nice that there are now eight host members! My next appointment is with the other new one, Fujioka-san," she smiled. I smiled back.

"That's great! Haruhi is really nice, he's very different from all of the other hosts. Plus, he's got those huge brown doe eyes, it's almost impossible for the ladies to resist him!" I grinned, tilting my head to the side.

'This is so awkward… Haruhi is a girl!!! Oh well, if it attracts customers, then I can get out of this sooner!' I sweat dropped. Hinata gently placed her teacup down on her saucer.

"Oh, do you need refill?" I asked politely, looking up from below as I had seen so many of the hosts do. She blushed and nodded. I smiled at her cheekily, winking in her direction as I took both cups back into the kitchen, quickly refilling them with instant coffee before heading back to the table. As I placed the cups back down, I heard the familiar squeal of girls and turned my head just in time to see a girl faint. I stifled a laugh and was about to sit down when I heard a familiar sugary sweet voice calling my name rather loudly. I turned around only to have a VERY excited Hunny jump into my arms, causing me to lean forward due to the extra weight. I was about to come crashing down when I felt someone put a steadying hand on my shoulder, catching me as I almost fell. I managed to squish Hunny a little against someone's bare chest as he giggled, wrapping his arms around my neck happily and a childish embrace. I looked up and smiled at Mori, silently thanking him for helping me. He only nodded before Hunny distracted us again.

"Kita-chan!!! Look!!!" he released his grip on my neck and pulled back, reaching up and draping a pink lei around my neck in his place. "Now we all match!!!" he cried happily, tugging on Mori's arm. He was still sandwiched between Mori and me while girls crowded around us to admire Hunny's "handy-work." Mori nodded and I smiled good-naturedly at Hunny as he beamed at everyone. Hunny began to explain to me where the flowers had come from so such but I managed to hear a few of the girls whispering together. Yeah, that's right. I "eaves dropped" on them, happy now?

"They're so cute together!"

"I wonder if there's something going on between Kitama-san and Mori-san?"

"Oh, they would make SUCH a cute couple!"

"It would be REALLY cute if Kitama-san was a girl, though!"

"Yes, it really would! They're made for each other!!!" I found it very difficult to continue listening to the conversation without blushing so I quickly averted my attention back to Hunny. It was hard to concentrate, however, and I found my mind wandering aimlessly until I felt warm hands on my arms. I blinked and looked up only to see Mori looking at me again. He silently wrapped his arms around Hunny and lifted him out of my arms and onto his shoulders.

"…oh…" I managed to whisper quietly in surprise.

"Sorry, Kita-chan," Hunny said tiredly, yawning in a cute fashion. "But it's my nap time. I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" I smiled and nodded, waving as he and Mori left for another room. I turned back and headed over to my table again, with Hinata and Kanako.

"Oh, times almost up, ladies. I'm sorry we didn't get to spend much time together! You're welcome to stop by anytime, alright?"

"Yes, I'll make sure to stop by tomorrow!" Hinata said, smiling shyly back at me.

I grinned. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. I'll see you in class tomorrow, right?" she nodded and blushed before taking her leave. I began to clear the tea cups before I realized that Kanako was still sitting at the table.

"Kanako-san? Is something the matter?" I asked gently. She started, looking aver at me in surprise.

"Oh, um, no, nothing really," she stated quietly.

'She's not very convincing. But I don't want to pry into other people's lives,' I thought as I nodded and smiled understandingly.

"Well, then, you had better get to your next appointment, am I right?" I raised and eyebrow. She smiled a bit more and stood up, thanking me and heading over to Haruhi's table. I sighed before throwing myself onto the nearest couch, draping my legs over the arm rest casually and closing my eyes.

When they opened again, I noticed it was quieter now, although when I say quieter I don't mean quiet. I mean there's only a little bit of yelling (mostly from Tamaki) rather than a lot of random noise from all the customers and other people.

There was a sudden, "FATHER WANTS TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!!!" followed by, "DON'T JUST ENLARGE MY PHOTO WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!" I sat up and looked around, noticing the rest of the club gathered around a large frame. I stood up and wobbled a bit before sauntering over to them and peering over their shoulders.

"Wow… Haruhi you were like, a really cute girl. Why'd you cut off all your hair, not that it doesn't look good now, but still…" I mumbled, still slightly drowsy.

"Well, the neighbor kid stuck gum in my hair on the first day of school so I figured I'd save a couple bucks and cute my own hair," she shrugged. "Besides, I don't mind being treated like a guy. It helps me reach my quota of 1000 guests to pay off my eight-million yen debt. So…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! A GIRL CANNOT ADDRESS HERSELF AS 'ORE'!!! MOTHER, HARUHI USES BAD WORDS!!!" Tamaki screamed, shaking Haruhi back and forth. I sweat dropped.

"Mom who?" Kaoru asked Kyouya.

"Probably me… I'm guessing," Kyouya responded, pushing his glasses up his nose. Hikaru and I managed to drag Haruhi away from Tamaki and Kaoru joined us as we walked away from him.

"Here, here. He's scary so come this way," I fake cooed at her as we walked. "Unexpectedly Milord dreams about his ideal girl," Hikaru scoffed.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, still in shock from being shaken by Tamaki.

"By the way, do you have experience in social dance? It's a **must** for the party," Kaoru added in.

"N-no way… But the party isn't part of my quota, is it?" Haruhi squeaked, "I'm not interested in the event, either, so I'd rather skip…"

"Fine!!! If you want to walk the road of men, allow me to assist you!!!" Tamaki yells with a sudden personality change. "Social dance is a gentleman's common knowledge!!" he continued, pointing his finger in her face. "IF YOU CAN MASTER THE WALTZ IN ONE WEEK AND SHOW IT OFF AT THE PARTY, I'LL REDUCE YOUR DEBT BY HALF!!!"

Haruhi looked as if she had been struck my lightning. I laughed.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi, I'm sure you'll do fine!" I smiled. "If you want, I'll even be your partner. I was one of the best in my class back in Greece."

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly…" she began.

"Haruhi-kun? Are you in here?" I looked over and saw Kanako standing by the door.

"Ah, yes, Kasugasaki-san?" Haruhi called back. Kanako smiled and walked over.

"Kanako-san!" I greeted happily. "I have a favor to ask. Do you mind?" She smiled.

"Not at all," she replied. I took her hand gently and pulled her away from the group. I leaned in by her ear while shielding my mouth from the others.

"Haruhi is in need of a dance partner. He's never attended a social dance, you see?" I whispered.

"Really?" she questioned in surprise.

"Really, truly! So, I was wondering if you'd like to assist our poor Haruhi by teaching her the basics of the Waltz? If it's not too much trouble, of course!"

"I'd love to, actually!" she smiled at me as I pulled away from her, grinning happily.

"Thanks so much!"

"Shall we, Haruhi-kun?" Kanako asked. I watched them from the couch, lazily licking a blue raspberry lollypop. They began, Kanako reciting the steps as they started. "Right, left, right… Quick, quick, slow… you put your heals together at the pause," she instructed. "The gentleman always leads. Make sure to look at your partner closely."

"Y-yes…" Haruhi stuttered nervously. She was doing quite well so far. Suddenly, Haruhi stepped on her foot and they fell over backwards, Haruhi landing on top.

"WAAAH!!" they both cried as they fell.

"I'm sorry, Kasugazaki-san!!" Haruhi apologized, blushing slightly.

"It's alright Haruhi-kun…" Kanako smiled, wrapping her arms around Haruhi's neck. I stifled a giggle, popping my lollypop all the way in my mouth before standing up. I walked over to the twins, who were teasing Tamaki.

"Milord looks blue… and he's posing like a model…" Hikaru sweat dropped.

"I bet he wanted to be Haruhi's dance partner. If you think about it, he will never be Haruhi's female practice partner because of their height difference," Kaoru added.

"**How stupid**," the chorused together. I laughed.

"Eeeh? We're okay with it!" Hunny called as he and Mori twirled together in circles. I laughed out loud again as I realized the Hunny was the guy and Mori was the girl.

"Yeah… Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are good… you guys are a special case though…" they sweat dropped. I guess I was just a TINY bit hyper but twirling around in circles looked like fun so I ran over and joined hands with Hunny and Mori and spun around with them.

"Weee!!!" I giggled.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Hunny yelled happily as we spun.

"Teehee… wow… I'm tired!" I laughed before we slowed down.

"I know! Let's eat some cake!!" Hunny cried and I nodded as he pulled me over to a table. All three of us sat down and cake magically appeared in front of us. I, however, ignored the fact that I didn't know where the cake had come from and quickly rewrapped my lollypop (you must NEVER waste) before digging in to my strawberry cake. Haruhi brought some tea to us and then headed over to Kanako, who was sitting at the table next to us.

"I'm sorry, Kasugazaki-san, for stepping on your foot… and for making you my practice partner… Please, have a cup of tea," Haruhi said, setting down the tray.

"Oh, I'm completely okay with it!" Kanako said. "Dancing is really fun once you learn. And I just couldn't refuse Kitama-san's request. He's the one that asked me to help teach you, after all!"

"Oh… so it was you!" Haruhi growled quietly while glaring in my direction. I only smiled and waved.

"I heard you were limiting your guest service for a while in order to practice. I'm rather happy. This way, I can spend more time with you!" Kanako smiled kindly. She looked down to take a sip of tea. "Dear me, you have a new tea set now. Isn't this Ginori?"

I stifled another laugh at the look on Haruhi's face. She was probably thinking of Jinori, ground seaweed. I heard a light clinking and saw Mori placing his strawberries on my plate. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"Indeed, you have a good eye. This is our first day using it," I heard Kyouya reply. There was a flicker of recognition in Mori's eyes and I think I saw a slight smile.

'You remembered…' I thought, my thoughts seeming to show in my eyes as he nodded slightly soon after. I smiled back at him before eating the extra strawberries.

~Flashback~

"Ki-chan! Ki-chan, look! The strawberries we planted! They're growing!" Mori's excited voice called. I turned around and followed it until I found him by the small garden we had built a while back. The strawberries we had planted were almost ripe and ready to eat.

"Wanna try some? They look pretty good," Mori suggested and before I could reply, leaned forward and picked two and handed me one. "Here, try it!" I nodded and popped it into my mouth. Instantly, sweet juice filled my mouth and I hummed in appreciation. He grinned at my reaction and quickly bit into his, having a similar reaction to mine. For the rest of the day, we ate the ripe strawberries until we got stomach aches. But in the end, we laughed about it and went back the next time he visited.

~End Flashback~

"I see… It's a beautiful color," Kanako smiled as she said this. I hummed quietly at the sweet liquid that flowed in my mouth. I smiled at Mori again and I saw a slight twinkle in his eyes before he looked away.

"So you must like tableware a lot," Haruhi stated.

There was a sudden outburst that caused me to jump and look over.

"NO NOT AT ALL!!! I DON'T REALLY LIKE IT!!! OH MY, WHAT ARE YOU – OUCH!!!" Kanako shrieked, holding her finger.

'So she likes them… why the violent denial, though?' I wondered.

"Ah… Let's go to the nurse's office…" Haruhi suggested while sweat dropping.

"Here, I'll go with you!" I said.

"No, no, it's fine! You don't have to…" Kanako said before I interrupted her.

"Oh, but I insist! Come, let's go!" I said happily and grabbed her uninjured hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Oh, nuuuuuuuuurse!!!" I said, opening the door, Haruhi and Kanako following behind me. "Eh… she's not here…" That was when we caught sight of Toru.

"The nurse is out. What is it, a burn?" he asked, and approached Kanako. "Here, let me see…" he said, reaching for her hand.

"No, I'm fine," she said, slapping his hand away. "I'll ask Haruhi-kun to take care of it, right?" she said, wrapping her arms around Haruhi's shoulders. I sweat dropped.

'Something's going on here… I wonder what?'

"Eh… But if there's an assistant nurse here then…" she said, pointing to Toru. I laughed.

"Hehe… Haruhi, this is Suzushima-kun, a second year in Class C," I explained, patting Toru on the shoulder.

"I'm just another student… Check the uniform…" he mumbled. I laughed.

Kanako laughed, saying, "Haruhi-kun! But it can't be helped, can it? He doesn't look like the heir of a first-rate corporation."

"Hehe…" Toru chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyway, why are you here? Could it be that you saw us coming, so you stayed…?" Kanako asked. He shook his head.

"No… I'm just making my rounds, I need to finish them up before the end of the term," he explained. Kanako's face seemed to fall slightly as he said this. "Since the teacher's not here, I'll come back later. See you…" he smiled sadly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Your friend…?" Haruhi asked.

'Oh… so she doesn't know about their engagement?' I wondered.

"NO, I DON'T KNOW HIM!!! OH MY, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, HARUHI-KUN???" she shrieked once more.

'Another violent denial…' I sweat dropped.

"It seems the burn isn't serious, either, so I'll be going now! Farewell!!!" she announced as she headed to the door. There was a loud bang and Kanako's face collided with the now open door. I turned in surprise.

"An… an injury…" Mori stated with a 'wounded' Hunny on his back.

"Mori-senpai…" Haruhi sweat dropped at the now broken door and Kanako's newly injured face, along with the scratch on Hunny's arm. Kanako managed to totter off before we could stop her, muttering a "take care" before she disappeared around a corner.

"Ah, Hunny-chan, what's wrong?" I asked, taking him from Mori and placing him on the table. Haruhi approached him with the first aid kit as Hunny explained.

"I see… You got stepped on my Mori-senpai when you bent down to pick up Usa-chan? That must be hard… Ah, but it isn't that bad," Haruhi said, dabbing at the 'wound' with a cotton ball.

"Mori-chan, it's just a scratch," I grinned up at him as he paused from fixing the door with a hammer that had magically appeared.

There was a quiet sniffle and, "I'm okay…" from Hunny. Mori smiled.

"Haru-chan, Kita-chan!" Hunny instantly brightened. "Did you talk to Toru earlier? I saw him coming out..."

"Toru…?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"Yeah, Toru Suzushima! From Class 2C! Kanako's Fiancé!" Hunny and I chorused together.

* * *

"Everyone! Relate the details on Kanako-san and Suzushima-san!!" Tamaki yelled.

"Um… about the dance practice…? Or is that a dumb question?" Haruhi asked.

I giggled. "Come on, Haruhi! I'll dance with you!" I took her hands and positioned her quickly. "Ready?" She nodded. "And a right, left, right. Don't forget to pause on the second right! Yes, like that!"

"Umm… Kitama-san, this is kinda weird, ya know? With both of us being girls, and all…" Haruhi admitted bluntly.

"Well, duuuh… But you were dancing with Kanako earlier and she's a girl, too! Besides, you're the one that brought it up in the first place, remember?" I giggled again before releasing her hands and twirling her gently back towards the group.

"Hitachiin Brothers – REPORT!!!" Tamaki boomed while pointing to them. Kyouya stood to their right with Hunny sitting in a chair next to him and Mori sitting on the floor next to Hunny.

I coughed to hide my laugh. 'They're waiting in line!'

"Yes, sir!!" the twins replied. "They are childhood pals! Betrothed to each other by their parents!!!"

"Kyouya – Report on Suzushima!!!" Tamaki instructed.

"Right… Grades – superior, Lineage – adequate, Looks – so-so. In summary – Class C. Serious by Nature – A strong point. He's going to England as a transfer student next spring. His weak points are as follows," Kyouya stated.

"Mousy! Passive!" the twins began listing off bad traits.

"In short, he's plain. End report," Kyouya finished.

'Sheesh… they don't cut a guy much slack,' I sweat dropped.

"Yep. There we have it," Tamaki nodded.

"Huh? Have what?" Haruhi asked, sweat dropping.

"The cause of Princess's sickness. 'A future with that man is an unwelcome prospect. I want to fool around for a little while.' That sums up her view of the matter," The twins chorused. "About her and the plain man, that is."

"Mmm… her view, huh? Seems valid, but…" Haruhi mused.

"Kyouya… you must've **known** about this fiancé business," Tamaki accused.

A huge neon sign hung above the three of us with the words "THOSE WHO KNEW" and flashing arrows pointing at Kyouya, Hunny, and myself.

"Of course. It's in the customer background check," Kyouya replied, smiling. "Just a detail of no importance… until now."

"I live near Kanako," Hunny smiled.

"I heard from Hunny, dude. Him and so girls talking about it in the hallway…" I muttered.

"You guys…" Tamaki sweat dropped.

The twins wrapped their arms around Haruhi.

"How are things going on the dancing front?" one of them asked.

"Well, if I had practiced more today…" Haruhi muttered.

"Hey, don't worry! You'll do fine!" the other twin encouraged.

"Here's a question," the other twin continued.

"What do you get when you do an internet search of 'Suzushima'?" the other finished, tapping his finger on her cheek.

* * *

**Kara: nya!!! its done!!! yay!!!! sankyuu 4 reading!!! i'll REALLY try and finish sooner i wuz just so busy with all my tests n then i got sik AGAIN so :P  
Kitama: review... she'll get done faster...  
Kara: YES!!!! WOOT!!! REVIEWS!!! YAY!!!! BAI BAI BAI BAI BAI!!!! *waves madly*  
**


	9. DANCE PARTY!

**Kara: (is humming Love Story)  
Kitama: ...Kara...  
Kara: hmmmm?  
Kitama: new chapter? authors note? SAY SOMETHING, LIKE, NOW???  
Kara: ohhhhh RIGHT!!!! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH OR SOMETHING I'M LIKE ASHAMED OF MYSELF!!! BUT DON'T WORRY I'VE ALREADY GOT THE IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IT SHOULD BE UP SOONER OR LATER (hopefully sooner)!!!! please enjoy!!! **

* * *

~Kitama's POV~

I yawned tiredly as I waited for the light to turn green so that I could cross the street. The cars rushed by and I check my phone, surprised by the lack of time I now had to get to Haruhi's house. I looked up and silently cheered before dashing across the street and hurtling around the next few corners and arriving at Haruhi's small apartment complex. I took the stair three at a time before jogging to her door and knocking. Some muffled noises followed before the lock clicked and the door was swung open.

"Hey! I'm glad you made it in time," Haruhi greeted. I looked at her once before double taking.

"Wow…" I gapped.

"What?"

"You're…"

"Yes?"

"YOU'RE WEARING A DRESS!!!" I yelled before she shhhh'd me and pushed me through the door.

"Not really. I have jeans on underneath it," she replied exasperatedly.

"So??? It's so weird seeing you like dressed as a girl!" I exclaimed happily as I slipped off my shoes. She looked back at me with a fake look of hurt. "Not that it's bad or anything!!!" I said, waving my hands in front of me while sweat dropping.

"Just kidding. Yeah, I don't really see the point of gender differentiation. It seems pretty pointless to me," she mumbled under her breath. I laughed before she motioned me into a smaller room. "I'll go make some tea." I nodded before sitting down and looking around. There were two windows, a closet and a small shrine with a picture of a smiling woman.

'Haruhi's mother?' I wondered before proceeding to get a closer look. There was defiantly some resemblance. 'I didn't know Haruhi lost her mother…' I thought gloomily. 'Well, I might as well pay my respect to her.' I knelt down and placed my hands in my lap before closing my eyes. I sat for a moment before realizing I've never done this before.

'Umm…' I thought. 'Hello, I guess. My name is Kitama Sashiyumi, a friend of your daughter's. Uhh… Sorry, I've never really done this before. Haruhi's been doing well, but I've just moved here so I don't really know what it was like before. Ummmm… She's been really kind to me while I've been here so I suppose I should give you some credit for the good upbringing? Yeah, I guess that's all I really have to say… Bye?' I blinked my eyes open while adjusting to the light. A loud thump made me jump and spin around only to see a tall… wait umm… is it a guy or a girl?

'Shiiiiiiiiiit… I can't tell. WHO IS THIS WEIRD PERSON???' I mentally freaked out while staring at the, ummm, _it_. _It_ stared right back, blinking several times.

"Ne, Haruhiiii… did you bring someone over without telling me, again?" he asked.

'OH MY FRIGGIN GOD IT'S A GUY… wait… BUT HE'S DRESSED AS A GIRL??? Hey wait... now that I think about it… I'm a girl dressed as a guy so I guess its not that bad, is it?'

"Yes, dad. Why are you back so early in the morning? I thought you were going to work," Haruhi's voice called from the kitchen.

"Eh… you're Haruhi's… father?" I asked, sweat dropping at his smiley response.

"Why, of course, sweetheart!! I don't know you're name, mind if you tell me?"

"Uhh… It's Kitama… Kitama Sashiyumi. Pleasure," I said while shaking his hand.

"Mmm-hmm! Please, call me Ranka," he replied happily.

"Oh, you've met Dad," Haruhi said as she walked in and set the tea tray down.

"Ahh…" I gave a Mori response.

"So, I'm assuming you attend the same school as Haruhi! I'm so glad she actually has some FEMALE friends," Ranka said, sipping his tea.

"Ehehehe… please don't go around saying that to anyone from Ouran. That would be… awkward," I said, while sweat dropping.

"Oh? Why not?" he asked.

"Umm… I kinda broke a vase and now I owe them money so I'm working as a host club member-," I began

"Oh, dear! It's the exact same story as Haruhi's!!! And now you're in debt to them, am I correct?" he exclaimed.

"Uhh, yeah?" I was a bit surprised. I hadn't known why Haruhi worked for the host club. "Is that really what happened, Haruhi?" I asked. She was about to reply when there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Haruhi sighed and left the room. The sudden and loud chorus of two very annoying, and VERY familiar voices disturbed to calm silence around us almost as soon as it had appeared.

"HARUHIIIIII!!! KI-TAMA!!!!" the twins chorused loudly as the entered the house.

"Idiots… How many times do I have to tell you my name isn't Ki-TAMA??? IT'S KITAMA!!! KI-TA-MA… ONE WORD!!!" I growled at them.

"Yeah yeah…" one of them started.

"We get it…" the other one continued.

"We just don't care!" they replied together happily.

"Whatever you guys. Let's just go get this over with. We'll see you later, okay Dad?" Haruhi said as she walked towards the front door.

"Alrighty then! Have fun you kids!!" he smiled happily and waved. I stepped outside and sighed.

"Why do I have to do this again?" I grumbled before the twins linked arms with me jovially.

"Because! You need a suit and Haruhi needs one, too! Therefore you HAVE to come with us to our mother's shop and get fitted! DUH!!!" they grinned evilly and dragged me towards the large limo waiting for us at the curb. We bustled in and the driver started the car before speeding away towards the shop.

~At the shop!~

We walked inside only to see that the building was entirely filled with dresses and suits of all kinds.

"Holy shit, guys. This isn't just a 'shop'. It's like… a friggin department store or something! It's HUGE!!!" I cried happily.

'Okay, fine. So I like trying on clothes… who cares?'

"Alrighty lets get going! Haruhi, Ki-tama, come on!" they dragged us through the isles of clothes, having random maids pick out the ones that they told them to before leading us to separate changing rooms next to each other and shoving the clothes in behind us.

"Go ahead and try those on for starters! We'll go get some more once you're done!!!" they called happily before slamming the doors.

"Ok? Let's see what we have here… Black jacket and pants with red shirt, navy blue jacket and pants with sky blue top and white tie, white top and bottom and red tie, white with light blue shirt and navy blue tie… ugh I'll just try these on. I'm too tired to try on the rest," I grumbled, yawning while stripping and grabbing the closest suit, the white with light blue.

Once I had finished straightening my tie, I unlocked the door and opened it, peering out cautiously.

"Hey, Haruhi?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you finished changing?"

"Yup, one sec. I can't seem to get this tie on right," she grumbled as she opened the door in a dark red suit with a white shirt on a purple tie that she seemed to be struggling with.

"Oh, here. Lemme help," I sighed and took the tie, quickly tying it.

"Well, don't you two look dashing!" the twins grinned while they snapped a few pictures of us.

"Hey, what the hell??? Why are you taking pictures???" I yelled.

"Chill, Ki-tama! Our mother wants us to take pictures of ANYONE wearing her clothes, you guys included," they chorused. "Now, go back and change! We wanna see the next one!!!" they plopped down on a velvet couch.

After a few more changes, we decided on the black jacket and pants with the red top for me and the dark red suit for Haruhi, who had decided that that was the only one she actually liked.

"Goodie!!! Now let's go try on some dresses!" they beamed at us. I scowled. Dresses weren't really my thing and by the look on Haruhi's face, they weren't exactly her cup of tea either.

"Uhh… why?" I questioned as we walked, our chosen suits whisked away to be wrapped.

"Because," Hikaru said, "it's fun to see you guys squirm."

"And," Kaoru continued before we could interrupt, "we wanna dress our two favorite toys up!"

The bumped hips and slung their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Well… isn't the just… peachy," Haruhi ground out.

"I was thinking fruity but okay, peachy works," I shrugged before giggling with her as they shot daggers at us with their eyes.

"Here you are, young masters. We have the dresses you've chosen," two maids approached us and held out a heap of dresses each for us to take into the changing room.

"Damn you," I sulked before disappearing into the dressing room to change.

'Let's see… Red strapless with a black ribbon, black strapless with white ribbons, light blue spaghetti straps, lavender halter top, ocean blue one shoulder, charcoal grey halter top, white strapless with black ribbon, ivory halter top with black and red design at the bottom, gold strapless with golden ribbons around the middle that was short in the front but long in the back, a ruby red duplicate of the golden one, as well as a black version, and a silver/white matching one, a simple black floor length strapless, a red spaghetti strap with a red ribbon around the middle, and in the end a HIDEOUS pink frilly thing! The list went on.

I tried on a few for them but they seemed stuck on the gold, black, ruby red, and silvery white matching ones. Haruhi had on a pink spaghetti strap thingy but it actually looked good on her so I can't complain.

"CUTE!!! You look adorable, Haruhi!!!" they said, circling her.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever. What about you, Kitama?" she asked me while blushing as the continued to circle her.

"Hmm? Oh they can't decide between the black, gold, silver, or red version of this dress," I smiled as I looked around. I was wearing the black one at the moment.

"It's a real problem, see? We can't decide! The black matched with her eyes and brings out the red in her hair but the red one also does that with her eyes. The silver and gold shimmer nicely against her skin though… Maileen, Sukiyo!!! Come here!" two girls appeared instantaneously.

"Yes, young lords?" they asked together. Their navy blue hair was in two long pigtails tied with white ribbons and their little maid's outfits were the same colors. Incidentally, they were twins.

"We can't decide which dress we like the most out of four. Same dress, different colors," the twins stated boredly.

"Hmm… I think we can fix most of the problem… do you really like the gold and red ones or are they… expendable," they grinned together.

The twins made eye contact before nodding and shrugging. "Yeah, they're expendable."

"Okay, then we can fix it," the girls cried happily while beaming together. "Buuut… it's a surprise!" they smirked. The twins grinned back and nodded.

"We'll have it ready by tomorrow afternoon," the stated before taking the red and silvery white one from me before shoving me back into the dressing room to change and give them the black dress.

~The next day after school~

I skipped down the hallway. Tonight was gonna be fun! I hopped to a stop (hehe it rhymes!! YEAH!!!) in front of the club room door before opening it only to choke on one of those STUPID rose petals.

"BLEH!!*coughcoughspluterhackfailatbreathingcoughcough* WHAT THE HELL??? WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FRIGGIN ROSE PETAL THINGYS TODAY???" I finally regained the use of my windpipe. The twins were gasping on the floor with tears streaming down their faces, their laughter flooding the room annoyingly. "Jerks…" I stuck my tongue out at them while crossing my arms and huffing angrily.

"Alrighty, guys! It's the Christmas Party TONIGHT!!!" Tamaki yelled loudly while jumping up and down happily.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream echoing out in the halls. We all turned to look at the doors and peered outside. Nothing… nada… ZIP.

"Ooookay? Anyone else a little creeped out right now?" I mumbled. Suddenly, a large group of girls came streaming from a classroom, all of them shrieking loudly and came charging up to us.

"Help us, Tamaki-san!"

"Kyoya, save us from the monster!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, take it away!"

"Get it out!"

"Eek! It's coming!"

"Save me!!!"

The girls all screamed as I forced my way to the front of the group of girls and looked around.

"Well, where is it?" I asked, glancing back at them. "In here?" I pointed to the open classroom door. Most of them nodded.

"Oh, be careful!"

"Yes, be careful, Kitama-sama!"

I quietly stepped inside and looked around.

"Where is it?" I wondered out loud before jumping as someone's hand came to rest on my shoulder. I whirled around only to find Mori standing there. "Sheesh, Mori-chan, warn a guy when you're gonna sneak up of them," I smirked up at him. That was when I felt something soft brush against my leg and just about jumped into Mori's arms out of fright. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and looked down only to see a… wait what is that?

"Tanuki?" Mori murmured, leaning down and extending his hand for it to sniff. It looked up at him before snuggling against his hand. He smiled and slowly went down to pick it up. Sadly, a small streak of black and white zoomed forward and barreled into the tanuki. It was only then that I realized it was a small kitten (KITTY!!! YAY!!!).

"Kitty?" I reached down and gently picked it up off its stomach and held it up in front of my face.

"Meow?" It said back and grinned instantly. This was my type of cat.

"Ne, Mori-chan. You think I can like… keep it?" I asked and held it out for him to see. He looked down at it and it look up at him. He smiled and reached a finger over to poke its nose. It went cross eyed as it tried to follow his finger. I giggled and Mori smiled.

"Ah! The tanuki!" we both looked down. "…eh?"

It was gone, probably ran off while we were talking. I pouted. "It was really cute, too," I grumbled, snuggling the kitty to my face. I looked down again and quickly handed Mori the kitty.

"Hold it," I commanded. I knelt down and quickly tied my shoe before standing up and brushing off imaginary dust. I looked up but felt a small weight on my head.

"Hold it," he mimicked me while smiling a little. I grinned.

"Shall we, then?" I asked, motioning towards the door. He nodded and we headed out. The girls squealed.

"Did you get it?"

"Are you hurt, Kitama-san? Mori-san?"

"What happened?"

"What is that?"

"Haven't you guys ever seen a kitty before?" I asked, confused. I held it up to my face and looked at it for any abnormalities. "It's just a kitty, after all."

"Ohhh…"

"Well… I…"

"I didn't actually see it…"

"It sort of brushed against my leg so I guess I assumed…"

"Yeah, that's what happened with me, too…"

I sweat dropped. "Riiiight…" I looked down at the kitty again and it looked back up at me with dark, curious eyes and tilted its head to the side in ADORABLE confusion. I bit my lip until it hurt a little to keep from squealing at the AMAZING CUTENESS!!! "…so… cute…" I managed to utter before pressing its face to my cheek. I turned towards Mori and put on my best puppy dog eyes, pouting my lip out. "Ne… Mori-chan? Can… can I keep it?" I managed a fake sniffle. I could hear a bunch of the girls "aww"ing and "oh look at that cute face!"ing in the background which encouraged me to take it

ONE.

STEP.

FURTHER.

DUN DUN DUN…!!!

I bowed me head and worked up the guts to do it before glancing up from below and let my eyes water. As if in slow motion, I felt one tear manage to slip from my eyes and draw a slow, smooth path down my cheek.

"p-please, Mori-chan?" I sniffled, looking him directly in the eye. I saw his eye waver for a moment before he sighed and nodded, a tiny smile playing at his lips.

"Fine…" he replied and a sudden smile made its way onto my face before a jumped for joy and spun around happily.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! I PROMISE TO TAKE GOOD CARE OF IT AND FEED IT AND CLEAN UP AFTER IT AND LOOK OUT FOR IT AND-," he put a finger to my lips to stop me from yelling anymore.

"I know…" he smiled again before he ruffled my hair and the girls all squealed, rushing towards us in a giant mob.

~That night! (yay its finally time for the party!! LETS GET STARTED!!!)~

We all stood on the steps in the main hall in the central building, the room shrouded in darkness as Tamaki began to speak.

"Little sheep gathering here…" he started. "May you be grateful for the bountiful beauty and joy bestowed by our communion this night. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you… Welcome." We all bowed as the lights sprang to life with the orchestra and all the girls "oooh"ed, "ahhh"ed, and clapped.

"As always, ladies, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content," Kyouya spoke, a fake smile plastered to his face. "Based on her dancing skills, eight young ladies will be selected for the last dance with the host club members and one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our King."

"Good luck to you, my darlings," Tamaki winked and motioned gracefully to the crowd of girls. I swear, every girl the whole room either swooned, or clasped her hands together and screamed/squealed cheerfully in delight. I sweat dropped. In the line of hosts, I stood next to Hunny (my right) and Mori (my left). To Hunny's right was Kyouya and to his was Haruhi with the twins on her other side. Tamaki stood above us on the steps.

I sighed. Might as well be the first to start the dancing. I stepped forward and jumped lightly onto the railing of the stairs, sliding down smoothly and leaping off into a small flip before landing, kneeling before one of the girls. As I looked up, I noted that it was actually Hinata that I had landed in front of and she was blushing madly. I smiled and stood before bowing lightly to her.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" I asked silkily, extending a hand for her to take. She blushed even more and nodded slightly, placing her hand in mine. I smiled a bit more as the orchestra began a new song and the girls parted as I took her hand placed my hand at the small of her back (AWKWARD MUCH??? YEAH... that's what I thought too…) and began the steps at the pace of the music.

Eventually, all of the hosts were dancing to this song while some of the other girls chatted with each other or went to get something to eat. It really was nice. When the song ended, Hinata curtsied as I bowed.

"You're an excellent dancer, Hinata-san. You really should have more confidence in yourself," I smiled kindly at her before kissing the top of her hand gently and breezing away to a pillar to chill.

~Haruhi's POV~

I sighed as I leaned against the pillar. Parties really weren't my thing. Especially parties with rich bastards hosting them.

~Flashback from like five minutes ago!~

"Come on, Haruhi, show some enthusiasm!" the twins chided as I slouched forward.

"Well, excuse me, you guys. Sorry if I'm not big on parties. The only one I've ever gone to is the local festival by my house!" I groaned. "I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not, "Kyouya muttered as he flipped through his little book. "Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We have quite a spread."

"Spread… Will it have fancy tuna?" I asked without thinking. Quite a few things happened at once. Kyouya's pencil snapped, and he quickly pulled out a cell phone.

"FANCY TUNA???" they all practically screamed.

"I want fancy tuna here STAT!!!" Tamaki ordered, somehow appearing next to me.

"How modest," Hikaru fake cried, rubbing our cheeks together.

"How unassuming," Kaoru agreed while also fake crying and rubbing my other cheek against his.

"Hello? We'd like ten orders of fancy tuna. Yep, rush it," Kyouya spoke into the phone.

Hunny giggled while Mori held him and Kitama, who had returned at some point, was laughing quietly at the reaction the others had had to my STUPID and THOUGHTLESS request.

"ARGH!!!" I yelled, somehow escaping the crowd that was now rushing around. "Me and my big mouth," I sighed, still bright red from embarrassment.

"Where are you going?"

"We have roast beef!"

"Where's the caviar?"

I could still hear the idiots yelling and running about frantically.

~End flashback!~

I sighed again. I looked around and noticed Kanako nearby. She wore a light blue spaghetti strap dress with an even light blue shawl draped over her shoulders. "Kanako?"

"Ah, Haruhi, you're here!" she said happily, holding a plate. "Would you dance with me?"

"Why certainly… eh?" I pointed over her shoulder. "Is that Toru?"

"What???" she totally freaked and jumped, flinging her plate on the ground and falling to her knees with an adorable look on her face, a mix of confusion and guilt.

'Heh! She's so cute!'

"I wonder if you're really suited to playing games like this," I wondered out loud as she looked up at me. "No matter how you try not to show it while you're here… what really grabs your interest is the dishware."

"Suzushima Commerce imports dishware, right?" I asked.

'That's what it said on the internet, anyway.' I thought.

"It's true…" she began glumly. "not that it matters anymore. He… he put in an application for a transfer without even telling me!" She half whispered.

"So it's – ," I had come to a realization when we were suddenly interrupted.

"Found you, Haru-chan!!!" Hunny's gleeful voice filled my ears and I suddenly felt upside down.

"What the –????," I managed to get out before I was steadily moving farther and farther away from Kanako. "Heeeeeey!!! Stooooooop!!! LEMME DOOOOOOWN!!!" I yelped as we soon burst through the hallway doors.

~With the rest of the host club(excluding Tamaki and Kitama)~

"WAAAAAAAAH!!!" Haruhi could be heard yelling as Hunny and Mori came down the hallway.

"Ah. Here she comes," Hikaru grinned.

"Hey! Wait, what's goin'-?" I asked, confused.

"Right! Take this and get changed! Make it snappy! There's no time!" the twins chorused together, shoving a white package into her hands.

"HUH???" I yelled, thoroughly confused and frustrated.

"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling. And remember, Haruhi," Kyouya lectured. "There are only twenty minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom down the hall, to the left on the right in last classroom. We'll send Kitama as back up if needed and if not, she'll be assisting Tamaki with Kanako, understood?"

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Hunny made me promise and I sat down to let the twins do my make-up.

"His lordliness sprang this on us yesterday. It wasn't easy getting prepared," the twins mumbled.

Tamaki burst through the door in a fury. "Gentlemen! Here you all are, what are you doing?? The guests are waiting for –," he jerked to a halt as I stood up and turned to face him. Somehow, I could tell he was imagining something stupid again.

"So, what do ya think?" The twins grinned broadly as the slid in next to Tamaki's slumped and stunned form.

'This wig is a bit heavy…' I thought in my mind as I was inspected.

"Wow, you look so CUTE!" Hunny gasped as I attempted to walk past.

"My face feels heavy and these shoes are hard to walk in," I grumbled as I trudged robotically down the hallway, hearing the twins calling to me.

"Good luck, Haruhi!"

"She's so preeeetty!" Tamaki crooned as he cried big fat alligator tears of joy.

~Kitama's POV~

The girl in front of me blushed happily as she took my hand.

"And may I ask the name of this beautiful young lady?" I asked, winking at her as we danced.

"R-Rina… Rina Takaoji," she blushed shyly, looking down at her feet. I smiled gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rina-san," I replied. The song came to a close and I bowed deeply before spinning her away, in the direction of her friends who all squealed delightedly. I noticed Kanako drifting about and made to go towards her. Suddenly, I felt strong hand grab me from behind and hoist me up before being tossed over a shoulder.

"Found you, Kita-chan!" Hunny's delighted voice called.

'Oh, God, what the hell is going on?'

I was sped down the hallway and into a room where I was gently placed down. I turned around only to have the twins forcefully shove a white package into my arms.

"Huh?" I asked.

"No time to explain! Just get changed!" the twins exclaimed, pushing me behind a large curtain. I opened the package only to gasp.

"Tamaki decided to spring this little plan of his yesterday. You'll be Haruhi's back up if she has trouble with Suzushima but if not, you'll be working with Kanako-san," Kyouya explained.

The dress was beautiful. It was the dress from before that the twins had loved so much. It was black now but some of the bottom was silver instead of black and the ribbons around the middle were the same silver instead of black with two fine strips of silver that were wrapped around my neck and tied to hold it in place. They had combined the two dresses together into one beautiful creation.

"Y-you guys… it's-," I began, a hand still covering my mouth from the initial shock.

"Yeah, we know. Now put it on please," the stated a little nicer. I quickly changed and let my hair down from its tight and complicated mess of pins on the top of my head. I slipped into the short black heals before stepping out from behind the curtain.

The twins smiled happily. "Good! It works just fine!" they chorused, satisfied.

"Now come here and let us do your make-up!"

I obliged and sat down as they began the procedure. After a few minutes the twins stepped back and clapped their hands.

"Finished!!!" they chorused again. The others looked up as I turned around.

"UWAH!!! Kita-chan you look SOOOOO CUTE!!!" Hunny cried, leaping at me.

"OH, my precious OTHER daughter looks so CUUUUUTE!!! Come give Daddy a BIG hug!!!" Tamaki cried.

"No… It's missing one thing, don't you think, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah… but what?" Hikaru agreed, copying his brother's image.

"AHA!!!" they bothers cried after a moment's pause. They reached into a drawer a pulled a golden box. They opened it and held its contents up.

It was a silver chain with a small, smooth red ruby heart.

"It's beautiful!" I gapped at it, breathless. "Where did you get it?"

They both grinned and waggled their fingers at me. "No can do, Ki-tama! It's a secret! So here, put it on!"

I took it gently in my fingers, admiring the ruby as it glittered under the light. I lifted the clasp to my neck but was having trouble with it due to my hair. The twins had pulled it down and brushed it out into long silky tendrils. Suddenly, to warm hands took the clasp from my hands.

"Lift your hair," his deep voice echoed in my ear. I ALMOST blushed but managed to control myself as I did as he said. I felt his fingers brush the back of my neck and my other necklace for a moment and it sent chills up and down my spine before he removed his hands and I let my hair fall down. I turned around a smiled happily at them.

"So, Tama-chan! Shall we get going?" I tilted my head questioningly. He nodded, his eyes wide.

"Wait here, I'll just be a moment!" Tamaki called cheerfully before closing the door to the room, leaving my eyes to adjust to the darkness that remained with the little light that shone through the large windows. I sighed, turning my head to glance out the window into the face of the large clock tower and the moon.

~With Tamaki~

"Kanako-san?" Tamaki asked politely. She turned to face him and smiled gently in response.

"Yes, Tamaki-san?" she inquired.

"If you wouldn't mind, there's someone I'd like you to meet," he smiled pleasantly and held out a hand for her to take. She stood for a moment before nodding and placing her hand in his.

~Back to Kitama~

There was a slight knock before the door creaked open and Tamaki entered, followed by Kanako. I smiled slightly in their direction.

"Kira-san, this is Kanako-san, the one I wanted you to meet. Kanako-san, this is Kira-san, a good friend of mine," Tamaki introduced us. "Kira-san has gone through some things that I though would help you."

"Please, sit if you like," I smiled and motioned towards the window seat. She nodded and did so. I heard Tamaki slip outside and the door click shut. There was a moment of silence.

"Umm… What, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes… I… I just wanted to talk to you about something that happened in my past. You see, when I was a child, I…" I smiled fondly at the memory and chuckled quietly. "I fell in love, you see?" she looked interested now.

"The boy, well, let's just say that my feelings weren't unrequited. The exact opposite, in fact." I was practically beaming by then. These were always my favorite memories from my childhood. "However… there were other plans for my future. I was taken away from Japan, to Greece, my homeland." I could feel my face fall and my muscles tense slightly as if I were in pain.

"W-why?" her sudden question almost startled me. I blinked and looked up at her in surprise.

"Why what?"

"Why were you taken away from him?" Her lower lip almost seemed to tremble as she looked up at me. "To be taken away from someone you love… it's painful." She looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "I'm sorry, please continue."

"There was no warning. Just a command. A _final_ command. And do you know what happened before I left?" I asked. She watched me.

"Nothing…"

There was silence in the dimly lit room.

"I couldn't tell him. I couldn't stand to hurt him so I _didn't even bother to try_. And in the end… I only hurt him more. Heh…" I looked down. "The look on his face as the car pulled away was that of the utmost pain and betrayal."

"Did you ever see him again?" she whispered quietly.

"…Yes… yes I did," I smiled slightly. "And it hurt twice as much to know that he was willing to accept me once more, even after all I had done to him."

We sat for a moment in silence and let our thoughts settle.

"Why are you telling me this, Kira-san?" she asked, shattering the silence.

"Because I don't want the same thing to happen to you. He's told you that he's transferring but he hasn't told you why. And instead of talking to him, approaching him, having any contact with him, you're trying to get him to come to you. Go to him and tell him how you feel. Take a risk and tell him what you want. If you don't… you'll lose something that you cherish," I looked into her eyes with all the seriousness I could muster in that one moment. "Take the chance, Kanako-san."

There was a light tap on the door before Tamaki opened it and entered. "Kanako-san, if you wouldn't mind me taking you to one more place…?" Hesitantly, she nodded and bid me farewell and the door shut. I sighed and flopped down on the seat.

"What a depressing conversation…" I stuck my tongue out playfully before standing up and heading to the door. I opened it quietly and peered down both hallways before heading towards the right.

I felt like I was drifting down the hallway in slow-motion. My heels made no noise as I walked and the only sound was that of my breathing. I stopped.

Music drifted down the hallway from the ballroom. I closed my eyes and stood, absorbing the music as it drifted to my ears.

When I finally opened them again as the song ended, my breath hitched in my throat and I could almost feel my eyes grow wider. Standing a few feet in front of me was Mori. The moonlight made his hair glisten and his skin seemed pale in the light. We stood in silence just looking into each other's eyes.

And then the next song began.

He bowed low and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You may…" I reached forward and our hands linked.

~Flashback~

"Awww, Nina, do I have to learn?" I wined to the maid. She smiled good-naturedly.

"Don't forget, Mori-san is learning, too. You'll be together during class," she reminded me. I grinned.

"Hehe I forgot! I'll go get him!" I turned and began to run only to smack right into him. We both landed on our butts and laughed, pointing at each other and giggling at the silliness of it all.

I think it was then that I first noticed the sparkle in his eyes.

~End Flashback~

We started out slow, our feet figuring out the tempo and trying to match up with each other. We never looked down, our eyes locked in an eternal gaze.

~Flashback~

We were finally getting the hang of the Waltz and we giggled and laughed at the little mistakes we both made. We passed by the sunlit windows, in and out of shadow and light, our eyes linked.

The sparkle was there now, glistening brightly, flaring up as we laughed and smiled.

~End Flashback~

The windows passed by, moonlight alternating with shadow as we danced, our feet seeming to retrace the steps as if they had been imprinted on our very souls. The tempo increased.

My lips twitched, his eyes glinted.

~Flashback~

Our song ended gracefully as his arm supported my back, my arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers brushing through my hair.

It was still there, the sparkle. It was always at its brightest at the end of the song and that was when he was truly alive.

~End Flashback~

The music drifted gently to a halt, his arm wrapped around my waist, my arms resting around his neck. His hand brushed my cheek gently with such tenderness. My fingertips brushed against his left eyebrow sliding down the drift over his eyelid.

I could feel his warm breath on my face and almost sense the close proximity of his face compared to my own. Our eyes seemed to close simultaneously and I could actually feel our faces growing nearer as the moments passed.

I managed to catch one last glimpse of his eyes before they shut.

They sparkled like diamonds…

The sudden sound of two people running down the hallway towards us startled us from our reverie, ending the moment. Panic filled my chest and I quickly dropped to the floor and feigned a pained look.

"Ah, my ankle. Thank goodness you found me, Mori-san," I spoke loudly enough for the intruders to hear as they ran by. Mori followed my lead and knelt down just as the runners rounded the corner and came rushing past us. I caught a glimpse of the girl's face and saw tears leaking from her eyes.

"Kanako…" I managed to mutter before she was gone, followed by Toru, his voice echoing in the empty corridor.

"Kanako! Kanako, wait!!" Once they had passed we sat for a moment before he stood up. I caught a glimpse of his eyes.

"We should go," he said. I nodded and stood.

The moment was ruined and the sparkle was gone.

We watched from the lit windows of the ballroom, girls squealing as the clock finally struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas, you two!" I grinned up at Mori and Hunny who stood next to me by the window. The lights outside flashed on one at a time, illuminating the familiar couple standing in the center of the courtyard, their faces adorning masks of complete shock and confusion. The crowd made their way out onto the balcony.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It's time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. This dance was chosen by the host club for this couple," Tamaki smiled and motioned towards Kanako and Toru.

"All those chosen to participate in the last dance, please step forward," Kyouya called out. Eight girls stepped out and I was pleased to see that Hinata had made it into the top eight. She shyly approached me and asked if I wanted to dance. I grinned and replied with a nod before the song began.

As the song came to an end the twins' voices' echoed through the courtyard.

"And now we'll announce the Queen of the Ball!!! Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" There was a round of applause.

"And as her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the King!" one twin cheered.

"Are you ready?" Tamaki asked in a "sexy" voice.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" the other twin continued.

"WAH???" Haruhi and Tamaki yelled. I sniggered.

"Kyouya did say that a little accident at the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone," the twins shrugged, grinning sarcastically.

"It's just on the cheek, right? You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from Host Hopping!" Toru encouraged Kanako.

"There's no way I can kiss her," Haruhi muttered darkly.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one third," Kyouya replied.

"Eh?!?" Haruhi squeaked. "Well I guess it's just a peck on the cheek."

Haruhi slowly walked down the steps and approached Kanako, who stepped forward, away from Toru.

"Heeeey! You don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Hunny asked me. I giggled as Tamaki jumped and paled.

"WHAT???" Tamaki screeched. "WAIT, HARUHI!!!" He leapt forward, down the stairs only to slip on an oddly placed banana peal. "Uwah!!" he cried, accidentally pushing Haruhi forward, causing her to kiss Kanako full on the mouth.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I practically yelled before covering my mouth.

"Ehhh…?" Tamaki asked, his face a mask of shock.

"Huuuuh??" Toru asked in surprise. Both girls stepped away from each other.

"Ahh!" Kanako turned to look frantically at Toru who chuckled uncomfortably. I somehow ended up with the job of dragging Tamaki back up the steps, seeing as he was still lying on the ground, sobbing his ass off. When I finally managed to get him to the top of the stairs, Kyouya had dismissed the party guests and they were all milling about while heading towards the large double doors.

"WELL…" I said, sighing as I "accidentally" kicked Tamaki out of the way. "Wasn't that… interesting?"

"Do you want some soda, Kita-chan? You're face is kinda red," Hunny asked cutely. I sighed gratefully as he handed me a cup and downed it quickly, not bothering to pay any attention to the odd taste.

"Sooo… What're ya guys doin' tonight?" I asked, my mouth tingling slightly.

"Nothing much… Hey, are you alright, Ki-tama? You're face is getting redder," the twins pointed out, their fingers almost touching my face. I pouted childishly, my eyesight getting a little cloudy.

"What're you guys talkin' 'bout? I'm fiiiine… wow," I put a hand to my head, my eyes swirling. "Sooo… dizzzzy…….." I began to tip but luckily, Mori caught me before I fell.

"Ki-chan? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Heeeeeeeheeeeeeeee… yup!! I'm super duper!!!" I grinned cheerily back up at his blurry face. "…waiiiiiiiiit…" I stopped and squinted, pointing at his face.

"Hmm?" the twins leaned in from the sides and Mori blinked in confusion.

"Since when did you have four eyes?"

* * *

**Kara: hehe hi... ok so i personally didn't like this chapter as much as i thought i would =P... i just thought it started off kinda slow... so sorry if you guys found it that way... hehe the last part was kind of a spur of the moment thing lol! oh and i've decided to start posting songs at the end of chapters if i think they match or if i just feel like it... for instense LOVE STORY!!! WOOT HERE IT IS!!!**

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On the balcony in summer air**

**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

So I sneak to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go, and I said

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

-Love Story, Taylor Swift

Kara: YAY!!! i actually think this song kinda fits our cute couple's situation... kinda... nyway thx for reading!!! R/R please!!!!! oh n HAPPY B-DAY AKIRA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!! check out AkiraJ's stuff on fanfic! she's writing an Ouran High School Host Club x-over with Fruits Basket!!! IT'S SUPER GOOD!!! (cough)i helped with the first few chapters back in like... 6th grade or something...(cough)  
Kitama: DID YOU GET ME DRUNK???  
Kara: OH LOOK AT THE TIME... wow 1:30 AM??? SINCE WHEN??? oh wait... UH YEAH OK I GOTTA GO... LIKE NOW... BAI BAI!!! (waves and dashes off)  
Kitama: WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING??? HOW DARE YOU GET ME DRUNK!!! I'll kill you!!! I'LL _KILL_ YOU!!! 


	10. I'm Back! With A New Chapter! YAY!

**Hi everyone... Now, I know it's been over a year *gets mauled by readers* I'M SO SORRY! It was my first year in high school and then I went on my first family vacation out of state since my brother was diagnosed with cancer so I've been kind of busy... and very lazy... and I kind of ran out of ideas... Once again, I'm extremely sorry. I went back and edited my previous chapters (because seriously... there were some really pathetic mistakes in there. *bows* Please forgive me). And now, I present to you, if there are even any of you left... which I really hope there are... The 10th chapter of "Forgive But Never Forget". I'll be reposting all nine edited chapters, so I apologize in advance for all the notifications. Please enjoy! **

**RE: RAWR! UGH! I've already had to edit my chapter and I JUST posted it! GRRRR! I'm sorry! 3 **

* * *

**~Mori's POV~**

I blinked back my shock, although I'm sure something must have shown after that… interesting mistake.

"Mitsukuni," I called to him.

"What is it, Takashi?" he asked innocently.

"What was in that drink you just gave her?"

"Ummm… soda?" he replied. "It kinda looked funny colored but I thought it was okay, and Kita-chan was really thirsty looking…" he put a finger to his mouth and put on a pouty face. I sighed inwardly.

"Hehehe… Mori-chan, your head is spinning around," Kitama giggled. The twins cautiously stepped closer to her, peering at her from the sides.

"Ki-tama… are you drunk?" they asked.

"WOW! MIRRORS! COOL!" she gasped and pointed at both twins. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall! Am I the fairest- wait… how does it go again?" Her brow furrowed in confusion and concentration.

'She's so cute when she does that…' I smiled inwardly. I shook away those thoughts impatiently. The sky rumbled ominously above us.

"Ki-chan," I began, my voice signaling that we had to leave. She almost pouted before sticking her arms out like a child and grinning cutely, tilting her head to the side.

"Carry me?" she asked. I sighed but the corners of my lips twitched. I nodded and turned around so that I could carry her on my back. "Yay! YAY! Piggy back ride!" She squealed with glee and quickly jumped/stumbled onto my back, her arms wrapped around my neck. I sighed once more. This was going to be a long night.

**~Kitama's POV~**

I giggled happily as we walked out to the car, my eyes still not working properly. The ground seemed abnormally far away from me but it was still fun. Everything around me warped in strange ways as we moved and I began to grow dizzy.

"M… M…" I couldn't seem to form proper words. But I had to keep trying. I had to tell Mori how funny I felt. My face is hot… why is it hot? Wait, are my feet touching the ground? Am I flying? This is so fun! I can't remember very much though. Why does everything seem so happy? It's so much nicer like this… I don't have to worry anymore, do I? I'm here with Mori, right? He'll keep me safe… won't he?

Suddenly, the wriggling sky grew dark and loud sounds echoed around in my head. Bright flashes of light seemed to appear before my eyes and I felt myself whimper, shuddering.

Droplets fell from the sky onto my face. Is it raining? It's dark. It's too dark. Mori-chan, I'm scared. This isn't fun anymore. Save me from the dark. It's loud here. I don't like it. I don't like it here! Help me!

I felt myself lose heat, his body falling away from mine. I tried to reach out.

"No…" I managed to choke out before my eyes shut.

'Don't leave me…'

**~Mori's POV~**

After ushering Mitsukuni into his limo, and nodding in farewell to the other hosts, I swiftly made my way back to the awaiting car in which Kitama was now resting. A flash of lightning illuminated the gloomy sky, gentle droplets of rain beginning to fall.

With the gentle click of the car door shutting, followed by some quick directions for the driver, the car began its slow trek home. I let a soft sigh escape my lips, my eyes fluttering shut for brief moment of rest.

The peaceful silence was broken, however, by a gentle moan from somewhere to my left. My eyes snapped open once again, my gaze frantically scanning the darkness. Slowly, so as not to accidentally injure Kitama, I moved my hands along the seats, my feet stumbling only slightly in the darkened interior of the car. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, my fingers brushed against something that was most definitely _**not**_ the cool leather of the seats.

An unfortunately timed bump in the road caught me off balance and sent me tumbling towards the seats in front of me. Out of reflex, my arms shot forward and I was able to catch myself before I face planted into the seat. Another streak of lightning illuminated the interior of the car and suddenly, I was extremely grateful for all the long years of training in the dojo.

Heat filled my cheeks as I got an up close and personal look at Kitama's face, my nose less than an inch from hers. I could feel her warm breath against my lips, the subtle scent of her rose perfume and spearmint toothpaste suddenly seeming overwhelmingly strong.

For a moment, I simply looked at her, my eyes mentally mapping out a picture of her beautiful face – the smoothness of her porcelain skin, the way her eyelids almost seemed to flutter, the gentle and innocent expression she wore as she slept, the way her hair cascaded across the seat, the soft arch of her eyebrows, the barely-there scar that glistened lightly on the bridge of her nose, the smooth curve of her lips –

I stopped. Slowly, with what seemed like more effort than should have been necessary, I pulled away. Sighing, I sat down beside the seat she was splayed across and closed my eyes.

What was I thinking? Where would my thoughts have strayed had I not stopped them there? I couldn't do this. Not now, not when she was like this… Not when she wouldn't remember.

Sighing once more, I opened my eyes and allowed myself one last look. Lifting a hand, I let my fingers trace the curve of her lips, brush across her cheek, and finally come to rest, my hand cupping her cheek gently. A soft sigh escaped her lips, a gentle smile gracing her features.

"I've missed you, Kitama. Welcome home."

**~Kitama's POV~**

The first thing I noticed was that my face was wet. That, above all things, was what bothered me enough to actually make me open my groggy eyes.

Then the headache came and I wished I had just ignored the stupid, salty water on my face and kept on sleeping.

I sat up with an angry aura around me. Unfortunately, I sat up a little too quickly and my head throbbed painfully, clouding my vision once more. I moaned, grabbing my head in agony and managed to look around. There was someone sitting in the chair across from me who would have looked strikingly familiar, if only I could see straight. I blinked a few times, unsuccessfully attempting to clear my eyesight.

"Mori-chan? What are you doing in my house?" I grumbled. It's not that I was unhappy to see him, I was just in a bad mood due to my agonizing headache.

"Nope, guess again," an unfamiliar voice replied. I blinked. "Oh, and you might not want to move around to much. Taka said you'd probably have a headache when you woke up and to tell you to lie down before I went to go get him."

"Taka?" I mumbled, slightly perturbed. "Wait, who are you again?" I rubbed my eyes furiously, until I felt a small weight on my lap and removed my hands. I was relieved to see that my eyes were clear, however I was now staring down a small black and white kitten sitting in my lap.

"I'm Satoshi Morinozuka , Taka's brother," he replied. I finally looked up at gasped, my finger automatically pointing straight at him. "What…?" he looked nervous.

"TOSHI-CHAN!" I jumped up, careful not to throw the cat on the ground, and glomped him excitedly. "OWWWWWWWWW!" I yelled, grabbing my head again, wishing I could slam it against a door, if only that could rid me of this TORTUROUS pain.

"Uhhh… are you okay?" he asked, a confused look still present on his face.

"Hehe, yeah… Geez, you look just like him!" I grinned up at him, plopping back down onto the bed.

"Who?"

"Mori-chan! God, I remember when you were born! Sheesh now I feel old…" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"You knew Taka before I was born? Wow, you guys go way back!" he laughed contagiously and I soon joined him. The kitty meowed at us and I giggled a little before picking it up and holding it out at arms length.

"Hi, kitty! I need to name you!" I grinned at it only to have it yawn. I squealed at the cuteness and hugged it to my face. "AWWWWW! HOW CUTE!"

"Well, while you're uhhh… naming your cat, I'm going to get Taka. Here are some clothes for you to change into. We had one of our maids purchase them," Satoshi said, tossing a plastic bag onto the bed next to me.

"Oh, okay- HEY WAIT!" Instead of actually looking up at Satoshi, I was staring down at my clothes, which had magically become comfy grey sweats and a baggy white t-shirt. "WHO CHANGED MY CLOTHES?" I mentally began to freak out as Satoshi chuckled quietly left the room, closing the door behind me. "OH MY GOD, SATOSHI GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! WHO CHANGED MY CLOTHES, DAMNIT?"

I grabbed the unopened bag of clothes a pulled out a light gray tunic dress thing with a small heart stitched into the left shoulder. The short sleeves hung loosely and the dress thingy ended mid-thigh. I also pulled out black skinny jeans with stylish rips along the thighs and knees. I shrugged and stripped before quickly throwing on the new clothes and admiring my reflection in the mirror in the closet. A soft knock came from the door and I winced, the sound causing my head to throb once more. The door clicked open and Mori stepped inside. I smiled.

"Hey Mori-chan," I said, walking away from the mirror and back towards the bed. "Do you know who changed my clothes?"

He sweat dropped before quickly glancing away, a light pink dust covering his cheeks. "Ah," he replied. "Do you want breakfast, or brunch?"

"Brunch?"

"You slept in until 11 AM, Ki-chan."

"Ahhh… I see," I sweat dropped. "Brunch, then." He nodded and opened the door wider before setting off down the hallway. I quickly fell in step behind him. "Umm…"

He glanced back, and slowed, falling in step beside me.

"Where's Toshi-chan?" I asked casually. I noticed the corner of his mouth twitch before he replied.

"In the dojo. It's his training time." I nodded and we continued to walk in silence.

We soon entered the large kitchen and I plopped down in a comfy chair. Mori leaned casually against the counter, his eyes focused on the news alert flashing across the screen.

"Be on high alert for any unusual and suspicious behavior. There have been sightings and attacks on girls between the ages of 15-18 in the area. P-," Mori changed the channel.

I glanced over at him and noticed that his hands, clenched into fists, were turning white at the knuckles. I stood up and walked over. His face was turned away but I could tell his eyes were closed. He really was a sweet, sensitive guy. I placed my hand over one of his. He glanced over at me and I could tell it pained him to see me standing next to him, knowing he couldn't protect me at all times. At that moment, he felt lonely and helpless. He couldn't do anything during this situation. I let a small smile grace my lips.

"It'll be okay," I murmured.

In one swift movement, he had his arms around me, his face buried in my hair, my face pressed to his chest. I could feel my cheeks warm up a little. Mori hadn't been this close to me in a while and the contact was welcome.

"Be safe," he replied softly.

* * *

I skipped down the hallway, twirling about happily before bursting into the club room.

"Happy New Year everyone!"

"Kitama-senpai, you're late again. I'll have to start adding to your debt if you keep this up," Kyouya addressed me as he wrote something in his ever present black book. I humphed, crossing my arms in a small pouting gesture. I glanced around the room, finally noticing the odd setting.

"By the way, what's up with the new decorations? Do we have a theme today?"

"Of course. We don't just redecorate the place for no reason," Kyouya replied nonchalantly while writing something else down. I glowered.

"Whatever… Just give me the stupid outfit already," I muttered at him. He in turn pointed behind me to a dressing room.

"It's already in the third dressing room from the left. Make sure you put it on correctly, please."

I nodded in response and headed over to the dressing room he directed me towards.

Inside I found an ornately designed white kimono with a black and red flower design blossoming across the outer fabric while the inner fabric was a silky black that was tied together with black obi sash. I sighed and quickly slipped out of my uniform and into the kimono with little difficulty putting it on, contrary to Kyouya's beliefs. I felt a light tickle on the back of my neck and reached back to itch it only to find a tuft of my hair had come undone. I was about to turn back towards the mirror to try and repair the damage when I caught sight of a ruby red ribbon folded neatly on a shelf. I grinned and snatched it up, quickly making use of the strip of cloth by tying my slightly longer hair in a sort of ponytail before exiting the stall.

The setup for today seemed to be a traditional Japanese theme and I quickly noted that everyone had on kimonos as well. I stepped onto the tatami mats that covered the floor and walked over towards the others who were gathered around Tamaki once more for the opening of the club.

"Uwah! Kitama-sama, you look fantastic in your kimono! You should wear one more often!" a girl with hazel eyes and chocolate hair cried, sparkles surrounding her and the two girls beside her.

"Thank you, ladies! I'm glad you like it. To be honest, I was a little nervous about wearing this today since it seemed a little girly for me…" I looked away, feigning bashfulness.

"No, not at all!"

"It definitely suits you, Kitama-san!"

"Yes, it's very beautiful!"

The girls continued to gush about the kimono when I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see a troubled looking Hunny.

"What's wrong, Hunny-chan?" I asked, turning to open my arms to him so he could tackle me with a hug.

"Kita-chan, Kita-chan! I lost my slipper! Will you come look for it with me?" he gazed at me with his glistening chocolate eyes and I couldn't refuse.

"Oh, no! Hunny-senpai, we'll come look with you, too!"

"Yes, we'll find it!"

"Don't worry, it's around here somewhere!"

Quite a few girls, including Hunny's and my own guests began to search for the lost slipper. I took his hand gently and we began to wander about the room until we ended up near Haruhi.

His tiny form somehow managed to drag me over to her table while she conversed with Kyouya and her guests. Hunny quickly called out to her and she turned to face us with a look of surprise written across her face.

"Haru-chan! I don't know how but I lost one of my slippers!" he quickly broke down into tears while a few of Haruhi's guests went to comfort him.

"But you were just wearing them, weren't you?" Haruhi replied in a confused tone, quickly striding over to us as we tried to console the teary-eyed boy.

"Mitsukuni," Mori's voice rang out above his whimpers. He quickly made his way over and knelt by Hunny's foot, gently lifting it up and placing the missing slipper on it.

"T-Takashi…?" Hunny sniffled.

"I noticed that you dropped it…" Mori explained quietly before he was tackled by a gleeful Hunny.

"Takashi!" Mori calmly patted him on the back.

"How sweet…" a dark haired girl murmured in a ponderous tone to a brunette beside her.

"Isn't it, though?" the other replied in the same tone. Haruhi and I both sweat dropped.

"It looks like tears are popular with the ladies today…" Haruhi observed and I nodded in agreement.

"But how are they able to cry so easily?" I wondered aloud and Haruhi also pondered the thought and accidentally bumped into Kaoru, causing his to drop a small, green vile.

I reached down and picked it up before my face fell into exasperation.

"Is this what I think it is?" I muttered, allowing Haruhi to take it from my grasp.

"What are these...? Haruhi glowered in the same tone at the twins.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops," Kaoru replied, his arm slipping around her waist.

"No woman alive could resist a man on the brink of tears," Hikaru finished, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as they both grinned cheekily at me.

"That's cheating," Haruhi and I dead panned in unison.

Hikaru moved to poke me in the cheek while his grin spread wider. "Oh, Ki-tama, don't be such a party pooper!"

"Here, Haruhi, this is for you!" Kaoru reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small box with a clear lid that revealed a sweet of sorts. He quickly placed it in her outstretched hands.

She stared at it blankly for a moment before glancing back up at them and asking, "It's for me?"

"Aren't you the cutest!" the grinned back in unison. I smiled and left them to their contraptions, heading over to join Hunny and Mori as Tamaki suddenly joined the fray and offered Haruhi at least eighteen more of the boxed sweets, fake tears glistening in his eyes.

When accused of having forged tears, he began his ramble about how his tears were always genuine, how they were the mark of a true host, and that his soul was touched easily by moments like these.

Kyouya quickly busied himself with writing on a scroll while the twins yawned in the background. Mori carried a tired looking Hunny in his arms and I itched the cheek where Hikaru had poked me out of boredom.

"Well? Do I impress you, Haruhi?" Tamaki began to gloat, flouncing about in a flamboyant manner. "Have you fallen for me yet?"

"You wish," Haruhi dead panned once more.

"My romantic overtures don't seem to be reaching you for some reason!" he clenched his fist but seemed undeterred by the fact. "Perhaps I should add a little more panache to my character, eh?"

Haruhi managed to ignore him and instead took notice of a shy looking girl in the Ouran uniform that was peering at them from the sidelines.

"Looks like the Host Club has a brand new guest! Ah!" the twins also took notice of the mysterious girl and scooted their way over.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in," Kaoru asked in a 'seductive' voice, extending a rose to the girl in question.

"Looking from afar is no fun," Hikaru added, also offering another rose to her.

"Please, Miss," the continued to pester her as she drew back shyly.

"Stop that at once! How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous with our new guest!" Tamaki chided from behind them, also sporting a rose. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, My Princess. I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club."

Her trembling seemed to lessen slightly but she still drew away, her mouth beginning to form words.

"Yes?" Tamaki asked 'seductively. Suddenly, her hand came in contact with his face as she shoved him across the room. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"No! Don't touch me! You're PHONY!" she yelped, her other fist clenched to her chest. We all gasped at her statement. As far as I knew, no one outside the host club had ever denied Tamaki, let alone called him phony. Tamaki staggered away from her, clutching his face in horror.

"W-What do you mean, I'm phony?" He cried out in anguish.

"Just what I said, you're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this Host Club!" She pointed an accusatory finger at his face as he backed away, aghast. "You shouldn't go spreading you're love around like that, you stupid! You must be a dimwitted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're DISGUSTING!" She continued to insult him further as imaginary arrows of doom continually stabbed him until some more imaginary lightning struck him down before he began to slowly fall backwards in horror.

The twins gasped. "He's created a new technique! One-man-slow-motion!" the twins chorused sarcastically from beside Kyouya.

"I don't suppose you're…" Kyouya wondered out loud. The girl gasped and began to run towards him.

"It's you! Kyouya!" She intentionally stepped on the fallen Tamaki before embracing a surprised looking Kyouya. "Oh, how I've longed to meet you! My one and only Prince Charming!"

I sweat dropped. "Who… The shadow king? Nooo… It can't be…" I muttered to Mori who nodded solemnly.

**~Back in the club room~**

"Say, WHAT?" I screeched at the unfathomable statement that had just emerged from this girl's mouth.

"You're fiancée?" Hikaru questioned in amazement.

"Kyouya-senpai…" Kaoru was left speechless.

"Of course! My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into first year class A starting tomorrow!" she replied cheerfully from the couch. A dark cloud hovered over Tamaki as he crouched in the corner of the room gloomily.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru wondered aloud to his twin.

"Because Mommy's been keeping a secret from Daddy," Kaoru nodded thoughtfully as large blinking arrows appeared and pointed towards Tamaki and Kyouya with colorful labels to boot. I chuckled.

"Oooh, Mommy's been two-timing Daddy!" I giggled to the twins and they smirked evilly.

"Whatever… Why doest everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" Kyouya asked in an annoyed manner.

Suddenly, Renge appeared behind us and began ranting about imaginary stories of love at first sight with Kyouya.

"I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking! And how sweet it was when you reached out to the poor little injured kitten!" she harangued us continuously.

"Are you serious…?" the twins muttered, sweat dropping.

"Are you sure you have the right person?" I asked, blinking as I mentally constructed a list of all the possible things Kyouya would and wouldn't do, only to find that the ones she had mentioned belonged strictly to the ones he wouldn't.

"Could you have mistaken him for someone else?" Haruhi wondered.

"Of course not! I could recognize my love anywhere!" Renge interrupted rudely before continuing to list off the many things Kyouya had done. "He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone but doesn't ask for anything in return! He likes solitude but in fact sometimes he gets lonely!"

"WHO?" Everyone freaked out while picturing a kind and caring Kyouya.

"AHHH! Who the hell is she talking about? AHHH! Shut it up! AHHH! STOP HER!" the twins shrieked together while clutching their heads and running back and forth.

"He looks like the star of the popular dating series "Ukidoki Memorial"! You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!" She finally concluded, pointing a gleeful finger in Kyouya's face.

"Uki…" Haruhi mused aloud.

"Doki…" Hunny continued, his eyes filled with wonder and curiosity.

"OTAKU!" Tamaki wailed, an accusatory finger thrown in her direction.

"OTAKU?" the twins yelped at the name and clutched each other in fear.

"Mmm?" Mori mumbled, unsure of what it was that they were so shocked about.

"I've never seen one!" the twins cried, shock seeming to drip down their faces. I sweat dropped before leaning over and whispering in Mori's ear what exactly an otaku was. He nodded before giving me a quizzical look. I shrugged and grinned guiltily.

Kyouya closed his eyes to ponder something. "I get it now. You're in love with that character. You're projecting that love onto me and you've somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

We all gathered around him as Renge twirled about the room shouting illogical statements of love and such at the top of her lungs. The twins and I sweat dropped.

"So she… made it up… You're not really her fiancé…" Tamaki mumbled to Kyouya.

"Well, no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage… Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman," Kyouya crossed his arms in an affirmative gesture, his glasses gleaming. A large caption appeared around all the hosts as we gave a sigh of relief, reading "You could have said so sooner…".

"I've made up my mind! From now on, I'm going to be the manager of this Host Club!" Renge suddenly announced, pointing her finger in the air dramatically.

**~The next day~**

The lunch bell chimed throughout the halls as the teacher assigned the reading for that night. I yawned and quickly stood from my seat, making sure to grab my bag before proceeding to the door where Mori and Hunny were waiting.

"Hey, thanks for waiting," I smiled brightly at the two of them as Hunny jumped gleefully into my waiting arms.

"Ah…" Mori replied while Hunny giggled in the background. "Do you want me to take your bag, Kitama?" I nodded and struggled to hand it off to him, seeing as Hunny was restricting my arm movements. Our hands brushed lightly as he reached for the bag. I felt heat rising to my cheeks as his fingers gently maneuvered their way around Hunny's form and pealed the bag from my hand. I nodded quickly, doing my best to hide my face from his onyx eyes.

"Oi! Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Ki-tama!" two familiar voices called from in front of us by the lunch room doors. I glanced up and found sly smirks directed pointedly at me, their eyes holding a certain sense of knowing that I was uncomfortable with.

"W-What? And if you're going to address me with Mori and Hunny then call me you're senpai, too!" I pouted in an attempt to cover up my stutter. Their smirks widened before they waved us over to a lunch table with the others. All through lunch, they continually sent me suggestive looks whenever I made any contact with Mori, verbally or physically.

**~After School~**

"I've thought about it and I've decided that having a female manager might not be such a bad idea after all," Tamaki stated in a somewhat serious manner. The hosts were all gathered in an oval like shape around a table before clubs start.

"Why's that, boss?" the twins questioned, lounging on a couch together.

"Think about it! Renge would make a good female companion for Haruhi. As of now, her only friends are you two shady twins and that won't do! She may help bring out the more feminine side of my beloved daughter!" Haruhi and I sweat dropped at each other from where we sat.

A light knock from the door was heard before Renge entered with a smile plastered to her face. "Hey everyone! You'll be happy to know that you're new manager has baked you all cookies!"

"Ah! Isn't she lady-like? I'm so moved by you're generosity-," Tamaki began.

"I didn't bake these for you, you Phony Prince," she glared daggers at him from the door. As Tamaki sulked in his corner of woe, Renge moved on to her true target, Kyouya. "I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say!" She quickly drifted off into day dream land as large pink hearts gushed from her head. "Ohhh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyouya!"

Meanwhile, Hunny had picked up the batch of cookies and put one in his mouth. "She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt."

"Don't eat those, Mitsukuni, it's bad for you," Mori rushed over, making to take the cookies from him. Renge then proceeded to chase them around the room for insulting her cookies, snake like creatures protruding from her hair.

"Waaah! She's scaring meeee!" Hunny wailed from Mori's arms. The cookies had somehow ended up in Haruhi's hands, so I quickly reached over and snagged one before anyone could protest, Haruhi following my lead. After a munch or two, I nodded my head in an approving manner.

"They're not too bad," I muttered thoughtfully.

"They've got a good flavor to it," Haruhi replied. Suddenly, the twins appeared beside us, an evil glint in their eyes.

"May I try?" Hikaru asked, leaning in towards my face to take a nibble of the cookie I had protruding from my mouth.

"Oh, Haruhi, you've got crumbs on your face," Kaoru countered, moving in to lick her cheek. I glared at the twins, although by their smug looks, I was blushing and obviously shocked.

"Quit it, you two," I mumbled in the best annoyed voice I could muster. A firm hand appeared on my shoulder and the twins quickly backed off, migrating towards a ranting Tamaki who had grabbed onto Haruhi's shoulders and was berating her about the horrible crimes the twins had committed.

I glanced back and found Mori standing behind me. As my eyes journeyed up towards his face, I watched it contort back into his usual stoic expression, just missing what had originally been there. "Mori-chan?"

"Ah…" he replied is his usual tone, glancing down at me, his eyes scanning my face carefully. A moment of silence overtook us as we gazed at each other.

"W-Would you like one?" I stuttered, mentally cursing myself for this new annoying habit. After a bit of hesitation he nodded. I selected a cookie from the bundle and held it up near his lips. They gently parted and bit into the cookie, his hand coming up to tenderly enclose my hand in his own.

"Every single one of you, except for Kyouya! All of you're characters are lukewarm!" She glared at us and quickly pointed her finger at the group. "Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, you understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled! If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together! Are you TRYING to ruin my precious Kyouya's business?" We all sweat dropped. "As you're manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds! Let's start with you!" She pointed to Hunny who cowered in Mori's arms.

"Ah… Wait a minute, Renge-san…" I tentatively raised my hand.

"WHAT?" she spat back.

"I… My type is already dark, isn't it?" I mumbled out quickly. She quickly shook her head and waved her arms about dramatically.

"No, no, no! We'll have to start all over with you!" she announced, causing all the club members to turn and look at me.

"…Eh?" I pointed to myself in confusion.

"Anyway, back to you!" she returned to glare at Hunny. "If all you are is cute inside and out, then you're no different from a baby! Therefore, from now on you are the baby-faced thug!"

"AHHHH!" Hunny yelped and jumped out of Mori's arms and into mine.

"And Mori-senpai, you're his childhood friend, the flunky!" she stated matter-o-factly. "The twins will be basketball players who are enslaved in their own world! Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied! For you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for his good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex that you're hiding from the world. The Lonely Prince!" I sweat dropped again.

"But that's my type…" I tried to say before I was interrupted.

"Not anymore! We're changing you to the Sensitive host who instead of accepting friendships pushes them away by putting on a façade of bravado and condescending attitudes to cover up for your fear of relationships!" She shrieked, directing her ever present finger of doom in my direction.

"S-so… I'm sensitive and… anti-social?" imaginary black lines slid down the back of my head as I turned away and mentally began sifting through any flaws in my exterior personality that might have led to this unexpected conclusion.

"Kyah! And Kyouya, you're perfect just the way you are now! So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever!" Her sudden personality flip went unnoticed by many of the hosts, seeing as Tamaki had taken a great liking to his new title and was staggering around the room in an attempt to find the right lonesome prince pose.

"Thank you, I'm honored," Kyouya replied, giving her a host smile. A sudden spot light illuminated Tamaki as he seemed to realize something. After that, he began ranting in what he called a "Lonely Prince" voice while posing for Renge.

* * *

**~The Movie Shoot Third POV~**

Kitama glanced out at the dim courtyard from where she stood near the towering white pillars. She lifted her watch up to check the time before shifting her eyes back towards the garden. The sound of doors opening caused her to avert her gaze and a small smile spread across her lips as the familiar tall, dark haired senior made his way towards her.

"Hey…" she called out gently, her sensitive nature blossoming from beneath her false mask. He nodded back and came to stand in front of her. A calming silence floated between them as they gazed into each others eyes. She glanced away after a moment.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"No!" she answered almost too quickly, avoiding eye contact. "It's nothing…"

"Tell me…" he reached forward, his hand gently lifting her chin up so that he could see her.

"I-," she began before the door at the end of the outdoor hallway opened and closed again. The sound of light footsteps followed.

"Takashi! Where have you been? Do you want to be punished again?" the tiny form of Hunny appeared, a scowl painted across his smooth features. After a pause, Mori shook his head, his hand removing itself from her face. Her fists clenched at the threat that the smaller boy had proposed. "Che… You're been hanging out with him again? How many times do I have to tell you, Takashi, this kid's a worthless piece of trash!" Hunny continued, coming to stand in front of Mori, his back turned towards Kitama.

She glowered when Mori made no comment. Before she could stop herself, she had reached out and jerked the little brat around so she could grab the front of his collar, barely lifting him off the ground.

"You want to say that again-," She began, raising her other fist threateningly. In a flash, a hand larger than her own was gripping the wrist that held the smaller boy's shirt while the other arm was used to push against her neck, forcing her to step back. There was a moment of silence as she gazed deep into Mori's eyes, a look of hurt and betrayal evident in the glistening orbs. As he began to pull his arm away, she whipped her gaze towards the door at the end of the hall, avoiding his eyes. She shook the larger boy's hand from her wrist forcefully, releasing the smaller one's shirt. She stepped back and lowered her gaze towards the floor by her right foot.

"Che… I told you he was trash. Can't even throw a punch," Hunny scoffed, his chocolate eyes flashing menacingly.

"Get the hell away from me," she growled in a low tone, her fists clenched at her sides. When he only smirked, she hissed angrily, lunging forward before halting abruptly as Mori stepped between them. Betrayal flashed across her face once more before she averted her gaze.

"Didn't you hear me, you little punk? I said get the hell away from me!" she yelled, her voice sharp with underlying emotion. The blond snickered once more before turning away.

"Hurry up, Takashi. Leave this trash and come with me. We have some business to take care of," he waved his arm about lazily with his back turned. Mori remained where he was in front of her. His hand lifted to touch her hesitantly before she slapped it away angrily.

"Get. Away," she snarled up at him, the look of hurt astonishing even him. He lowered his hand dejectedly and began to turn, his eyes still trained on her. "Don't come back…" The emotions that washed across his face briefly were indistinguishable as he turned away and left the outdoor hall.

She slumped against the white pillar behind her, a hand moving to her face. Her wide eyes only amplified the shock she was feeling. She clenched her teeth and tears welled up in her eyes, crystal droplets cascading down her cheeks. "…I'm so stupid… Damn it… Damn it!" she slammed her fist against the concrete pillar beside her.

"_Betrayal. A wound so deep within the heart that it will forever mar these young men's relationship. As their hearts crumple under pressure, their paths slowly begin to separate,"_ Renge read aloud.

"Kyaaaah!" hundreds of fan girls shrieked from the stands and Hikaru and Kaoru passed and dribbled the ball across the court.

Hikaru cheered and chuckled after scoring before a whistle was blown. He turned his head, eyes widening as he caught sight of his twin clutching his knee on the ground. He ran towards him, even as he was loaded onto a stretcher. "Kaoru… Kaoru!"

"You've got to get back in the game, Hikaru! We need you!" the coach cried.

"Shut up!" Hikaru yelped, slapping the man's hand away.

"Hikaru… Listen to me. Please don't worry. There's nothing you can do, you can't share my pain! You're not the one who got hurt. Now, go on!" Kaoru tried to comfort him, his hand brushing against his cheek.

"I can't! It hurts… It hurts, Kaoru!" Hikaru grasped his hand, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"_Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living,"_ Renge narrated dramatically. The scene suddenly changed to one in the courtyard, rain pouring down on them.

"I'm sorry… but, I'm envious," a sodden Tamaki murmured, rain water dripping down his face.

Kitama watched from the sidelines with a towel draped precariously over her damp hair. She'd had to walk under "The Rain Zone" as she had dubbed it, to get to the rest of the members after her shoot.

The scene switched again, this time landing on a sprinting Haruhi who stopped, panting, beside a tree. She turned, her knees giving out as she caught sight of Honey and Mori behind her. After a few unheard lines were delivered, Honey broke ranks and dashed into Haruhi's arms.

"CUT!" Renge raged forward, complaining and lecturing Honey as well as the film crew.

Droplets of water steadily made their way down Kitama's cheeks, her hand quickly reaching up to swipe at them fruitlessly. Ever since here scene, her eyes had continued to water uncontrollably, the rain adding to her downcast look. She glanced up at the giant clock tower, shielding her eyes from the water that fell from the sky.

"Kitama," the familiar, deep voice of Mori seemed to echo through her chest as she glanced to her right. Her eyes fell on a drenched Mori, his long strides bringing him to a halt before her. More tears streamed from her eyes, causing his brow to furrow. He reached over and lifted her chin to get a better look at her face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and gently pulled her face way, hiding the rapidly appearing blush that now dusted her cheeks. "I'm fine."

"You're crying," he deadpanned, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders as he leaned down to come almost eye-to-eye with her. "Kitama, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing! It's just the rain-," she began, her eyes finally meeting his, stopping her midsentence. His onyx orbs gazed into her own orange-hazel ones, concern coating every unasked question that reflected back at her. She broke his gaze, here eyes resting on her shoes.

'If it were nothing, you wouldn't be crying,' Mori's eyes had told her silently.

"They… They just won't stop…" she sniffled, her hand coming up to swipe at another tear that cascaded down her porcelain cheek.

In one swift movement, his hands had cupped her face as he leaned in closer, his soft lips coming to brush against each of her eyelids as they fluttered closed. They stayed that way for a moment, each basking in the comforting company that the other provided. When they finally broke apart, her tears had stopped, leaving one glistening down the side of her face. His warm hand brushed her cheek, the diamond like tear coming to rest upon his finger which he lifted for her to examine. As she gazed into it, amazed, a small smile graced his handsome features before fading away with the rain.

"BEAUTIFUL! THAT WAS ABSOLUTLY BEAUTIFUL!" Renge's obnoxiously loud voice screeched, causing the pair to jump and look towards the source of the noise. The bewildered couple caught sight of an overly excited Renge bounding around a corner, her fruitless words echoing behind her. For a short moment, they simply gazed after her before turning back towards each other. At that moment, Kitama blushed furiously, her eyes catching sight of Mori's large hands, one wrapped gently around her own, the other resting softly against her cheek. She glanced up at his face and noted that a faint dusting of rosy pink was sprinkled across his cheeks. That seemed to be happening more often.

He quickly stepped back, averting his gaze and, after an awkward pause, cleared his throat.

"S-should we head back to the others?" His slight stutter failing to go unnoticed as she nodded, both their blushes deepening at what had just occurred between them. After an uncomfortable silence, she hesitantly took his hand. His eyes widened and glanced at her in wonder. She met his gaze and tentatively gave a sheepish grin, tugging gently at their clasped hands.

"Let's go, Takashi."

* * *

**And, there it is. Please let me know what you all thought... or just let me know that you're there... that would be nice, too XD This was 17 pages long and over 7,000 words long. Soooo, that's why it took me a year XD *mauled by readers again* Juuuuuust kidding... XP **

**Now, I'm not promising to update often. I did try to make this one long and I do have a few random chapters that I'd like to adapt to this story. And then, of course, I have the entire end plotted out. But that will probably take quite a while since I have so many things that I've wanted to write. My only issue was how to connect them all... I know, I fail and I'm very sorry about that. Well, I hope there are still some of you out there reading this and I welcome all new readers! Thanks again!~**

**~Kara~ **

**OH! I almost forgot! I have a new pen name, for those of you who hadn't noticed hehehe... So, KaraxLavi13 is now DreamWalker18. I had a sudden change in favorite numbers... Don't ask... **


End file.
